THE DUFF - Adaptación de la novela original (Hermione & Draco)
by Doppelganger94
Summary: Hermione Granger no se considera la más guapa del instituto, pero sí demasiado lista para dejarse engañar por el atractivo y mujeriego Draco Malfoy, cuando la llama "DUFF" lo último que ella espera es acabar besándose con él; aunque lo odia con todas sus fuerzas, le gustó y sin apenas saber cómo, empiezan una relación secreta de amigos (o enemigos) con derecho a roce. ¡TERMINADA!
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es una adaptación del libro "THE DUFF" por Kody Keplinger, los personajes de Harry Potter, no me pertenecer, sino son de la fantástica J.K Rowling.**

 **Capitulo** **1 - "Esto se esta poniendo feo"**

Esto se estaba poniendo feo. Una vez más, Luna y Ginny estaban haciendo completamente el ridículo, moviendo el culo como bailarinas de un vídeo de rap. Pero supongo que los chicos comen mierda, ¿no? Sinceramente, podía sentir mi IQ cayendo mientras me preguntaba, por enésima vez esa noche, ¿por qué había dejado que me arrastren de nuevo aquí? Cada vez que llegamos a "Orea", pasa lo mismo. Luna y Ginny bailan, coquetean, atraen la atención de todos los chicos a la vista, y, finalmente, son llevadas fuera de la fiesta por su mejor amiga protectora −yo− antes de que cualquiera de los perros con tentáculos pueda aprovecharse de ellas. Mientras tanto, me senté en el bar toda la noche hablando con Dirk, Dirk Cresswell, el camarero treintañero, sobre "los problemas con los chicos en estos días". Pensé que Dirk se ofendería si le dijera que uno de los mayores problemas era este maldito lugar. "Orea", que solía ser un bar real, había sido convertido en un salón adolescente hace tres años. La barra de roble desvencijada seguía en pie, pero Dirk servía únicamente refrescos mientras los chicos bailaban y escuchaban música en vivo. Odiaba el lugar por la simple razón de lo que les hizo a mis amigas, que podrían ser algo más sensibles la mayoría de veces, allí actuaban como idiotas. Pero en su defensa, no eran las únicas. La mitad del instituto Hamilton se presentaba los fines de semana, y nadie abandonaba el club con su dignidad intacta. Quiero decir en serio, ¿dónde estaba la diversión en todo esto? ¿Quieres bailar la misma música tecno pesada semana tras semana? ¡Claro! Entonces tal vez golpearé ese sudoroso, jugador de fútbol ninfómano. Tal vez tengamos discusiones significativas sobre política y filosofía, mientras nos movemos al ritmo de Bump. Ugh.

Sí, claro. Ginny se dejó caer en el taburete junto al mío.

—Deberías venir bailar con nosotras H, —dijo ella, sin aliento por su botín de agitación. —Es muy divertido. —Claro que lo es—, murmuré.

— ¡Oh Dios mío! —Luna se sentó en mi otro lado, su cola de caballo rubio miel rebotando contra sus hombros. — ¿Vieron eso? ¿Lo vieron? ¡Theodore Nott se me quedó mirando fijamente! ¿Has visto eso? ¡Oh mi Dios!—. Ginny puso los ojos en blanco. —Te preguntó dónde habías comprado tus zapatos, Luna. Es totalmente gay—.

—Es demasiado guapo para ser gay.

Ginny la ignoró, pasándose los dedos por detrás de la oreja, como si estuviera tejiera trenzas invisibles. Era un hábito de antes de que se cortara el pelo en su actual corte pelirrojo duende vanguardista.

—H, deberías bailar con nosotras. Te hemos traído aquí para poder pasar el rato contigo, no es que Dirk no sea divertido. — Ella le guiñó un ojo al camarero, probablemente con la esperanza de conseguir algunos refrescos gratis. —Pero somos tus amigas. Deberías venir a bailar. ¿No debería, Luna?.

—Totalmente—, coincidió Luna, mirando a Theodore Nott, que estaba sentado en el otro lado de la habitación. Hizo una pausa y se volvió hacia nosotras. —Espera. ¿Qué? No estaba escuchando. —Sólo te ves tan aburrida aquí, H. Quiero que te diviertas también—.

—Estoy bien−, mentí. —Lo estoy pasando muy bien. Saben que no puedo bailar. Me cruzaría en su camino. Vayan a... vivir la vida o lo que sea. Voy a estar bien aquí. Ginny entrecerró los ojos color verde y avellana. — ¿Estás segura?—, Preguntó. —Afirmativo—. Frunció el ceño, pero después de un segundo se encogió de hombros y cogió a Luna por la muñeca, tirando de ella hacia la pista de baile. — ¡Santa mierda! — Exclamó Luna. — ¡Reduce la velocidad, Ginny! ¡Me vas a arrancar el brazo! —Entonces se abrieron paso alegremente hacia la mitad de la pista, ya sincronizando las caderas con la pulsante música tecno. — ¿Por qué no les dices que estás triste? —, Preguntó Dirk, empujando un vaso de cola de cereza hacia mí.

—No estoy triste—. —No eres una buena mentirosa tampoco—, respondió antes de que un grupo de estudiantes de primer año comenzara a gritar por bebidas en el otro extremo de la barra. Le di un sorbo a mi cola de cereza, mirando el reloj encima de la barra. El segundero parecía estar congelado, y yo rezaba por que la maldita cosa se hubiera roto o algo así.

 ** _Hey tú, si tú..si te gustó, aunque sea un poco, te pido que me dejes tu Review (me motiva a seguir), gracias_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Esta es una adaptación del libro "THE DUFF" por Kody Keplinger, los personajes de Harry Potter, no me pertenecer, sino son de la fantástica J.K Rowling.**

 **Capitulo 2 - "Intruso NO deseado"**

No les pediría a Ginny y Luna irnos hasta las once. Algo antes y sería la aguafiestas. Sin embargo, según el reloj ni siquiera eran las nueve, y ya podía sentir que me estaba dando una migraña por la música tecno, que sólo empeoraba con la luz pulsante estroboscópica. Muévete, ¡segunda mano! ¡Muévete!

—Hola—. Giré los ojos y me volví para mirar al intruso no deseado. Esto pasaba de vez en cuando. Algún chico, por lo general borracho o con un grado de olor corporal informal, toma un asiento a mi lado y hace un intento a medias de una pequeña charla. Es evidente que no han heredado el gen atento, porque la expresión en mi cara era muy, muy obvia de que no estaba de humor para estar platicando con nadie. Sorprendentemente, el chico que había tomado el asiento a mi lado no olía a marihuana o axilas. De hecho, podría haber sido colonia lo que olía en el aire. Pero mi disgusto sólo aumentó cuando me di cuenta de a quién pertenecía la colonia. Habría preferido el confuso de cabeza borracho. Malfoy. Joder. Rápido.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Exigí, ni siquiera me tomé la molestia de ser educada.

— ¿No eres del tipo amigable? — Malfoy preguntó con sarcasmo. —En realidad, he venido a hablar contigo. —Bueno, una mierda para ti, no hablo con la gente esta noche. Sorbí de mi bebida en voz alta, esperando que tomara la sugerencia no muy sutil de irse. No hubo suerte. Podía sentir sus ojos de color gris plata arrastrándose sobre mí. Ni siquiera podía fingir mirarme a los ojos, ¿podía? ¡Uf!

—Vamos, —Malfoy bromeó. —No hay necesidad de ser tan fría—. —Déjame en paz—, susurré con los dientes apretados. —Ve a probar tu acto de encanto con alguna fulana con baja autoestima, porque no me lo estoy tragando—. —Oh, no estoy interesado en fulanas—, dijo. —Eso no es lo mío—. Solté un bufido. —Cualquier chica que te dé la hora del día, Malfoy, definitivamente es una fulana. Nadie con buen gusto, clase o dignidad realmente te encuentra atractivo—. Muy bien. Eso fue una mentira pequeña. Draco Malfoy era el más repugnante mujeriego playboy más oscuro del peldaño del instituto Hamilton... pero era un poco caliente. Tal vez si pudiera ponerlo en silencio... y cortarle las manos... tal vez —sólo tal vez— sería tolerable entonces. De lo contrario, era una verdadera pieza de mierda. Mierda de perro con tentáculos.

—Y supongo, ¿que tú tienes gusto, clase y dignidad? —Preguntó, sonriendo. —Sí, lo hago—.

—Eso es una vergüenza—.

— ¿Es éste tu intento de coqueteo? —Le pregunté. —Si es así, has fracasado. Épicamente—. Se echó a reír. —Nunca fallo en el coqueteo. —Se pasó los dedos por el pelo rubio, platinado y ajustó su sonrisa torcida, un poco arrogante. —Sólo estoy siendo amable. Trato de mantener una conversación agradable—.

—Lo siento. No me interesa. —Me di la vuelta y tomé otro trago de mi Cola de cereza. Pero él no se movió. Ni siquiera una pulgada. —Te puedes ir ahora—, le dije con fuerza. Malfoy suspiró. —Muy bien. Estás siendo muy poco cooperativa, sabes. Así que supongo que voy a ser honesto contigo. Necesito que me eches una mano: eres más inteligente y más obstinada que la mayoría de chicas con las que hablo. Pero estoy aquí por un poco más que una conversación ingeniosa—. Puso su atención en la pista de baile.

—Realmente necesito tu ayuda. Ya ves, tus amigas están calientes. Y tú, querida, eres la DUFF—.

— ¿Eso incluso es una palabra? —

—Designada. Fea. Gorda. Amiga—, aclaró. —No te ofendas, pero esa serías tú—.

— ¡Yo no soy la...! —

—Oye, no te pongas a la defensiva. No es que seas un ogro ni nada, pero en comparación... —Él encogió sus anchos hombros—.—Piensa en ello. ¿Por qué te traen aquí si no bailas? —

Tuvo el descaro de llegar a más y dio una palmadita a mi rodilla, como si estuviera tratando de consolarme. Me aparté de él, y sus dedos se movieron sin problemas para cepillarse algunos rizos de su rostro en su lugar.

—Mira—dijo, — tienes amigas calientes, realmente amigas calientes. −Hizo una pausa, observando la acción de la pista de baile por un momento, antes de enfrentarse a mí otra vez. —El punto es, los científicos han demostrado que cada grupo de amigos tiene un punto débil, una Duff. Y las chicas responden bien a los chicos que se asocian con sus Duffs—.

— ¿Los drogadictos pueden llamarse a sí mismos científicos ahora? Eso es nuevo para mí.

—No seas amarga—, dijo. —Lo que estoy diciendo es que a las chicas —como tus amigas— les resulta atractivo cuando los chicos muestran una cierta sensibilidad y socializan con las Duff. Así que hablando contigo en este momento estoy duplicando mis probabilidades de echar un polvo esta noche. Por favor ayúdame aquí, y sólo pretende disfrutar de la conversación—. Le miré fijamente, atónita, durante un largo rato. La belleza realmente estaba a flor de piel. Draco Malfoy puede tener el cuerpo de un dios griego, pero su alma es tan negra y vacía como el interior de mi armario. ¡Qué hijo de puta! Con un movimiento rápido me puse de pie y arrojé el contenido de mi vaso en dirección a Malfoy. La cola de cereza voló por todo su cuerpo, salpicando su caro polo blanco. Las gotas del líquido rojo oscuro brillaban en sus mejillas y su pelo de color rubio. Su rostro brillaba con ira, y su cincelada mandíbula rechinaba ferozmente. — ¿Qué ha sido eso? —, Espetó, limpiándose la cara con el dorso de su mano.

— ¿Qué crees que ha sido? — Grité, con los puños cerrados a mis costados.

—Honestamente, Duffy, no tengo ni la más remota idea—. Llamas enfadadas ardían en mis mejillas. —Si crees que voy a dejar a una de mis amigas salir de aquí contigo, Malfoy, estás muy, muy mal—, le escupí.—Eres un poco desagradable, superficial, burro mujeriego, y espero que las manchas de refresco de tu camisita sean de tu gusto. —

Justo antes de que me marchara, miré por encima de mi hombro y añadí: —Y mi nombre no es Duffy. Es Hermione, Hermione Granger. Hemos estado en el mismo salón de clases desde la escuela media, tú, absorto en ti mismo, hijo de puta—.

Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero gracias a Dios que el maldito tecno estaba muy fuerte. Nadie más que Dirk escuchó el pequeño episodio, y probablemente encontró toda la cosa histérica. Tuve que abrirme camino a través de la pista de baile llena para encontrar a mis amigas. Cuando las localicé, agarré a Ginny y Luna por los codos y tiré de ellos hacia la salida. — ¡Hey! —, Protestó Ginny.

— ¿Qué va mal? — Luna preguntó. —Estamos jodidamente saliendo de aquí—, dije, tirando de sus cuerpos reacios detrás de mí. —Os lo explicaré en el coche. No puedo soportar estar en este infierno más de un segundo—.

— ¿Le puedo decir adiós a Theodore primero? — Luna gimió, tratando de aflojar mi apretón de su brazo.

—Luna—, mi cuello tronó dolorosamente cuando me volví para darle la cara. —Él es gay! No tienes una oportunidad, así que déjalo ya. Tengo que salir de aquí. Por favor—.

Las saqué al estacionamiento, donde el aire helado de enero golpeó nuestra carne desnuda de la cara. Cediendo, Ginny y Luna se reunieron cerca a uno y otro lado de mí. Tienen que haber encontrado su ropa, que estaba destinada a ser sexy, mal equipada para manejar la sensación térmica. Nos dirigimos a mi coche, acurrucadas, separándonos sólo, cuando llegamos al parachoques delantero. Hice clic en el botón de desbloqueo de mi llavero para que pudiéramos entrar a la cabina ligeramente más cálida del Saturno sin demora. Ginny se acurrucó en el asiento delantero y dijo, a través de su castañeteo de dientes. — ¿Por qué estamos yéndonos tan temprano? H, sólo son, como, las nueve y cuarto. Luna tenía mala cara en el asiento trasero con una manta antigua envuelta a su alrededor como un capullo. (Mi calefacción de mierda rara vez se decidía a funcionar, así que dejé un alijo de mantas en el suelo.) —Discutí con alguien,− les expliqué, golpeando la llave en el contacto con una fuerza innecesaria. −Le tiré mi Cola, y no quería quedarme por su respuesta. — ¿Con quién? —, Preguntó Luna. Había estado temiendo esa pregunta, porque sabía la reacción que conseguiría. —Con Draco Malfoy— Dos desvanecidos, suspiros femeninos siguieron mi respuesta.

—Oh, vamos—, me quejé yo. —El chico es un cabrón. No puedo soportarlo. Duerme con todo lo que se mueve, y su cerebro se encuentra en sus pantalones, lo que significa que es microscópico.

—Dudo de eso—, dijo Ginny con otro suspiro. —Dios, H, sólo tú puedes encontrar un defecto en Draco Malfoy —. La fulminé con la mirada cuando giré la cabeza hacia la parte de atrás del estacionamiento.

—Es un idiota—. —Eso no es cierto, —intervino Luna. —Padma dijo que habló con ella en una fiesta recientemente. Ella estaba con Parvati y Angelina, y dijo que sólo se acercó y se sentó a su lado. Él fue muy amable—

Eso tenía sentido. Padma era sin duda la Duff si estaba con Angelina y Parvati. Me pregunté cuál de ellas quedaría con Malfoy esa noche. —Es encantador—, dijo Ginny. —No eres más que la pequeña miss cínica, como de costumbre. —Ella me dio una cálida sonrisa desde el otro lado de la cabina. —Pero, ¿qué demonios fue lo que hizo para que llegaras a lanzarle la Cola? —Ahora sonaba preocupada. Le había suficiente tiempo. — ¿Te dijo algo, H? — —No—mentí. —No es nada. Sólo me molestó—. Duff.

 ** _Hey tú, si tú..si te gustó, ya sabes que hacer ;)_**

 ** _Te pido que me dejes tu Review (me motiva a seguir), gracias :3_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Esta es una adaptación del libro "THE DUFF" por Kody Keplinger, los personajes de Harry Potter, no me pertenecer, sino son de la fantástica J.K Rowling.**

 **Capitulo 3 - "DUFF"**

 **DUFF**.

La palabra rebotaba en mi mente mientras aceleré por la 5th calle. No me atreví a decirles a mis amigas acerca del nuevo y maravilloso insulto que acababa de ser añadido a mi lista de vocabulario, pero cuando me miré en el espejo retrovisor, la afirmación de Malfoy de que era poco atractiva, indeseable etiqueta (más como arrastrada) parecía estarse confirmando. Luna es una figura perfecta de reloj de arena, cálida y con acogedores ojos azules. Ginny tiene el cutis perfecto, añadiendo esas pecas que vuelve locos a todos, y las piernas de una milla de largo. No podía compararme con cualquiera de ellas. —Bueno, digo que vayamos a otra fiesta, ya que es tan temprano—, Ginny sugirió. —Me enteré de una en Oak Hill. Algunos chicos la universidad están en casa para las vacaciones de Navidad y decidieron tener un reventón grande. Angelina me lo dijo esta mañana. ¿Queréis ir? —.

— ¡Sí! — Luna se enderezó debajo de la manta. — ¡Totalmente deberíamos ir! En las fiestas universitarias hay chicos universitarios. ¿No sería divertido, Hermione? — Suspiré. —No. En realidad no—.

—Oh, vamos—. Luna me alcanzó y me apretó el brazo. — Esta vez no bailaremos, ¿de acuerdo? Y Ginny y yo nos comprometemos a mantener a todos los chicos calientes lejos de ti, puesto que es evidente que los odias—. Ella sonrió, tratando de empujarme de nuevo a un buen estado de ánimo.

—No odio a los chicos calientes—, le dije. —Sólo a uno—. Después de un momento, suspiré y volví a la carretera, en dirección a la línea del condado. —Muy bien, vamos a ir. Pero me compraréis un helado después. De dos bolas—.

−Trato hecho—.

 **Al otro día..**

No hay nada más pacífico que la calma del sábado por la noche, o el domingo por la mañana muy temprano. Los ronquidos sordos de papá retumbaban desde el pasillo, pero el resto de la casa estaba en silencio cuando me deslicé en algún momento después de uno de ellos. O tal vez me había ensordecido por el ruido del bajo en la fiesta de Oak Hill. Honestamente, la idea de la pérdida auditiva no me molestaba demasiado. Si eso significaba que nunca tendría que escuchar tecno de nuevo, lo era todo para mí. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y caminé a través del oscuro y vacío cuarto. Vi la postal sobre la mesa de café, enviada desde cualquier ciudad dónde estuviera mamá ahora, pero no me molesté en leerla. Todavía estaría allí por la mañana, y estaba demasiado cansada, así que me arrastré por las escaleras hasta mi cuarto. Ahogando un bostezo, colgué mi abrigo en el respaldo de mi silla y me acerqué a la cama. La migraña comenzó a disminuir cuando pateé mis Converse a través de la habitación. Estaba exhausta, pero mi TOC1 estaba llamando por completo. El montón de ropa limpia en el suelo, al pie de mi cama tenía que ser doblada antes de que pudiera dormir. Con cuidado, levanté cada pieza de ropa y la doblé con precisión vergonzosa. Entonces apilé las camisas, jeans y la ropa interior en secciones separadas en el suelo. De alguna manera, el acto de doblar la ropa arrugada me tranquilizaba. Como ya hice las pilas perfectas, mi mente se despejó, mi cuerpo se relajó, y mi irritación de la noche de música fuerte y desagradable y cerdos ricos, obsesionados con el sexo disminuyó. Con cada arruga incluso, volví a nacer. Cuando toda la ropa estuvo doblada, me puse de pie, dejando las pilas en el suelo. Me quité el jersey y los pantalones vaqueros, que apestaban a las fiestas sofocantes, y los tiré en el cesto de la esquina de mi habitación. Podría ducharme por la mañana. Estaba demasiado cansada para hacer frente a esta noche. Antes de arrastrarme debajo de las sábanas, di un vistazo al espejo de cuerpo entero al otro lado del cuarto. Busqué mi reflejo con nuevos ojos, con nuevos conocimientos. Incontrolable cabello castaño ondulado. Una nariz larga. Grandes muslos. Busto pequeño. Sí. Definitivamente material de Duff. ¿Cómo no lo había sabido? Quiero decir, nunca me consideré particularmente atractiva y no era difícil ver que Ginny y Luna, dos delgadas y magníficas, pero aún así. El hecho de que jugaba el papel de la fea en su dúo delicioso no se me había ocurrido. Gracias a Draco Malfoy, pude verlo ahora. A veces es mejor ser ignorante..

Tiré una manta hasta mi barbilla, ocultando mi cuerpo desnudo de la mirada al espejo. Malfoy era la prueba viviente de que la belleza era sólo superficial, por lo que ¿por qué sus palabras me molestaban? Yo era inteligente. Yo era una buena persona. Entonces, ¿a quién le importaba si era la Duff? Si fuera atractiva, tendría que hacer frente a tipos como Malfoy tropezando conmigo. ¡Uf! Así que ser la Duff tenía sus beneficios, ¿no? Ser poco atractiva no tenía que apestar. ¡Maldito Draco Malfoy! no podía creer que me estuviera haciendo preocuparme por tal estúpida, mierda sin sentido y poco profunda. Cerré los ojos. No lo pensaría por la mañana. No pensaría en Duffs nunca más. El domingo era fantástico, agradable, tranquilo, euforia sin interrupciones. Por supuesto, las cosas solían ser bastante tranquilas cuando mamá no estaba. Cuando estaba en casa, la casa parecía ruidosa. Siempre había música o risa o algo alegre y caótico. Pero parecía que no estaría en casa durante más de un par de meses, y en el momento en que ella se había ido, todo acabó por callarse. Al igual que yo, papá no era muy sociable. Era enterrado por lo general en su trabajo o viendo la televisión. Lo que significaba que la casa Piper estaba casi en silencio. Y, en una mañana después de que me había visto obligada a soportar todo el ruido de clubes y fiestas, una casa tranquila era el equivalente a la perfección. Pero el lunes apestaba. Todos los lunes apestan, por supuesto, pero este lunes realmente lo jodió todo. Todo comenzó a primera hora cuando Luna se dejó caer en español con las mejillas llenas de lágrimas y de rímel.

—Luna, ¿qué va mal? — Le pregunté. — ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Está todo bien?— Lo admito, siempre me asustaba realmente en las raras ocasiones en que Luna llegaba a clase en luciendo algo menos que alegría. Quiero decir, ella estaba constantemente saltando y riendo. Así que cuando llegó en un aspecto tan deprimido, me asustó hasta la mierda. Luna sacudió la cabeza tristemente y se desplomó en su asiento. —Todo está bien, pero... ¡no puedo ir al baile de bienvenida!— Nuevas lágrimas cayeron de sus grandes ojos chocolate. — ¡Mamá no me deja ir! —

¿Eso era todo? ¿Me ha hecho asustarme por el baile de bienvenida? — ¿Por qué no? —, Pregunté, todavía tratando de ser simpática. —Estoy castigada—, Luna aspiró por la nariz. −Vio mi boleta de calificaciones en mi cuarto esta mañana, descubrió que suspendí química, ¡y se enloqueció! ¡Es jodidamente injusto! El baile de bienvenida de baloncesto es, como, mi baile favorito del año... después del de promoción y del de Sadie Hawkins y del de bienvenida de fútbol.

Incliné mi barbilla y la miré burlonamente. —Wow, ¿cuántos favoritos tienes? — Ella no contestó. O se rió. —Lo siento, Luna. Sé que tiene que apestar... pero yo tampoco voy. —No he mencionado que consideraba la total práctica de los bailes de la escuela degradantes o que no eran más que desechos gigantes de tiempo y de dinero. Luna ya sabía mi opinión sobre el asunto, y yo no creía que ayudara recordarle la situación. Pero yo estaba muy feliz, no sería la única chica que se lo saltaría. — ¿Qué tal esto? Iré a tu casa y veremos películas toda la noche. ¿Tu madre estará bien con eso?— Luna asintió con la cabeza y se secó los ojos con el puño de la manga. —Sí—, dijo ella. — Mamá te quiere. Piensa que eres una buena influencia para mí. Así que va a estar bien. Gracias, Hermione. ¿Podemos ver Expiación otra vez? ¿O ya estás harta?—

Sí, estaba muy enferma de los romances sentimentales con los que Luna se desmayaba, pero podía superarlo. Le sonreí. —Nunca me canso de James McAvoy. Incluso podemos ver La joven Jane Austen si quieres. Será un programa doble. Ella se echó a reír —por fin— justo cuando el maestro se dirigió a la parte delantera de la sala y comenzó a enderezar obsesivamente los lápices en su escritorio antes de pasar lista. Luna echó una mirada al escuálido maestro. Cuando me miró, sus ojos de color azul claro brillaban con lágrimas frescas. — ¿Sabes cuál es la peor parte, H? — Susurró.

—Le iba a preguntar a Nott si quería ir conmigo. Ahora voy a tener que esperar hasta el baile de promoción para pedirle un baile—. Debido a su estado delicado, decidí no recordarle que a Theodore Nott no le interesaría porque tenía el busto grande. En lugar de eso acabé diciendo: —Lo sé. Lo siento, Luna—. Una vez que la pequeña crisis estuvo detrás de nosotras, español pasó sin problemas. Las lágrimas de Luna se aclararon, y en el momento en que sonó el timbre, se reía vertiginosamente mientras Angelina, una amiga nuestra, nos hablaba de su nuevo novio. Me enteré de que había sacado una A en mi última Prueba de vocabulario2 . Además, entendiendo totalmente cómo conjugar los verbos regulares en presente subjuntivo. Así que estaba malditamente de bastante buen humor cuando Luna, Angelina, y yo salimos del aula. —Y tiene un trabajo en el campus—, divagaba Angelina cuando fuimos de camino por el pasillo lleno de gente. — ¿A qué escuela va? — Le pregunté. —A la comunidad universitaria de Oak Hill—. Ella sonaba un poco avergonzada, y se apresuró a añadir: —Pero es sólo para conseguir su título de asociado antes de ir a una universidad. Y OHCC3 no es una mala escuela ni nada—. —Ahí es donde iré yo—, dijo Luna. —No quiero ir demasiado lejos de casa—.

Luna y yo éramos como polos opuestos, era una especie de gracia a veces. Siempre se puede predecir lo que una de nosotras va a querer hacer justamente escogiendo lo inverso de la otra. Personalmente, yo quería salir del infierno de Hamilton, tan pronto como fuera posible. La graduación no podría llegar suficientemente pronto, y entonces yo estaría en Nueva York para la universidad. Pero la idea de estar tan lejos de Luna, —no verla despidiéndose de mí todos los días o escuchar su parloteo acerca de bailes y chicos gays— de repente me asustó. No estaba del todo segura de cómo iba a manejar la situación. Ella y Ginny eran un tipo de equilibrio para mí. No estaba segura de si alguien estaría dispuesto a aguantar mi cinismo una vez que me fuera de la ciudad. —Debemos llegar a química, Luna—, dijo Angelina mientras sacudía su largo flequillo negro de sus ojos. —Ya sabes cómo se pone el Sr. Lupin cuando llegamos tarde—. Salieron corriendo al departamento de ciencia, y comencé a caminar por el pasillo en dirección al régimen del programa de AP4 . Mi mente se dirigió a otros lugares, a un futuro sin mis mejores amigas para mantenerme sana. Nunca lo había considerado antes, y ahora que estaba pensando en ello, me hizo ponerme muy nerviosa. Sabía que ellas se burlarían de mí por ello, pero tendría que encontrar una manera de mantenerme en contacto constante. Creo que mis ojos perdieron el contacto con mi cerebro, porque lo siguiente que supe, fue que me encontré de golpe con Draco Malfoy. Ese fue el final de mi buen humor. Tropecé hacia atrás, y todos mis libros de texto se deslizaron de mis brazos y se estrellaron contra el suelo. Malfoy me agarró por los hombros, sus manos grandes me capturaron antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de tropezar con mis propios pies y golpear el suelo. —Whoa—, dijo, estabilizándome. Estábamos demasiado cerca el uno del otro. Me sentí como si hubiera insectos arrastrándose por debajo de mi piel, extendiéndose por los lugares donde sus manos me habían tocado. Me estremecí de asco, pero él lo malinterpretó. —Wow, Duffy—, dijo, mirándome con una sonrisa arrogante. Él era muy alto —lo había olvidado, sentado junto a él en el Orea la otra noche. Era uno de los poco chicos en nuestra escuela que era más alto que Ginny— por lo menos 6.2 pies de altura. Un pie entero más alto que yo. — ¿Hago que tus rodillas tiemblen?—. —Si como no—. Me torcí fuera de su alcance, plenamente consciente de que sonaba como Alicia Silverstone en Clueless, pero simplemente no importaba. Me arrodillé y empecé a recoger mis libros, y para mi intenso desagrado, Malfoy se unió a mí. Estaba jugando el papel de buen samaritano, por supuesto. Apuesto a que estaba esperando a que una porrista caliente, como Ginny, pasara y pensara que estaba siendo un caballero. Que cerdo. Siempre en buscando darse a notar

—Inglès, ¿eh? —, Dijo, echando un vistazo a los papeles dispersos, cuando los cogió. — ¿Puedes decir algo interesante? —

—"The sound of your voice makes me sick"—. Me levanté y esperé a que me entregara mis papeles.

—Eso suena sexy—, dijo, poniéndose de pie y dándome la pila del trabajo en español que habíamos recogido juntos. — ¿Qué significa?—.

—El sonido de tu voz me enferma—.

—Excéntrica—. Sin otra palabra, cogí los papeles de sus manos, los guardé dentro de uno de mis libros, y troté camino a clase. Tenía que poner la mayor distancia entre yo y el hijo de puta mujeriego como fuera posible. ¿Duffy? ¿En serio? ¡Él sabía mi nombre! El imbécil egoísta no podía dejarme en paz. Por no hablar de que mi piel todavía picaba donde me había tocado. La clase AP del Sr. Hadrig consistía sólo de nueve estudiantes, y siete de ellos ya estaban en la clase en el momento en que entré por la puerta. El Sr. Hagrid me lanzó una mirada sucia a través de sus ojos entrecerrados, presionándome porque la campana sonaría en cualquier momento. Llegar tarde era un delito grave en opinión del Sr. Hagrid, y casi tarde constituía un delito menor. No fui la última en aparecer, sin embargo. Eso ayudó un poco. Me senté en el fondo de la clase y comencé a abrir mi cuaderno, pidiéndole a Dios que el Sr. Hagrid no me llamara por mi tardanza. Con mi estado de ánimo actual, no había garantía de que no empezaría a maldecirlo. No lo hizo y los dos nos ahorramos el drama. El último estudiante entró justo cuando sonó la campana.

—Lo siento, Sr. Hagrid. Estaba poniendo carteles promoviendo la ceremonia de inauguración de la próxima semana. No ha empezado aún, ¿verdad? —.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando levanté la vista al chico que acababa de entrar..

 ** _Hey tú, si tú..si te gustó, aunque sea un poco, te pido que me dejes tu Review (me motiva a seguir), gracias :3_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando levanté la vista al chico que acababa de entrar.**_

Muy bien, así que no estoy tranquila por el hecho de que odio a los adolescentes que salen en la escuela secundaria y que constantemente deliran y hablan de lo mucho que "quieren" a su novio o novia. Admito que odio a las chicas que dicen que aman a alguien antes de que estén saliendo. No oculto el hecho de que, en mi opinión, el amor toma años —cinco o diez por lo menos— para desarrollarse, y las relaciones de la escuela secundaria parecen sin sentido para mí. Todo el mundo sabía esto de mí... pero nadie sabía que yo era casi un hipócrita.

Bueno, vale, Ginny y Luna lo sabían, pero no contaban.

Ronald Weasley. Aparte de la trágica aliteración, era perfecto en todos los sentidos. No era un jugador de fútbol cargado de testosterona. No era un sensible hippie que tocaba la guitarra. No escribía poesía o usaba delineador de ojos. Así que probablemente no habría sido clasificado como el chico típico caliente, pero eso trabajaba a mi favor, ¿verdad? Los deportistas, chicos de bandas, y chicos Emo no miraban dos veces —como Malfoy redactó con tanta delicadeza— a la Duff. Probablemente tenía una mejor oportunidad con el inteligente, políticamente activo, con algún chico socialmente torpe como Ronald. ¿No? Mal, mal, mal. Ron Weasley era mi pareja perfecta. Desafortunadamente, él no tenía conocimiento de este hecho. Eso era todo, porque perdí mi capacidad para formar frases coherentes cada vez que se acercaba a mí. Probablemente pensó que era muda o algo así. Nunca me miró ni me habló o incluso no pareció notarme en el fondo de la sala. Para una chica con un culo gordo, me sentí bastante invisible. Me daba cuenta de Ron, sin embargo. Me daba cuenta de su anticuado pero adorable corte pelirrojo tazón y su piel de marfil pastosa. Me daba cuenta de sus ojos verdes debajo de sus gafas con lentes ovalados. Me daba cuenta de que llevaba una chaqueta y la usaba con todo, y me daba cuenta de la manera adorable en que se mordía el labio inferior cuando estaba pensando en algo muy difícil. Yo estaba en... bueno, no era amor, pero definitivamente me gustaba. Me gustaba profundamente Ronald Weasley.

—Bien−, murmuró el Sr. Hagrid —Pero mantén un ojo en el reloj mañana, Sr. Weasley. —Claro que sí, señor—. Ron se sentó en primera fila junto a Padma. Como una acosadora, escuché su conversación mientras el Sr. Hagrid comenzó a escribir los apuntes de clase en la pizarra. Normalmente no soy una canalla, pero he aquí, como hace la gente cosas locas. Al menos esa es la excusa popular. — ¿Cómo fue tu fin de semana, Ron?— Padma le preguntó a través de su nariz constantemente congestionada. — ¿Hiciste algo emocionante?— —Fue muy bueno—, dijo Ron. —Papá nos llevó a Lavander y a mí fuera del estado. Recorrimos la Universidad de Southern Illinois juntos. Fue divertido—. — ¿Lavander es tu hermana? — Padma le preguntó. —No. Lavander es mi novia. Ella va al instituto Oak Hill. ¿No te hablé de ella? De todos modos, ambos fuimos aceptados, por lo que queríamos comprobarlo. Estoy buscando otras escuelas, pero hemos estado juntos durante un año y medio, y tenemos la necesidad de asistir a la misma escuela para evitar el problema de larga distancia. — ¡Eso es dulce! — Exclamó Padma.

—Yo estoy considerando sólo hacer algunas clases en la OHCC antes de decidir a qué universidad voy a ir—. Mi piel había dejado de hormiguear, pero ahora mi estómago estaba haciendo repugnantes volteretas. Pensé que iba a vomitar, y tuve que luchar contra el impulso de salir corriendo de la clase con una mano ahuecada sobre mi boca. Al final, gané la batalla para mantener mi desayuno, pero todavía me sentía bastante mierda.

¿Ron tenía novia? ¿Desde hacía un año y medio? ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Cómo me perdí eso? ¿Y qué iban a ir a la universidad juntos? ¿Significa eso que era uno de esos estúpidos blandos románticos, de los que me burlaba a diario? Yo esperaba mucho más de Ronald Weasley. Esperaba que fuera tan escéptico acerca de la naturaleza del amor adolescente como yo. Esperaba que viera la universidad como una decisión muy importante, no uno que debía ser influida por el lugar donde tu novio/novia fuera aceptada. Esperaba que fuera... bueno, ¡inteligente! No saldrá contigo, de todos modos, me susurró una voz en mi cabeza. Sonaba misteriosamente como el desconcertante susurro de Draco Malfoy. - Tú eres la Duff, ¿recuerdas? Su novia es, probablemente, más delgada, con un busto grande. -

Ni siquiera era la hora del almuerzo, y sin embargo, ya quería saltar de un acantilado. Bueno, está bien, eso era dramatizar un poco. Definitivamente, quería volver a casa e irme a la cama, sin embargo. Quería olvidar que Ron tenía novia seria. Quería lavar la sensación de las manos de Malfoy en mí. Mayormente, sin embargo, quería borrar la palabra Duff de mi memoria. Oh, sí, y las cosas se pusieron peor ese día, también. Alrededor de las seis de la tarde, el hombre en las noticias empezó a hablar sobre alguna tormenta de nieve que aparecería a "tempranas horas de la mañana". Supongo que el consejo escolar se apiadó de nosotros ya que no habíamos tenido un solo día de nieve hasta ahora, porque se adelantó y suspendió las clases antes de estar afectados por la tormenta. Así que Ginny llamó a las siete y treinta e insistió en que fuéramos a Orea, ya que no teníamos que levantarnos temprano a la mañana siguiente. —No sé, Ginny—, le dije. — ¿Qué pasa si las carreteras están mal? — Lo admito. Estaba buscando alguna razón para no ir. Mi día fue bastante malo por su cuenta. No sabía si podría soportar la tortura de ese infierno, también. —H, la tormenta no se supone que comenzará hasta, como, las tres de la mañana o algo. Mientras estemos en casa para entonces todo va a estar bien. —Tengo un montón de deberes—.

—No debes entregarlos hasta el miércoles. Puedes hacerlos mañana todo el día si quieres— . Suspiré. — ¿Podéis Luna y tú encontrar a otra que las lleve e ir sin mí? Simplemente no me siento bien para hacerlo. Ha sido un mal día, Ginny—. Yo siempre podía contar con que Ginny actuaría a la menor señal de problemas. — ¿Qué ha pasado? —, Preguntó. — ¿Estás bien? No parecías muy contenta en el almuerzo. ¿Se trata de tu madre? —. —Ginny—. —Dime lo que pasa—. —Nada—, le aseguré. —Hoy sólo apesta, ¿de acuerdo? Nada importante ni nada. No estoy de humor para ir de fiesta con vosotras esta noche—.

Hubo una pausa en el otro extremo de la línea. Por último, Ginny dijo: —Hermione, sabes que me lo puedes contar, ¿verdad? Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo, si es necesario. No mantengas las cosas embotelladas. No es bueno para ti—. —Ginny, estoy bi... —Estás bien—, me interrumpió ella. —Sí, lo sé. Sólo estoy diciendo que si tienes un problema, estoy aquí para ti—. —Ya lo sé—, murmuré. Me sentía culpable por haberla puesto nerviosa por algo tan estúpido. Tenía la mala costumbre de esconder todas mis emociones, y Ginny lo sabía muy bien. Ella siempre estaba tratando de tener un ojo en mí. Siempre persuadiéndome para compartir lo que no terminaría explotando más tarde. Podía ser molesto, pero saber que alguien se preocupaba... bueno, se sentía bien. Así que no podía enfadarme al respecto. —Lo sé, Ginny. Sin embargo, estoy bien. Es sólo que... hoy me enteré de que Ronald tiene novia, y estoy un poco desanimada. Eso es todo—.

—Oh, H, —suspiró ella. —Eso es una mierda. Lo siento. Tal vez si sales esta noche, Luna y yo podemos animarte. Dos bolas de helado y todo—. Dejé escapar una risita. —Gracias, pero no. Creo que me quedaré en casa esta noche—. Colgué el teléfono y bajé las escaleras, donde encontré a mi padre con el teléfono inalámbrico en la cocina. Lo oí antes de verlo. Estaba gritándole al receptor. Me paré en la puerta, suponiendo que me vería y de inmediato bajaría la voz. Pensé que algún agente teleoperador estaba recibiendo un bronca del Sr. Granger, pero entonces apareció mi nombre

—¡Piensa en lo que le estás haciendo a Hermione! — La voz alta de papá, que tomé fruto de ira, sonaba más como una súplica. —Esto no es bueno para una chica de diecisiete años y su madre. Ella te necesita aquí en casa, Gina. Te necesitamos aquí—. Me deslicé de nuevo a la sala de estar, sorprendida al darme cuenta de que estaba hablando con mi madre. A decir verdad, no sabía realmente cómo me sentía al respecto. Acerca de las cosas que estaba diciendo. Quiero decir, sí, perdí a mi mamá. Tenerla en casa hubiera sido bueno, pero no era como si no estuviéramos acostumbrados a estar sin ella..

 ** _Hey tú, si tú..si te gustó, ya sabes que hacer ;)_**

 ** _Deja tu Review (me motiva a seguir), gracias :3_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Esta es una adaptación del libro "THE DUFF" por Kody Keplinger, los personajes de Harry Potter, no me pertenecer, sino son de la fantástica J.K Rowling.**

 **Capitulo 5 - "Otra vez, èl"**

Caminé arriba hacia mi dormitorio. Tomé mi teléfono móvil de encima de la cómoda y marqué el número de Ginny. Dos tonos y respondió. —Hey, Ginny. He cambiado de opinión sobre Orea... y, eh, ¿crees que estaría bien si me quedo esta noche contigo? Te contaré sobre esto más adelante, pero... no me quiero quedar en casa—. Volví a doblar la ropa limpia del suelo en los pies de mi cama antes de irme, pero no me ayudó tanto como lo solía

—Sírveme otro, Dirk. — Deslicé el vaso vacío hacia el camarero, que lo atrapó con facilidad. —Te estoy cortando el hilo, Hermione—. Rodé mis ojos. —Es cola de cereza—. —Qué puede ser tan peligroso como el whisky. — Puso el vaso en el mostrador detrás de la barra. —No hay más. Me lo agradecerás más adelante.

La cafeína da dolores de cabeza que son una perra, y sé cómo son las chicas. Cuando ganes cinco libras, me culparás. —Lo que sea. —

¿Y qué si he ganado peso? Ya era la Duff, y el hombre al que quería impresionar tenía novia seria. Podría ganar setenta libras y no estar peor.

—Lo siento, Hermione. — Dirk se mudó al otro extremo de la barra, donde Angelina y su mejor amiga, Padma, esperaban pedir sus bebidas. Yo tamborileaba los dedos sobre la superficie de madera de la barra, mi mente se fue lejos de las luces estroboscópicas y de la música. ¿Por qué no había insistido en quedarme en casa con papá? ¿Por qué no le hice hablar conmigo? Me mantuve imaginándomelo, revolcándose en su miseria... solo. Pero así es como nosotros los Pipers manejamos el estrés. Solos. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podemos cualquiera de nosotros abrirnos? ¿Por qué no admite papá que él y mamá tienen problemas? ¿Por qué no podía enfrentarme al respecto?

—Hola, Duffy—. ¿Por qué ese idiota tiene que sentarse a mi lado? —Vete, Malfoy, — gruñí, con la mirada fija en mis dedos inquietos. —No puedo—, dijo. −Como ves, Duffy, no soy de rendirme fácilmente. Estoy decidido a engancharme con una de tus amigas, preferiblemente con la que tiene la percha excepcional.

—Entonces ves a hablar con ella—, sugerí. —Lo haría, pero Draco Malfoy no persigue a las chicas. Ellas le persiguen a él. —Él me sonrió. —Está bien. Ella estará aquí pidiéndome dormir con ella pronto. Hablar contigo sólo acelerará el proceso. Hasta entonces, tienes el honor de disfrutar de mi compañía.

Por suerte para mí, no se ve como si estuvieras armada con una bebida esta noche. —Él se rió, pero se detuvo de repente. Podía sentir sus ojos en mí, pero no levanté la vista. — ¿Estás bien? No pareces tan agresiva como de costumbre—. —Déjame en paz, Malfoy. Lo digo en serio—. — ¿Qué va mal? — —Vete—.

La ansiedad en mi interior necesitaba escapar, ser liberada de alguna manera. No podía esperar a que Ginny y yo volviéramos a su casa para desahogarme. Tenía que dejarlo salir en este momento. Pero no quería llorar, no delante de la mitad de la escuela, y no había manera de que fuera a hablar con Dirk o con la bolsa de basura que estaba mi lado, y golpear a alguien sólo me metería en problemas. No pude ver ninguna otra opción, pero me sentí como si fuera a explotar si no lo dejaba salir pronto. Mamá estaba en California. Papá se estaba ahogando. Yo era demasiado cobarde como para hacer algo al respecto.

—Tiene que haber algo que te molesta— insistió Malfoy —Parece como si fueras a llorar. —Puso una mano sobre mi hombro, obligándome a enfrentarme a él. — ¿Hermione? —

Entonces hice una cosa muy jodida. Mi única excusa es que tenía una increíble cantidad de estrés, y necesitaba una salida. Necesitaba algo que me distrajera,—algo lejos del drama de mis padres— sólo por un segundo. Y cuando vi mi oportunidad, no me detuve a pensar en lo mucho que lamentaría esto más adelante. Una oportunidad se sentó en el taburete de la barra junto a mí, y yo me abalancé sobre él. Literalmente. Besé a Draco Malfoy. En un segundo su mano estaba en mi hombro, y sus ojos grises descansando, por un momento, en mi cara, y al siguiente, mi boca estaba en la suya. Mis labios eran feroces con emoción embotellada, y él parecía tenso, con su cuerpo congelado en estado de shock. Eso no duró mucho tiempo. Un instante después, devolvió la agresión, sus manos volaron a mis lados y me tiraron hacia él. Se sentía como una batalla entre nuestras bocas. Mis manos le agarraron el pelo lacio, tirando más de lo necesario, y la punta de sus dedos se clavaron en mi cintura. Funcionó mejor que golpear a alguien. No sólo me ayudó a liberar la presión angustiosa, sino que definitivamente me distrajo. Quiero decir, es difícil pensar en tu padre cuando estás haciendo esto con alguien. Y tan molesto como suena, Malfoy era un muy buen besador. Él se inclinó hacia mí, y tiré de él con tanta fuerza que casi se cayó de su taburete. En ese momento, no pudimos acercarnos lo suficiente el uno al otro. Nuestros asientos separados parecía como si estuvieran a kilómetros de distancia Todos mis pensamientos se desvanecieron, y me convertí en una especie de ser físico. Las emociones desaparecieron. Nada existía, solo nuestros cuerpos y nuestros labios estaban en guerra en el centro de todo. ¡Fue una bendición! Fue increíble, para no pensar. ¡Nada! Nada... hasta que él lo jodió.

Su mano se deslizó hacia arriba de mi cintura, se arrastró a lo largo de mi torso, y llegó a pararse en mi busto. Todo me inundó de nuevo, y de repente recordé exactamente quién me estaba besando. Saqué mis manos de su pelo y lo empujé lejos de mí tan duro como pude. La ira —fresca, ira caliente— se apoderó de mí, sustituyendo completamente la preocupación ansiosa que había estado sintiendo un minuto antes. Sus manos cayeron, una aterrizó en mi rodilla, cuando se apartó. Él me miró sorprendido, pero satisfecho con claridad. —Wow, Duffy, eso ha sido... Y le di una bofetada. Le golpeé con tanta fuerza, que la palma de mi mano picó con el contacto. La mano de mi rodilla voló a su mejilla. — ¿Qué demonios? —Preguntó. — ¿Por qué has hecho eso?— — ¡Gilipollas! — Grité. Salté de mi taburete y tomé por asalto la pista de baile. No quería admitirlo, pero estaba más loca que él.

 ** _Hey tú, si tú..ya sabes que hacer :3_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Esta es una adaptación del libro "THE DUFF" por Kody Keplinger, los personajes de Harry Potter, no me pertenecer, sino son de la fantástica J.K Rowling.**

 **Capitulo 6 - "Ginny, besè a Draco Malfoy"**

—Ginny—, susurré. Bueno, despertarla a las tres de la mañana no era muy agradable para mí, pero ella era la que siempre me decía de compartir o desahogarme o lo que sea. Así que, técnicamente, ella se lo buscó. —Eh, Ginny... — ¿Hmm? — — ¿Estás despierta? — —Mmm...mmm. —Si te digo algo, ¿juras no decírselo a nadie? — Le pregunté. —Y prometes, ¿qué no te vas a enloquecer?— —Claro, H—, murmuró. — ¿Qué es? — —Le he dado un beso a alguien esta noche— le dije. —Bien por ti. Ahora vuelve a dormir—. Tomé una respiración profunda. —Fue a Malfoy... Draco Malfoy—.

Ginny se disparó hacia arriba en la cama. — ¡Whoa! — Ella sacudió la cabeza y se frotó el sueño de sus ojos grandes color verde avellana. —Bueno, ahora estoy despierta—. Ella se volvió hacia mí, su pelo rojo largo sobresalía en todos los ángulos posibles. Dios, ¿cómo se las arreglaba para hacer incluso que se viera bien? — ¡OMG! ¿Qué pasó? Pensé que odiabas al chico—. —Le odio. Siempre le he odiado. Era sólo un estúpido, inmaduro, momento irreflexivo de... estupidez. —Me senté y abracé a mis rodillas a mi pecho—.Me siento sucia. —Ensuciarse puede ser divertido—.

—Ginny—.

—Lo siento, H, pero no veo cuál es el problema—, admitió. —Él está caliente. Es rico. Es probablemente un besador excepcional. ¿Lo es? Quiero decir, tiene esos labios que sólo me hacen pensar... —Ginny — Puse mis manos sobre mis oídos. — ¡Alto! Mira, no estoy totalmente orgullosa de esto. Estaba molesta, él estaba allí, y yo... Dios, no puedo creer que lo hiciera. ¿Eso me hace una puta?— — ¿Besar a Wesley? No lo creo—. — ¿Qué hago, Ginny? —

\- ¿Besarlo otra vez? — Le lancé una mirada fría antes de caer de nuevo en mi almohada. Me di la vuelta para darle la espalda. —Olvídalo—, le dije. —No he dicho nada—. —Oh, H, no seas así—, dijo. —Lo siento, pero creo que debes buscarle el lado bueno por una vez en tu vida. Quiero decir, no has tenido novio desde... —Se interrumpió. Las dos conocíamos el nombre, después de todo.

—De todos modos, es hora de que comiences a tener un poco de acción. Nunca hablas con tíos, excepto Drik, y él es demasiado viejo para ti. Y ahora que sabemos que Ronald está fuera del mercado, ¿cuál es el problema si sales con Malfoy? ¿Te mataría? — —No estoy saliendo con él—, susurré. —Draco Malfoy no sale, se folla a todo el mundo, para el caso. Sólo le di un beso, y fue tan estúpido... ¡estúpido, estúpido, estúpido! Fue un gran error—.

Ella se puso de nuevo a su lado del colchón. —Sabes, sabía que no podrías resistirte a su encanto para siempre—. —Disculpa—, le dije, girándome para mirarla. —Me estoy resistiendo muy bien, gracias. ¿Y sabes qué? No hay nada que resistir. Lo encuentro repugnante. Esta noche ha sido sólo un error de juicio y nunca volverá a suceder—. —Nunca digas nunca, H—.

Ella estuvo roncando en cuestión de segundos. Me quejé para mí misma unos minutos, luego me quedé dormida, maldiciendo interiormente tanto a Ginny como a Malfoy. Por extraño que parezca, eso fue reconfortante. Papá justo acabó su trabajo en Tech Plus, un local de Ganga en Best Buy, cuando entré por la puerta a la tarde siguiente, sacudiendo la nieve fresca de mi pelo. La tormenta no había sido tan grande como el hombre del tiempo había previsto, pero los copos seguían cayendo fuera. El sol era brillante, sin embargo, por lo que el moderado polvo se fundiría al anochecer. Me quité la chaqueta y miré a papá, que estaba en el sofá, hojeando el Diario Hamilton y una taza de café caliente en la mano izquierda. Levantó la vista cuando me oyó entrar —Eh, abejorro—, dijo, poniendo su taza sobre la mesa del café. — ¿Te divertiste con Ginny y Luna?—. —Sí—dije. — ¿Cómo fue el trabajo? — —Atareado—, suspiró. — ¿Sabes cuántas personas en esta ciudad tuvieron portátiles para la Navidad? Estoy seguro de que tú no, así que sólo te voy a decir que muchas. ¿Sabes cuántos de los ordenadores portátiles eran defectuosos? — ¿Muchos?— Supuse. —Bingo—. Papá sacudió su cabeza y empezó a doblar el periódico. —Si no tienen dinero para gastar en un buen ordenador portátil, ¿por qué molestarse? Sólo tienes que ahorrar y comprar uno mejor más adelante. Acabas gastándote ese dinero extra en las reparaciones si no lo haces. ¿Recuerdas eso, abejorro? Si te enseño una cosa en la vida, deja que sea esa—.

Traté de olvidarme de ese maldito beso y de lo idiota que había sido. Intenté, intenté, intenté. Y, por supuesto, fracasé miserablemente.

 ** _Hey tú, si tú, sabes que hacer! :3_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Esta es una adaptación del libro "THE DUFF" por Kody Keplinger, los personajes de Harry Potter, no me pertenecer, sino son de la fantástica J.K Rowling.**

 **Capitulo 7 - "Mi dia de suerte - Agh"**

Esperé en la cafetería, mirando fijamente las psicodélicas paredes azules y anaranjadas, la persona que escogió los colores de nuestra escuela debe haber tenido un serio problema con las drogas. Tratando de terminar mis deberes de matemáticas. Yo estaba preguntándome a mí misma la vieja cuestión — ¿dónde se utiliza esto en la vida real?—. Entonces sentí una mano en mi hombro. Sentí una sensación espeluznante en mi piel, y supe exactamente quién estaba detrás de mí. Genial. De puta madre. Me moví apartándome la mano de Malfoy y me giré hacia su cara, agarrando mi lápiz como un dardo y apuntando directamente en su nuez de Adán. Ni siquiera se inmutó. Sus ojos grises examinaron el lápiz con fingida curiosidad y dijo:

—Interesante. ¿Es así como saludas a todos los chicos que te gustan? —Tú no me gustas. — ¿Eso quiere decir que me amas, entonces? Odiaba la forma suave, segura en que hablaba. Muchas chicas pensaban que era sexy, pero en realidad era un acosador. Todo en él gritaba ¡violación en una cita!. Ugh.

—Esto quiere decir que te odio —le espeté—. Y si no te quedas lejos de mí, te acusaré de acoso sexual. —Podría ser un caso difícil —reflexionó Malfoy. Quitándome el lápiz y comenzando a darle vueltas entre sus dedos—. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que fuiste tú quien me besó. Técnicamente, puedo acusarte de acoso. -

Apreté los dientes. Seguía odiándolo a pesar de eso, no me molestaría siquiera en recordarle que él había estado más que dispuesto a participar. —Devuélveme mi lápiz —murmuré. —No lo sé —dijo—. Contigo esto podría ser clasificado como un arma peligrosa... junto con los vasos de refresco de cereza. Interesante opción, por cierto. Yo siempre creí que eras una chica de Sprite. Sabías que... claro. -

Lo fulmine con la mirada, esperando su combustión espontánea antes de que yo agarrara los libros de texto y los cuadernos de la mesa. Eludió mi intento de pisar su pie y se quedó mirándome mientras me marchaba por el pasillo. Estaba a medio camino de la gimnasio, donde Ginny, la capitana de las animadoras, debía haber terminando su práctica, cuando me alcanzó. —Oh, vamos, Duffy. Eso fue sólo una broma. Relájate. —No fue divertido. -

—Tu sentido del humor necesita algo de práctica, entonces —sugirió Malfoy—. La mayoría de las chicas encuentran mis bromas divertidas.

—Esas chicas deben tener su coeficiente intelectual lo suficientemente bajo como para caer. Se echó a reír. Al parecer, yo era la divertida. —Oye, tú nunca me dijiste por qué te enfadaste la otra noche —dijo—. Estabas demasiado ocupada empujando tu lengua en mi garganta. Entonces, ¿cuál era el problema?

—Ninguno de tu...— empecé, pero me detuve de repente— ¡Oye! no... No hubo lengua! —

Me recorrió un escalofrío de rabia, cuando me di cuenta de su sonrisa traviesa—. ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Lárgate de aquí. Dios, ¿por qué me acechas? Yo pensé que Draco Malfoy no perseguía a las chicas. Pensé que ellas lo perseguían a él, ¿verdad?

—Tienes razón. Draco Malfoy no persigue a las chicas, y no te estoy persiguiendo —dijo—. Estoy aquí esperando a mi hermana. Ella está haciendo un examen del Sr. Rollins. Yo solamente te vi en la cafetería y pensé… —

¿Qué? ¿Pensaste en torturarme un poco más? —Apreté mis puños—. Déjame sola. Ya me has hecho bastante. —

\- ¿Qué te he echo? —se preguntó, sonando un poco sorprendido. No le respondí. No quería darle la satisfacción de saber que lo de Duff me molestaba a causa de él. Disfrutaba demasiado de ello. En su lugar, salí corriendo hacia las puertas del gimnasio tan rápido como pude. Esta vez no me siguió, gracias a Dios. Me apresuré en entrar en el gimnasio azul y naranja .¡Oh, Dios!. Los colores brillantes... Yo podía sentir el dolor de cabeza acercándose...y me senté en las gradas más cercanas. —¡Muy bien el ensayo , chicas! —Gritó Ginny desde el otro lado del gimnasio—.

Bueno, el próximo partido de baloncesto es el viernes. Las quiero a todas practicando el baile, y Vikki trabaja las patadas altas. ¿De acuerdo? —El Escuadrón Skinny murmuró en un acuerdo general. —Impresionante —dijo Ginny—. Hasta luego, muchachas. ¡Vamos Leones! — ¡Vamos Leones! —Corearon las otras animadoras, ya separadas. La mayoría de las chicas salieron corriendo hacia los vestuarios, unas pocas se dirigieron a las puertas, charlando entusiasmadas con sus amigas. Ginny salto sobre mí. —Hola, H —dijo—, lo siento se nos fue el tiempo. ¿Te importa si me cambio antes de salir de aquí? Me siento un poco sucia. —No me importa —, murmuré. — ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó ella, sospechando inmediatamente. —Nada, Ginny. Ve a cambiarte. —H, qué puedo hacer…

—No quiero hablar de ello. —Yo no estaba de humor para entrar en otro debate sobre Malfoy con ella. Probablemente acabaría defendiéndolo como la última vez. — Estoy bien, ¿de acuerdo? —Le dije, suavizando mi voz—, un largo día. Dolor de cabeza. —Ginny parecía escéptica cuando caminaba, bastante menos animada, hacia los vestuarios. Fantástico. Me sentía como una zorra total. Ella sólo quería asegurarse de que yo estaba bien, y la alejé. No debería haberme irritado con ella a causa de Malfoy, aunque ella pensara que era un maldito príncipe. Pero cuando salió del vestuario con su sudadera con capucha y los pantalones vaqueros, su alegría habitual había vuelto. Ella se acerco hasta donde estaba sentada con su mochila cargada en el hombro, con una sonrisa pegada en su rostro impecable, sin problemas. —A veces, no puedo creer la mierda se escucha en los vestuarios —dijo. — ¿Estás lista para irnos, H? —Claro —Recogí mis libros y comencé a caminar hacia las puertas del gimnasio, con la esperanza de que Malfoy no estuviera al acecho en los pasillos. Ginny debió haber notado mi ansiedad. Pude ver la tensa mirada de preocupación en su rostro, pero ella no dejó que lo notara esta vez. En cambio, dijo—, así que, de acuerdo, Padma realmente va a conseguir la reputación de ser una puta.

—Ella ya la tiene. —Bueno, sí —Ginny admitió—, pero está a punto de empeorar. Ella está saliendo con un jugador de fútbol junior, ya sabes, como se llame, pero ella le dijo a un tipo de la escuela Oak Hill que quería llevarle a la Fiesta del Baloncesto. No sé por qué se hace estas cosas así misma. Tú, Luna, y yo tendremos asientos en la primera fila para el drama, cuando llegue la noche. Por cierto, ¿qué te pondrás para salir?

—Nada.

—Caliente, pero dudo que te dejen entrar desnuda, B. — Estábamos caminando por el laberinto de mesas en la cafetería para llegar hacia el estacionamiento. —No. Me refiero a que Luna y yo no vamos a ir a la Fiesta —, dije

—Por supuesto que sí, —protestó Ginny. Negué con la cabeza. — Luna está castigada. Yo le prometí que iba a ir y que veríamos unas películas para chicas. Ginny me miró atónita mientras se abrió paso entre la puerta azul y entró al frío estacionamiento de estudiantes. — ¿Qué? Pero si a Luna le encanta la Fiesta del Baloncesto. Es su favorita después de la Fiesta del Fútbol. Sonreí un poco, a pesar de mí misma. — Y Sadie Hawkins . — ¿Por qué no sabía yo esto? El baile de bienvenida está cerca. ¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo? Me encogí de hombros. — Lo siento. Yo ni siquiera había pensado en ello. Y creo que Luna sigue estando batida. No quiere hablar de no poder ir.

 **Ya en clase...**

—Bueno, porque el trabajo de Hawthorne's es tan extraordinario y aplicable a la sociedad contemporánea, que quiero que cada uno escriba un ensayo relacionado con la novela — ignoró los ruidosos suspiros—. El ensayo puede ser sobre alguna parte del libro, un personaje, una escena, un tema. Pero quiero que esté muy bien pensado. También se les permite trabajar en pareja —la clase zumbó con excitación— que yo voy a asignar —le excitación desapareció. Yo sabía que estaba en problemas cuando la señora Perkins sacó su hoja. Eso significaba que podía asignar parejas en orden alfabético, y desde que no había chicos cuyos apellidos empezaran por Q en la clase, mi pareja obligada era…

—Granger trabajará con Malfoy. Mierda. Había conseguido mantenerme al margen de Malfoy por una semana y media —desde el día en que me había acosado después de la escuela— pero la señora Perkins tenía que ir y decir eso. Recitó los últimos nombres de la lista, antes de decir: —Espero que los informes sean de no menos de cinco páginas de largo. La fuente es de doce puntos, a doble espacio, Padma, no use ese truco de nuevo.

Ella sonrió de buen humor. —Ahora, quiero que las parejas trabajen juntas. Ambos deben contribuir al reportaje. ¡Y sean creativos, gente! ¡Diviértanse! —No es probable —susurré a Luna, que estaba sentada en el siguiente pupitre al mío.

—Oh, yo creo que tienes suerte, Hermione —dijo ella—. Yo estaría encantada si Malfoy fuera mi pareja. Pero mi corazón pertenece a Nott. Es tan injusto que Ginny tenga que trabajar con él… —miró hacia el sitio asignado a Ginny, al final de la clase—.Probablemente, verá su casa, su habitación, todo. ¿Crees que le dirá algo bueno sobre mí si le pregunta? Tal vez ella va a ser mi cupido.

No me molesté en responder.

—El ensayo tiene que durar exactamente una semana —anunció la señora Perkins por encima de las charlas—. Así que, por favor, trabajen en ello este fin de semana. La campana sonó y todos nos levantamos al mismo tiempo. Lástima que la señora Perkins se escurriera a un lado para evitar ser pisoteada por la estampida hacia la puerta. Luna y yo nos unimos a la multitud y Ginny nos atrapó cuando acabábamos de salir al pasillo. —Esto es una mierda —siseó—. ¿Un ensayo sobre la nada? No quiero elegir un tema. ¡Es su maldito trabajo! ¿Cuál es la cuestión de esta maldita asignación que ni siquiera nos puede dar algo para escribir? Es ridículo. —Pero tú vas a trabajar con Nott y… —Por favor, Luna. No empieces con esa mierda —Ginny pestañeó

—. Él. Es Gay. No va a suceder, ¿de acuerdo? —Nunca se sabe. Así que, ¿no vas a jugar a cupido para mí? —Te presentaré chicos en la cafetería —le dije, volviéndome en dirección a mi taquilla— Necesito coger unas cosas primero—.

—Guay —

Ginny agarró a Luna por la muñeca y tiró de ella hacia el otro pasillo—. Nos encontraremos en la maquina de los snocks, ¿vale? Vamos, Luna —y me dejaron sola en el pasillo lleno de gente. Vale, no realmente lleno. Hamilton High tenía alrededor de cuatrocientos estudiantes o algo así, pero considerando el bajo número, los pasillos parecían bastante más llenos esa tarde. O quizá yo estaba estresada y volviéndome claustrofóbica. De todas maneras, mis amigas se fueron, y yo me quedé entre las bestias..

 ** _Hey tú, si tú, sabes que hacer! :3_**

 ** _Saludos,_**

 ** _Doppelganger94 :D_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Esta es una adaptación del libro "THE DUFF" por Kody Keplinger, los personajes de Harry Potter, no me pertenecer, sino son de la fantástica J.K Rowling.**

 **Infinitas gracias a** Hermy Evans Black **y a** Nuria16, **por sus Reviews Prometo actualizar con bastante frecuencia, por lo gral actualizo de 3 capítulos por día, se lo que se siente quedarse con esas ganas de más. De nuevo, muchas gracias por la oportunidad que le están dando a esta adaptación, y por el apoyo.**

 **XO,**

 **Doppelganger94 :3**

 **Capitulo 8 - "En la boca del lobo"**

Me abrí paso entre los atletas fuertes y las parejas besándose —son tan desagradables— y me dirigí al pasillo de ciencias. Sólo me tomé un minuto en mi taquilla que, como el resto del colegio, estaba pintada de azul y naranja. Giré mi combinación y abrí la puerta de un tirón. Detrás de mí, un grupo de animadora corría a través de los gritos. — ¡Vamos, Leones! ¡Leones! ¡Leones! — Acababa de coger mi abrigo y mi mochila y cerrado la puerta cuando él apareció. Honestamente, lo había esperado más pronto. —Parece ser que somos socios, Duffy. -

Di una patada a la taquilla con un poco de excesiva fuerza. —Desafortunadamente, sí. Malfoy, pasando los dedos por su fantastico pelo lacio mientras se apoyaba en la siguiente taquilla a la mía. —Bueno, ¿en tu casa o en la mía? — ¿Qué? —Para hacer la asignación este fin de semana —dijo él, estrechando los ojos. No es ninguna de tus ideas, Duffy. No te estoy persiguiendo. Sólo estoy siendo un buen estudiante. Draco Malfoy no persigue a las chicas, ellas… —Te persiguen a ti. Sí, lo sé —me puse el abrigo sobre la camiseta. —Si tenemos que hacer esto, he estado pensando…

—¡Malfoy! —una flaca morena que no reconocí (parecía estudiante de primer año) se arrojó sobre él. Lo miró fijamente, con sus grandes ojos sensibleros—. ¿Bailarás conmigo en la fiesta esta noche? —Por supuesto, Meghan —dijo, pasando la mano por su espalda. Era tan alto como para mirar su escote sin ningún problema. Pervertido bastardo —. Reservaré un baila para ti, ¿vale? — ¿De verdad?

— ¿Podría mentir? — ¡Oh, gracias, Draco! —él se agachó y ella le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla antes de irse corriendo, sin mirarme ninguna vez. Malfoy volvió su atención hacia mí.

— ¿Qué estabas diciendo? —Creo que tenemos que quedar en mi casa —gruñí, apretando los dientes. — ¿Qué problema hay con mi casa? —preguntó—. ¿Tienes miedo de que te persiga, Duffy?

—Por supuesto que no. Sólo que prefiero trabajar en mi casa. Dios sabe qué tipos de enfermedades podría coger poniendo un pie en tu dormitorio —sacudí la cabeza—. Así que en mi casa, ¿de acuerdo? Mañana por la tarde, como a las tres. Llama antes de venir. -

No le di oportunidad de que respondiera. Si tenía algún problema con eso, me escribiría una nota. Así que, olvidando decirle adiós a propósito, me fui, lanzándome entre los grupos de chicas cotilleando, apresuradamente hacia la cafetería. Encontré a Ginny y Luna esperándome en la vieja máquina expendedora. —No lo entiendo, Ginny —estaba diciendo Luna. Insertó un dólar en la única máquina que funcionaba y esperó que su Sunkist cayera al fondo de la ranura.

 **Ya en el coche..**

Instantáneamente, Luna se envolvió en la vieja manta. Ginny, temblando visiblemente, la fulminó con la mirada con envidia cuando se puso el cinturón de seguridad. Con una rápida pisada al acelerador, reducimos al lote de estudiantes de la carretera y con exceso de velocidad nos alejamos de Hamilton High, como prisioneros corriendo de sus celdas, que era una especie de lo que éramos. —No puedo creer que no estés nominada a reina de la fiesta esta vez, Ginny —dijo Luna en el asiento trasero—. Estoba segura de que lo serías. —Nah. Me votaron como reina de la fiesta del futbol. Hay una regla sobre la gente que gana más de una vez el mismo año. No puede ser nominado otra vez. Van a ser, Parkinson , Choe, o Angelina, estoy segura. — ¿Crees que se pelearán si alguna gana? —Luna sonó preocupada. —Lo dudo —dijo Ginny—. A Angelina no le importa nada esa clase de mierda. Parkinson es más competitiva… realmente, tenía ganas de ver un drama esta noche. ¿Te dije que Parkinson estaba pensando en Draco Malfoy, también? —¡No! —dijimos Luna y yo al unísono

—Sip —dijo Ginny, asintiendo—. Supongo que está intentando poner a su novio celoso. Ella afirma que lo engañó después de una fiesta recientemente (supongo que su novio aún no lo sabe) y está pensando en hacerlo de nuevo. Dijo que fue increíble. —¿Él se acostó con ella? —jadeó Luna.

—Él se acuesta con todo el mundo —dije, girando el coche en la calle 5—. Si tienes una vagina, él te la va a meter. — ¡Ehh, Hermione! —gritó Luna—. No digas la… la palabra con V. —Vagina, vagina, vagina —dijo Ginny, categóricamente—. Supéralo, Luna. Tienes una. Puedes llamarla como es. Las mejillas de Luna se volvieron del color del tomate. —No hay ninguna razón para hablar de ello. Es vulgar y… personal.

Ginny la ignoró y me dijo: —Puede ser futbolista, pero es malditamente sexy. Incluso tú lo admites, H. Apuesto a que es increíble besando. Quiero decir, lo hiciste con él. ¿Fue increíble? ¿Se puede culpar a Parkinson por querer acostarse con él? — ¿Lo hiciste con Malfoy? —graznó Luna, asfixiada en su propia emoción—. ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Ginny me lanzó una mirada. —Está avergonzada —explicó Ginny—. Apuesto a que volaba por besarlo. —No volé —dije. — ¿Era bueno besando? —Preguntó Luna—. ¡Dímelo, dímelo, dímelo! Quiero saberlo. —Sí, debes saberlo. Era bueno. Pero eso no le hace menos desagradable. —Pero —intervino Ginny— con tu experiencia, responde a mi última pregunta. ¿Se puede culpar a Parkinson de querer estar con él?

—No se puede —cambié mi señal de giro—. Ella se culpará a sí misma cuando contraiga alguna enfermedad venérea o cuando su novio se entere. Lo que ocurra primero. —Y eso es exactamente por lo que quería ir a bailar —siseó Ginny—. Podríamos haber sido testigos de primera mano. Como nuestro propio episodio de Gossip Girl de Hamilton. El novio de Parkinson podría enfadarse y tratar de vengarse de su novia que se ha enrollado con el chico más caliente de la escuela, y Hermione, ocultando su amor por Malfoy, se habría desanimado y lo odiaría, mientras suspira por su súper sexy y caliente beso de nuevo.

Mi mandíbula se abrió.

—No podría suspirar por nada de eso. Luna soltó un bufido de risa desde el asiento trasero, tirando de su cola de caballo hacia delante de la boca para ocultar su sonrisa cuando fruncí el ceño por el retrovisor. —Oh, bueno —siseó Ginny—. Estoy segura de que oiremos todo sobre el drama el lunes. —O mañana si la historia es suficientemente buena —dijo Jessica. — Padma y Parvati nunca guardan los cotilleos para sí mismas. Si se vuelven locos, ya sabes que van a llamarnos y a decirnos lo que nos perdimos. Estoy segura de que lo harán —sonrió—. Espero que nos den muchos detalles. No puedo creer que me esté perdiendo mi última fiesta. —Al menos no te la estás perdiendo sola, Luna. Unos segundos después de entrar en Halbrook Lane, giré en la entrada de los Gaithers. Tirando de las llaves del encendido, dije: —La noche de chicas comienza oficialmente. —¡Woohooo! —Luna saltó fuera del sillón trasero y prácticamente bailó en frente de su porche. Empujó la puerta y Ginny y yo la seguimos dentro, sacudiendo las cabezas con diversión. Me quité la chaqueta y la colgué en el gancho justo detrás de la puerta… tú sabes. Sus padres eran súper exigentes con el orden. Ginny hizo lo mismo. —Quiero que mi mamá puede mantener una casa tan bien o que contrate una criada o lo que sea. Nuestra casa parece una pocilga —dijo

— ¡Deprisa, deprisa! ¿Están listas o qué? —Que comience la fiesta —gritó Ginny, corriendo detrás de Luna y subiendo las escaleras. Luna parecía una maníaca cuando trataba de alcanzar a Ginny, pero yo me quedé atrás, subiendo las escaleras a un ritmo regular. Una vez llegué, pude oír a mis amigas riendo al final de la habitación, pero no seguí sus voces. Otra cosa que me llamó la atención en primer lugar. La puerta de la primera habitación, una de las de la izquierda, estaba abierta de par en par. Mi cabeza me decía que pasara a la derecha, pero mis pies no estaban escuchando. Me quedé en la puerta abierta, dispuesta a mirar hacia otro lado. Mi cuerpo tampoco quería cooperar. La cama estaba perfectamente hecha, en azul marino, confortable. Posters de súper héroes cubrían cada centímetro de la pared. Oscuridad sobre la cabecera. La habitación estaba exactamente como la recordaba, sólo que no había ropa sucia en el suelo. El armario abierto parecía vacío, y el calendario de Spiderman, que solía colgarse sobre el ordenador, se había caído. Pero la habitación todavía parecía cálida, como si él todavía estuviera allí. Como si todavía tuviera catorce años..y todo volvio como una similitudinario demasiado dolorosa..

—Viktor, no lo entiendo, ¿quién es esa chica?

—Nadie, no te preocupes por eso. Ella no significa nada para mí. —Pero… —Shhh. No es gran cosa. —Yo te quiero, no me mientas, ¿de acuerdo? —Yo no lo haría. — ¿Lo prometes? —Por supuesto. ¿Realmente te habría herido, Her…?

— ¡H! ¿Dónde diablos has ido? La voz de Ginny me sobresaltó. Rápidamente, salí del dormitorio, cerré la puerta, sabiendo que no podía volver al pasado cada vez que necesitara hacer pis por la noche. — ¡Vamos! Logré mantener mi tono de voz normal. — ¡Dios! Sé paciente por una vez en tu vida. Luego, con una sonrisa forzada, fui a ver la película con mis amigas.

 **De regreso a casa..**

Llegué a casa sobre la una y media de la tarde del día siguiente. Todavía me estaba recuperando de la fiesta de pijamas – donde ninguna habíamos dormido- y apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Sin embargo, el ver mi casa en un estado de completa devastación, me espabiló al instante. Cristales rotos esparcidos por el suelo del salón, la mesita de café estaba boca abajo, como si le hubieran dado una patada y tardé más o menos un minuto en darme cuenta de que había botellas de cerveza dispersas por toda la habitación. Durante un segundo me quedé helada en la puerta pensando que nos habían robado. Entonces escuché los fuertes ronquidos de mi padre en su habitación a través del pasillo y supe que la verdad era aún peor. No vivíamos en una casa museo por lo que se podía caminar con los zapatos puestos por la alfombra. Hoy era indispensable. Cristales, que suponía procedían de varios marcos de fotos rotos, crujían bajo mis pies mientras iba a la cocina a por una bolsa de basura

Me sentí extrañamente entumecida mientras me movía por la casa. Sabía que tenía que estar alucinando. Quiero decir, mi padre había estado sobrio al menos los últimos dieciocho años y las botellas de cerveza dejaban bastante claro que esa sobriedad estaba en peligro, pero yo no sentía nada, tal vez porque no sabía cómo debía sentirme. ¿Qué podría haber pasado que fuese tan grave como para que recayera después de tanto tiempo? Encontré la respuesta en la mesa de la cocina, cuidadosamente disimulada en un sobre manila. — Papeles de divorcio— murmuré mientras examinaba el contenido del paquete abierto. — ¿Qué demonios...? —me quedé mirando la firma de mi madre en estado de shock. Quiero decir, sí, ya me imaginaba que la cosa acabaría más o menos así. Cuando tu madre desaparece durante más de dos meses te lo acabas imaginando. — Pero, ¿ahora?, ¿en serio? ¡Ni siquiera me había llamado para avisarme!, ni a papa. — ¡Maldita sea! — susurré con los dedos temblorosos. Papá no lo había visto venir. ¡Dios!, no era de extrañar que se emborrachara de repente. ¿Cómo podía hacerle esto? ¿Cómo podía hacernos eso a ninguno de los dos?

Aparté el sobre hacia un lado y cayó contra el armario donde guardamos las cosas de limpieza luchando contra las lágrimas que me ardían en los ojos. Cogí una bolsa de basura y me dirigí a la devastada sala de estar. Todo me vino de repente. Sentí un nudo en la garganta mientras cogía una de las botellas de cerveza vacías. Mamá no iba a regresar, papá había vuelto a beber y yo estaba recogiendo literalmente los pedazos. Reuní los fragmentos de vidrio más grandes y las botellas vacías y los tiré a la bolsa intentando no pensar en mi madre. Tratando de no pensar en que probablemente tendría un bronceado perfecto. Intentando no pensar en el atractivo latino de veintidós años al que probablemente se estaba tirando. Tratando de no pensar en la perfecta firma que había utilizado en los papeles del divorcio.

Estaba enfadada con ella. Tan, tan enfadada... ¿Cómo podía haberles hecho esto? ¿Cómo podía haber enviado los papeles del divorcio sin venir a casa, ni avisarnos? ¿Acaso no sabía lo que le haría a papá? ¿Y ni siquiera había pensado en mí?, dejando a un lado que ni me había llamado para prepararme. Justo entonces, mientras daba una vuelta alrededor de la sala, me di cuenta de que odiaba a mi madre. La odiaba por haberse ido para siempre. La odiaba por habernos dejado en estado de shock con esos papeles. La odiaba por haberle hecho daño a papá. Mientras llevaba la bolsa de basura llena de marcos de fotos destrozados a la cocina, me pregunté si mi padre había querido de verdad romper aquellos recuerdos..

Esperaba que no se hubiera cortado con ningún cristal. Quiero decir, que yo no le culpaba por esto, culpaba a mi madre. Ella era la que le había hecho esto. Yéndose, desapareciendo, no llamando, no avisando. Mi padre no hubiera recaído si no hubiera visto esos estúpidos papeles. Estaría bien, viendo la televisión por cable y leyendo el Hamilton Journal, no durmiendo la borrachera. Me dije a mí misma que no llorara mientras ponía la mesita de café de nuevo en su sitio y aspiraba los restos de cristales de la alfombra. No podía llorar, si lloraba no tendría nada que ver con el hecho de que mis padres se estuvieran divorciando. No era una sorpresa. No tendría nada que ver con el hecho de haber perdido a mi madre, se había ido hace mucho tiempo como para llorar. No me pondría de luto por la familia que una vez tuve. Era feliz con mi vida tal y como era, sólo mi padre y yo. No, si lloraba, sería de rabia, de miedo o por algo totalmente egoísta. Podría haber llorado por lo que significaba para mí. Tendría que ser la adulta ahora. Tendría que cuidar de papá. Por el momento mi madre vivía como una estrella en el condado de Orange, ya estaba actuando egoístamente por las dos, así que tendría que echar a un lado las lágrimas. Justo cuando estaba guardando la aspiradora en el cuarto de la lavadora, empezó a sonar el teléfono inalámbrico..

— ¿Hola? — dije.

-Buenas tardes Duffy-

 _ **Hey tú, si tú, sabes que hacer! :3**_

 _ **XO, Doppelganger94**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Esta es una adaptación del libro "THE DUFF" por Kody Keplinger, los personajes de Harry Potter, no me pertenecer, sino son de la fantástica J.K Rowling.**

 **Infinitas gracias a** Hermy Evans Black **y a** Nuria16, **por sus Reviews Prometo actualizar con bastante frecuencia, por lo gral actualizo de 3 capítulos por día, se lo que se siente quedarse con esas ganas de más. De nuevo, muchas gracias por la oportunidad que le están dando a esta adaptación, y por el apoyo. :D**

 **XO,**

 **Doppelganger94 :3**

 **Capitulo 9 - "Comiéndole la boca al lobo?" - Contenido MA, están advertidos! :P**

¡Oh, mierda!. Me había olvidado de que tenía que trabajar con Malfoy en el estúpido proyecto. De toda la gente que podría ver hoy, ¿por qué tenía que ser justamente él? ¿Por qué el día tenía que ir a peor?

—Son casi las tres— dijo. - ya estoy listo para ir hasta tu casa. Me dijiste que te llamara antes de salir... Estoy siendo considerado. -Ni siquiera sabes lo que significa eso- eché un vistazo hacia el pasillo, de donde venían los ronquidos de mi padre. El salón, aunque ya no era una trampa mortal, todavía se veía desordenada y no había forma de saber de qué humor se levantaría mi padre, sólo sabía que no iba a ser bueno. - mira, pensándolo bien, mejor voy yo a la tuya. Te veo en veinte minutos..

En todos los pueblos había una casa de ese tipo. Ya sabes, la que es tan increíblemente bonita que no pega con el resto del pueblo. Esa casa que es tan fastuosa que parece como si los dueños estuviesen restregándote su dinero por la cara. Cualquier pueblo en el mundo tiene una casa como esa y en Hamilton, esa casa pertenecía a la familia Rush. No sé si técnicamente se le podría llamar una mansión, pero la casa tenía tres plantas y dos balcones. ¡Balcones!. Millones de veces me había quedado mirándola embobada mientras pasaba con el coche, pero nunca pensé que llegaría a entrar. Cualquier otro día habría estado un poco emocionada por ver el interior (por supuesto nunca le habría dicho esto a nadie), pero estaba tan ensimismada pensando en los papeles del divorcio que estaban en la mesa de la cocina que sólo podía sentirme ansiosa y miserable. Malfoy se encontró conmigo en la puerta de la entrada, con un molesto gesto de confianza en su cara. Se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados sobre su ancho pecho. Llevaba puesta una camisa azul oscuro de botones con las mangas subidas hasta los codos, y por supuesto había dejado unos cuantos botones sin abrochar. —Hola Duffy—.

¿Sabía cuánto me molestaba aquel nombre? Eché un vistazo hacia el camino de entrada que estaba vacío con la excepción de mi Saturn y su Porsche. — ¿En dónde están tus padres? — pregunté. —Se han ido- contestó con un guiño—. Parece que sólo estamos tú y yo—. Le empujé hacia dentro y pasé a un amplio recibidor poniendo los ojos en blanco del disgusto. Una vez puestos mis zapatos cuidadosamente en la esquina, me di la vuelta hacia Malfoy que me estaba mirando con vago interés. — Vamos a acabar con esto de una vez—. — ¿No quieres hacer un tour por la casa? — —En realidad no—. Malfoy se encogió de hombros. — Tú te lo pierdes. Sígueme—.

Se dirigió hacia el enorme salón el cual, seguramente, era tan grande como la cafetería del Hamilton High. Dos grandes pilares sostenían el techo y tres sofás de color beige junto a dos adorables butacas estaban colocados por la habitación. En una pared vi una enorme televisión de pantalla plana y en la otra una gigantesca chimenea. El sol de enero entraba por las ventanas que se extendían desde el techo hasta el suelo iluminando toda la sala de una manera cálida y natural, pero Malfoy giró y empezó a subir las escaleras alejándose de la confortable habitación. — ¿A dónde vas? — pregunté

Me miró por encima del hombro suspirando exasperado. —A mi habitación, por supuesto—. — ¿No podemos hacer el trabajo abajo? — pregunté. Los extremos de su boca se curvaron ligeramente hacia arriba mientras enganchaba un dedo en su cinturón. —Podríamos Duffy, pero iremos mucho más rápido si escribo en el teclado y mi ordenador está arriba. Tú eres la que dijo que quería acabar con esto de una vez—. Gemí y subí pisando fuerte. —De acuerdo—.

La habitación de Malfoy estaba en el último piso, una de las habitaciones con balcón, y era más grande que mi sala de estar. Su cama gigante estaba sin hacer todavía y había caratulas de videojuegos tiradas por el suelo al lado de su PlayStation 3 la cual estaba enchufada a una tele grande. Sorprendentemente la habitación olía bien, a una mezcla entre su colonia Burberry y ropa recién lavada, como si hubiera dejado la colada por ahí o algo así. La estantería a la que Malfoy se dirigía estaba llena de libros de diferentes autores, desde James Patterson hasta Henry Fielding. Malfoy se dobló por la cintura para mirar la estantería, aparté la mirada de sus pantalones Diésel mientras cogía La Letra Escarlata de la balda y se sentaba en su cama. Me hizo un gesto para que me uniera a él y lo hice reacia. —Bien— dijo ojeando distraídamente su libro de tapa dura. —¿Sobre qué escribimos el trabajo?, ¿alguna idea?— —No—. —Estaba pensando que podríamos hacer un análisis de Hester ***1** — sugirió. —Suena a cliché, pero me refiero a un análisis más profundo del personaje. Principalmente, ¿por qué tiene el affaire? ¿Por qué se acuesta con Dimmesdale? ¿Le ama o simplemente es promiscua? Puse los ojos en blanco. —¡Oh Dios mío!. ¿Siempre vas a por las respuestas más fáciles? Hester es mucho más complicada que eso. —Ninguna de esas opciones demuestra algo de imaginación—. Malfoy me miró con una ceja levantada. —De acuerdo— dijo lentamente. —Si eres tan inteligente, ¿por qué lo hizo entonces? Iluminame—. —Por distracción—. Vale, tal vez era algo descabellado, pero yo seguía viendo ese maldito sobre manila. Pensando en la zorra egoísta de mi madre. Seguía preguntándome lo que significaba que mi padre estuviera borracho por primera vez en dieciocho años. Mi mente buscaba cualquier cosa, cualquiera, que me distrajera de esos pensamientos tan dolorosos, entonces, ¿era tan ridículo pensar que Hester se hubiera sentido de la misma manera? Estaba sola, rodeada de puritanos hipócritas y casados con un chico inglés horrible y que estaba ausente..

—Sólo quería algo que la distrajera de toda la mierda que había en su vida— mascullé. — Una vía de escape... —. —Si eso fue por eso, no funcionó muy bien. Le salió el tiro por la culata—.

En realidad no le estaba escuchando. Mi mente había vuelto a una noche de no hace mucho cuando encontré una manera de apartar las preocupaciones de mi cabeza. Recordé la manera en que mis pensamientos se habían vuelto silenciosos dejando a mi cuerpo que tomara el control. Recordé el éxtasis de la nada. Recordé cómo, antes de que acabara, estaba tan concentrada en lo que había hecho que mis preocupaciones apenas existían. —...Supongo que tiene sentido. Definitivamente es un punto de vista diferente, y a Perkins le gusta la creatividad. Deberíamos sacar un sobresaliente—. Malfoy se giró para mirarme y su expresión se volvió preocupada de repente. —Duffy, ¿estás bien?, estás con la mirada perdida—. —No me llames Duffy—. —Vale. ¿Estás bien Herm...? —. Antes de que pudiera decir mi nombre, me acerqué a él. Rápidamente mis labios se acercaron a los suyos. El vacío mental y emocional tomó el control al instante, pero físicamente estaba más alerta que nunca. La sorpresa de Malfoy no duró mucho y en cuestión de segundos ya tenía sus manos en mi cuerpo. Mis dedos se enredaron en su suave pelo y su lengua se introdujo en mi boca y se convirtió en una nueva arma de guerra.

Una vez más, mi cuerpo tomó el control completo de todo. Nada más existía en mi mente ningún pensamiento irritante que me agobiara. Incluso el sonido del estéreo de Malfoy, que estaba tocando algún rock suave que no reconocí, se desvanecía mientras mi sentido del tacto se agudizaba. Era plenamente consciente de la mano de Malfoy que subía por mi torso para tocar mi pecho. Con esfuerzo le aparté de mí. Sus ojos se abrieron mientras se inclinaba de nuevo hacia mí. — Por favor, no me pegues otra vez—, dijo. — ¡Cállate! —

Podría haber parado en ese momento. Podría haberme levantado y marchado de la habitación. Podría haber terminado con ese beso, pero no lo hice. La sensación de entumecimiento de mi mente que conseguí al besarle era tan eufórica, como si estuviera drogada, que no pude soportar que terminara tan rápido. Odiaría a Malfoy, pero él tenía la llave para escapar y en ese momento le quería...le necesitaba. Sin hablar, sin dudar, me quité la camiseta y la tiré al suelo. No tuvo oportunidad de decir nada antes de que pusiera mis manos en sus hombros y lo empujara sobre su espalda. Un segundo más tarde estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre él y nos besábamos de nuevo. Sus dedos me desabrochaban el sujetador que se unió a mi camiseta en el suelo. No me importaba. No era consciente ni me sentía tímida. Desabroché su camisa mientras él me quitaba el pasador de pelo con forma de lagarto y dejaba caer mis rizos caoba sobre nosotros. Ginny tenía razón, Malfoy tenía un gran cuerpo. La piel se estiraba sobre su pecho esculpido y mis manos bajaban por sus musculosos brazos con asombro. Sus labios se movieron por mi cuello dándome un respiro. Sólo podía oler su colonia estando tan cerca de él. Mientras su boca bajaba por mi hombro un pensamiento me vino a la cabeza. Me preguntaba por qué no me había rechazado, a mi, Duffy. Entonces me dí cuenta. Malfoy no era precisamente conocido por rechazar a ninguna chica y yo era la que debería estar disgustada. Pero su boca presionó la mía otra vez y ese pequeño y breve pensamiento desapareció. Actuando por instinto, tiré del labio de Malfoy con mis dientes, él gimió suavemente. Sus manos se movieron sobre mis costillas, dándome escalofríos en la espalda. Éxtasis. Puro y auténtico éxtasis Sólo una vez, mientras Malfoy me daba la vuelta sobre mi espalda, pensé seriamente en parar. Miró hacía mí mientras su mano experta alcanzaba la cremallera de mis vaqueros. Mi cerebro aletargado se despertó y me pregunté a mi misma si las cosas no habrían ido demasiado lejos. Pensé en quitármelo de encima y terminar justo en ese momento. ¿Pero, por qué tendría que parar? ¿Qué tenía que perder? ¿Qué podía ganar? ¿Cómo me sentiría dentro de una hora... o menos? Antes de que pudiera contestar a esas preguntas, Malfoy me había quitado los vaqueros y las bragas. Sacó un condón de su bolsillo (vale, ahora que lo pienso, ¿quien lleva condones en los bolsillos? En la cartera vale, pero ¿en el bolsillo? Bastante presuntuoso, ¿no crees?). Sus pantalones ya estaban en el suelo también. De repente, estábamos practicando sexo y mis pensamientos estaban en silencio otra vez..

 ***1- Se refieren a personajes de "La letra escarlata" (Es en la Nueva Iglaterra, por el siglo XVII, donde narra la historia de "Hester Prynne", una mujer acusada de adulterio, que debio llevar por condena la letra "A" de adultera en su cuerpo)**

 _ **Hey tú, si tú, sabes que hacer! :3**_

 _ **XO, Doppelganger94**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Esta es una adaptación del libro "THE DUFF" por Kody Keplinger, los personajes de Harry Potter, no me pertenecer, sino son de la fantástica J.K Rowling.**

 **Infinitas gracias a** Hermy Evans Black **y a** Nuria16, **por sus Reviews Prometo actualizar con bastante frecuencia, por lo gral actualizo de 3 capítulos por día, se lo que se siente quedarse con esas ganas de más. De nuevo, muchas gracias por la oportunidad que le están dando a esta adaptación, y por el apoyo. :D**

 **XO,**

 **Doppelganger94 :3**

 **Capitulo 10 - "Viktor Krum"**

Tenía sólo catorce años cuando perdí mi virginidad con Viktor Krum. Él acababa de cumplir los dieciocho, y yo sabía perfectamente que era demasiado mayor para mí. Todavía era una estudiante de primer año de instituto y yo sólo quería tener novio. Quería gustar a alguien y encajar. Viktor era un chico mayor con coche. En aquel momento, pensaba que eso era perfecto. En los tres meses que estuvimos juntos, nunca tuve una verdadera cita con Viktor .Un par de veces nos enrollamos en las últimas filas de un cine, pero nunca salimos a cenar, o a la bolera o a nada de eso. La mayoría de las veces quedábamos a escondidas para que nuestros padres y su hermana, que llegó a ser luego una de mis mejores amigas, no se enteraran de nuestra relación. . De hecho, encontraba esa parte divertida y excitante. Era como un romance prohibido...como Romeo y Julieta, que habíamos tenido que leer en clase de inglés ese semestre. Nos acostamos varias veces, y aunque no disfrutaba realmente del sexo, sí lo hacía de la sensación de cercanía, de conexión, era reconfortante. Cuando Viktor me tocaba así, sabía que me quería. Sabía que el sexo era algo bonito y apasionado, y tenía mis razones para estar con él. Acostarse con Draco Malfoy era completamente diferente. Aunque definitivamente sentía un mayor placer físico, la cercanía y el amor no existían. Cuando terminaba me sentía sucia, como si hubiera hecho algo malo y vergonzoso, pero al mismo tiempo, me sentía bien, viva, libre y salvaje. Mi mente se quedaba completamente despejada, como si alguien hubiera apretado un botón. Sabía que la euforia no duraría para siempre. Pero sentirme sucia, me servía para marcharme rápido.

-Guau- dijo Malfoy. Nos quedamos en la cama sólo unos minutos al acabar, con unos treinta centímetros o más de espacio entre nuestros cuerpos. -No me esperaba esto.

¡Dios!, siempre lo estropeaba cuando hablaba. Enfadada y todavía aturdida por las repercusiones emocionales, me mofé. -¿Qué?, ¿avergonzado de haberte acostado conmigo?

-No.- Me sorprendió lo serio que lo dijo. -Nunca me he avergonzado de acostarme con alguien. El sexo es una reacción química natural. Siempre sucede por una razón. ¿Quién soy yo para decir quien disfruta compartiendo mi cama?- no me vio poner los ojos en blanco mientras decía.

-No, sólo significa que estoy sorprendido. Honestamente, creía que me odiabas. -Realmente te odio- le aseguré, apartando el edredón y levantándome para recoger mi ropa.

-No debes odiarme demasiado- dijo Malfoy, rodando sobre su brazo para mirarme mientras me vestía. -Si casi te tiras encima de mí. Normalmente, el odio no inspira esa clase de pasión-. Me puse la camiseta. -Créeme, Malfoy, definitivamente te odio. Acabo de utilizarte. Tú utilizas a la gente todo el tiempo, así que estoy segura de que lo comprendes-.

Me abroché los vaqueros y cogí la pinza con forma de caimán de la mesita de noche. -Esto ha estado bien, pero si se lo dices a alguien, te juro que te caparé, ¿entendido?

-¿Por qué?- preguntó. -Tú reputación sólo podría mejorar si se supiera que estuvimos juntos.

-Eso quizás sea verdad -admití. -Pero no deseo mejorar mi reputación, y menos de esta manera. Entonces, ¿vas a mantener tu boca cerrada o tengo que buscar algo afilado?

-Un caballero se calla -dijo.

-Tú no eres un caballero. -dije recogiéndome el pelo con el prendedor. -Por eso estoy preocupada.

-¿No te fías de mí? -preguntó, levantando una ceja mientras miraba como me ponía los zapatos en el vestíbulo.

-No me fío de ti para nada- dije.

-Salvo para acostarte conmigo. Tenía esa sonrisa que tanto odiaba.

-¿Esto es cosa de una noche, o te veré otra vez? Comencé a bufar, iba a decirle que soñaba despierto si pensaba que iba a volver a pasar, pero entonces recordé que tenía que volver a casa. El sobre manila probablemente estaría todavía en la mesa de la cocina. -¿Granger?- preguntó Malfoy. Sentí un temblor cuando me tocó el hombro. -¿Estás bien?

 _ **Hey tú, si tú, sabes que hacer! :3**_

 _ **XO, Doppelganger94**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Esta es una adaptación del libro "THE DUFF" por Kody Keplinger, los personajes de Harry Potter, no me pertenecer, sino son de la fantástica J.K Rowling.**

 **Lamento muchísimo el atraso, se me rompió la Notebook y perdí todo, absolutamente todo lo que tenia en ella. Hace unos días pude comprar otra, disculpen nuevamente :(**

 **Infinitas gracias a** Hermy Evans Black **y a** Nuria16, **por sus Reviews., así como a los que me tienen como favorita y siguen la historia, es muy importante para mi recibir su apoyo ¡Estamos en carrera nuevamente!**

 **XO,**

 **Doppelganger94 :3**

 **Capitulo 11 - "Oh, no"!**

Cuando llegué a casa, mi padre todavía estaba en su dormitorio. Terminé de limpiar el salón, evité la cocina y me fui arriba a darme una ducha. El agua caliente no quitó el sentimiento de suciedad que Malfoy había dejado en mi piel, pero me relajó algunos músculos que estaban tensos en la espalda y en los hombros. Esperaba que la suciedad se fuera con el tiempo.

Acababa de envolverme con una toalla cuando empezó a sonar mi móvil en el dormitorio, corrí a través del pasillo para contestar a tiempo.

-Oye, H - dijo Luna en la oreja. -¿Qué has hecho con Malfoy?

-¿Qué?

-Estuvisteis haciendo la redacción de inglés hoy, ¿no?. -pensaba que habíais quedado en

tu casa.

-oh,…sí, bueno. Al final fui yo a la suya.

Me esforcé mucho por no sonar culpable.

\- ¡Oh dios mío! ¿A la mansión?- preguntó Luna -¡Qué suerte!. ¿Has estado en alguno de los balcones? Pansy dijo que esa era una de las razones por la que quería quedar con él otra vez. La última vez fue en el asiento trasero de su Porsche, pero tenía muchas ganas de ver el interior de su casa.

-Luna, ¿esta conversación tiene alguna finalidad?

-¡Ah!, sí -se rió. -Perdón. Sólo quería asegurarme de que estabas bien.

¿Qué les había dado a todos por preguntarme lo mismo esta noche?

-Sé que le odias -continuó. -Quería asegurarme de que tú estás bien… y de que él

también. No apuñalarías al chico ¿verdad? estoy totalmente en contra del asesinato de

tíos buenos, pero si tengo que ayudarte a enterrar el cuerpo, sabes que llevaré la pala.

-Gracias, Luna -dije -pero está vivo. No fue tan malo como esperaba. De hecho,…- casi le

cuento todo a Luna. Que mi padre y mi madre se iban a divorciar y que en un momento

de desesperación había besado a Draco Malfoy, otra vez. Y que ese beso se había

convertido en algo más, en mucho más. Cómo todo mi cuerpo se sentía sucio, pero al

mismo tiempo asombrosamente libre.

Tenía las palabras en la punta de la lengua, pero no pude hacerlas salir.

Todavía no, al menos.

-De hecho...¿qué, H? -preguntó, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Pues,… nada. Que tenía algunas ideas realmente buenas para el trabajo.- Eso es. -Creo

que es, una especie de friki de Hawthorne.

-Bien, eso es bueno. Sé cuánto te gustan los chicos inteligentes. ¿Admites que te gusta?

Me quedé helada sin saber qué responder a eso, pero Luna ya se estaba riendo. -No te enfades, era una broma .Me alegro que haya ido todo bien. Estaba algo preocupada. Tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo iba a suceder. Creo que me estoy volviendo una paranoica.

-Probablemente.

-Tengo que dejarte. Ginny quiere que le llame para contarle todos los detalles de mi cita

con Nott. Ella no lo entiende. De todos modos, te veré en el colegio el lunes.

-Bien. Adiós, Luna.

-Adiós H

Colgué el teléfono y lo puse en la mesita de noche, sintiéndome como una auténtica

mentirosa. Técnicamente, no había mentido; sólo me había callado…pero no contarle las cosas a Luna era un pecado mortal. Especialmente cuando siempre me había ayudado con mis problemas. Pero al final se lo diría. Sobre lo de mis padres, primero necesitaba asimilarlo y luego Hablaría con ella y con Ginny. Lo de Malfoy…¡Dios!, esperaba que nunca lo averiguaran. Me arrodillé a los pies de mi cama y comencé a doblar la ropa limpia, como hacía cada noche. Era raro, pero no había pensado mucho en el problema que tenía en casa. Odiaba Admitirlo, pero tenía que darle las gracias definitivamente a Malfoy por eso.

Papá no salió de su dormitorio el resto del fin de semana. Llamé un par de veces el domingo por la tarde y me ofrecí a hacerle algo de comer, pero él sólo murmuró una negativa sin abrir la puerta. Su aislamiento me aterrorizó. Debía estar deprimido por lo de mamá, y avergonzado de haber dejado pasar su tren; Pero yo sabía que no era saludable. Decidí que si no salía antes del lunes por la tarde, entraría en la habitación y... bueno, no sabía lo que iba a hacer a continuación.

Mientras tanto, intentaría no pensar en mi padre o en los papeles de divorcio que estaban en la mesa de la cocina. Sorprendentemente, fue bastante fácil.

La mayoría de mis pensamientos pululaban alrededor de Malfoy. Pero realmente no sabía cómo manejar la situación en el instituto el lunes. ¿Qué hacer después de una aventura de una noche (o, en mi caso, una de tarde) con un chico popular del instituto? ¿Se suponía que debía actuar de forma indiferente? ¿Tratar de no disimular el odio o parecer normal? ¿O bien, ser honesta conmigo misma y reconocer que me había gustado? ¿Bajar el tono de desprecio y ser amigable? ¿Le debía algo? Por supuesto que no. El había disfrutado de la experiencia tanto como yo menos el odio hacia uno mismo. En el momento en que llegué al instituto el lunes por la mañana, había decidido evitarlo lo más posible.

— ¿Estás bien, H? —Preguntó Luna cuando salimos de español, al final del primer piso.- Estás actuando… rara.

Lo voy a admitir, mis habilidades de espionaje no eran precisamente buenas, pero sabía que Malfoy iba a pasar por delante de la clase cuando fuera de camino a la suya en el segundo piso, y yo no quería arriesgarme a una reunión incómoda post-sexo en el pasillo.

Miré con ansiedad por el borde de la puerta, examinando a la multitud buscando su pelo rubio inconfundibles. Pero Ginny sabía que algo pasaba, estaba siendo demasiado obvio.

—No es nada —Mentí, saliendo al pasillo como un niño pequeño mirando a ambos lados cuando va a cruzar una calle muy transitada, y me sentí aliviada al no verlo por ninguna parte. — Estoy bien.

—Oh, está bien —Dijo ella sin levantar sospechas-. Debo de estarlo imaginando, entonces.

—Sí, debes de estarlo imaginando

Luna se colocó un mechón suelto de cabello rubio que se había soltado de su coleta—.

¡Oh, H, se me olvido contarte! ¡Estoy tan emocionada!

—Déjame adivinar, —bromeé—. Tiene algo que ver con Nott, ¿verdad? ¿Te preguntó en qué lugar conseguiste esos vaqueros ceñidos tan bonitos? ¿O cómo te arreglas el cabello?

— ¡No! —Luna se rió—. No... En realidad, es sobre mi hermano. Él viene a visitarnos esta semana, y debe llegar a Hamilton al mediodía. Me va a recoger a la salida del instituto. Estoy muy emocionada, hace unos dos años y medio desde que se fue para la universidad y... —Hola Hermione, ¿estás segura de que estás bien? —

Me quedé congelada en medio del pasillo. Podía sentir como me estaba quedando blanca y mis manos se tornaron frías, empecé a temblar y empezaba a sentir náuseas pero dije la mentira de siempre. —Estoy bien.

Forcé a mis pies a moverse. — Estoy mejor, bueno, pensé que se me había olvidado algo.

Estoy bien, ¿Qué estabas diciendo?

Luna asintió con la cabeza. — Oh, bueno, estoy muy entusiasmada con la llegada de

Viktor. No puedo creer que diga esto pero lo he echado tanto de menos. Será agradable

pasar el rato con él durante unos días. Ah, y creo que su novia viene con él. ¿Te dije que acaban de comprometerse?

—No. Eso es genial... Tengo que ir a clase, Luna.

—Oh, está bien... Bueno, te veo en Inglés, H.

Ya estaba a mitad de camino por el pasillo antes de que Luna terminara de hablar. Pase junto a un grupo de estudiantes en estampida, apenas me fije en ellos, ya era bastante con andar de puntillas como para embestirles con mi mochila. Los sonidos a mí alrededor poco a poco se desvanecieron cuando los recuerdos no deseados inundaron mi cabeza. Era como si por las palabras de Luna salieran sin control después de mucho tiempo.

 _— ¿Eres Hermione? ¿La perra de primer año que se enrollo con mi novio?_

 _— ¿Tu novio? Yo no—_

 _-—Mantente lo más lejos posible de Viktor._

Mi rostro se enrojeció con los recuerdos.

Mis pies se movieron tan rápido que casi corría hacia mi clase. Como si pudiera escapar de los recuerdos. Como si no me perseguían con una venganza. Pero Viktor Krum estaría de vuelta en Hamilton durante una semana. Viktor Krum estaba comprometido con alguien. Viktor Krum... el chico que me rompió el corazón. Llegue a clase cuando sonó el timbre. Sabía que el señor Snape estaba mirándome pero no me molesté en voltear. Me senté cerca de la parte de atrás de clase, tratando desesperadamente de dedicarme a otra cosa, pero ni siquiera el comentario ingenioso de Ronald Weasley sobre el Poder Legislativo y su cara adorable hizo que dejara por un momento de pensar en Viktor y su novia.

Apenas escuché las palabras del Sr. Snape y cuando sonó el timbre, mis apuntes eran escasos, solo tenía dos frases apenas legibles. Dios, iba a suspender esta asignatura, las cosas se estaban poniendo feas. Si yo fuera una rica snob de Manhattan, podría haber sido un personaje en Gossip Girl. (A veces veo esa serie de mala calidad...aunque mis amigas no lo saben) ¿Por qué no podía ser mi vida una comedia? Por otra parte, incluso en Friends tenían problemas.

Entré en la cafetería, y me encontré con Luna y Ginny esperándome en nuestra mesa. Como siempre, el resto del grupo, se unieron a nosotros. Padma estaba mostrando sus nuevos Vans, por lo que mi enfado fue desapercibido cuando me dejé caer en la silla.

—Son bonitos —Comentó Ginny. — ¿Quién te los regaló?

—Mi padre—Contestó Padma, acariciando la punta de su zapato.

Él y mi madre están compitiendo por mi amor ahora. En un primer momento estaba un poco molesta, pero he decidido seguir el rollo y divertirme con ello. — Ella cruzó las piernas y se toco su pelo oscuro. —Estoy esperando por el próximo Prada. Todos se rieron. —No estuve nada de acuerdo con el divorcio de mis padres —Dijo Ginny —A mi padre no le importaba si yo lo amaba más, supongo.

—Es triste, Gin —Murmuró Luna.

—Oh, no lo es—.Ginny se encogió de hombros y empezó a coger su esmalte de uñas de color naranja. —Papá era detestable. Yo me sentí satisfecha cuando mamá lo echó de la casa. Ella lloró mucho y cuando mamá es más feliz, el mundo es más feliz. Claro, que no tiene tanto dinero, pero no es como papá, siempre controlándonos. Él se ofreció a comprar un coche a mamá, ella no quería, pero él insistía.

—Hola, Pansy, ¿qué ocurrió ayer por la noche? No nos dijiste donde habías ido. — Padma

rió a sabiendas. — ¿Qué paso Pans?

Parkinson puso los ojos en blanco y se toco un mechón de su pelo rizado rubio perfectamente

cuidados.

—Oh, Dios mío. Bueno tuve una pelea con Zabini, no creo que me hable más...

No presté atención a lo que estaba hablando mientras pensaba en otra cosa. Por mucho que quería de dejar de pensar en Viktor. No me interesaban los problemas de Parkinson. Cualquier otro día, hubiera encontrado divertida la historia debido a mi telenovela personal, pero en ese momento el drama parecía tan vago y sin importancia. Así que era insípido. Tan indulgente. Tan vacío. No pude evitar sentirme un poco culpable por pensar eso. Estaba muy distraída pero traté de escuchar los males de Pansy Parkinson.

Luego, algo que dijo me llamó la atención.

-... Pero hice el tonto con Malfoy un rato después...

— ¿Malfoy? —Dije.

Parkinson me miró, orgullosa de lo que ella veía como un logro. ¿No había más de dos tercios de las chicas en la escuela que habían logrado lo mismo? Por ejemplo yo... pero, por supuesto, ella no sabía nada.

—Sí —Dijo—. Después de la pelea con Blaise, terminé en el aparcamiento con Malfoy. Estuvimos en su coche un rato hasta que mi madre me llamó y tuve que irme a casa antes de que pudiéramos hacer algo. Apesta, ¿no?

—Claro—

Mis ojos se movieron a través de la cafetería, en busca de una cabeza rubia por encima de los que le rodean. Estabas sentado con algunos de sus amigos, en su mayoría chicas, por supuesto. Estaban en una mesa rectangular larga al otro lado de la habitación. Llevaba una camiseta negra ajustada. No era muy apropiada para el frío que hacía, estábamos a principios de febrero, mostraba sus perfectos brazos musculosos. Brazos que me habían abrazado... que habían ayudado a borrar mi estrés…

— ¿Os dije chicas que mi hermano viene a la ciudad? —Preguntó Luna—. Él y su novia nos visitarán por una semana.

Ginny me miró preocupada y se preocupó más cuando me vio levantarme.

— ¿A dónde vas, H?

Todos en la mesa me miraron, y traté de parecer convincente. —Acabo de recordar, —le dije— Que tengo que ir a hablar con Malfoy acerca de nuestro trabajo de inglés. Quería evitarlo pero tenía una mejor idea.

— ¿No lo acabasteis el sábado? — Preguntó Luna

—Lo empezamos pero no lo terminamos.

—Porque estaban muy ocupados con otras cosas. — Bromeó Ginny haciéndome un guiño.

No luzcas culpable. No luzcas culpable.

— ¿No has oído? —Luna se echó a reír.- —H está locamente enamorada de Malfoy.

Fingí como si fuera a vomitar y todos rieron. —Correcto —Le dije, asegurándome de que mi voz estaba llena de irritación y asco.- No lo soporto. Dios, le he perdido el respeto desde que la señora Perkins me hizo trabajar con él. —Estaría en éxtasis, si yo fuera tú —Dijo Parkinson, sonando un poco amarga.

—Como sea— Me sentía un poco nerviosa. —Necesito hablar con él acerca del trabajo. Nos vemos más tarde, ¿de acuerdo? —De acuerdo —Dijo Luna, riéndose.

Me di prisa en cruzar la cafetería llena de gente, no paré hasta que estuve a unos pasos de la mesa de Malfoy, donde el único ocupante era Theodore Nott. Entonces hizo una pausa de un segundo, de repente, un poco vacilante. Una de las chicas, era una delgada rubia con los labios de Angelina Jolie, estaba hablando acerca de unas vacaciones de mierda en Miami, y Malfoy estaba escuchando con atención, obviamente, tratando de convencerla de su simpatía.

La repugnancia borró mi inseguridad, y me aclaré la garganta con fuerza, consiguiendo de todo el grupo un poco de atención. La rubia estaba agitada y enojada, pero me centre en Malfoy, que me miró con indiferencia, como si fuera cualquier chica.

—Necesito hablar contigo acerca de nuestro trabajo de inglés

— ¿Es necesario? —Preguntó Malfoy con un suspiro.

—Sí -dije—. Ahora mismo. Yo no voy a suspender por tu pereza. Puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó.

—Lo siento chicas, el deber me llama —Dijo a las chicas afectadas— Os veré mañana, ¿me guardareis un sitio?

—Por supuesto que lo haremos —Chilló una pequeña pelirroja.

Cuando Malfoy y yo nos alejamos, oí decir a los de los Labios Grandes: — Dios, esa chica

es una perra.

Cuando llegamos al pasillo Malfoy preguntó: — ¿Cuál es el problema, Duffy? Te envié un correo electrónico con el ensayo anoche, como me dijiste. ¿Y a dónde exactamente vamos? ¿A la biblioteca?—

—Cállate y ven conmigo—.

Lo llevó por el pasillo, más allá de las aulas de inglés. No me pregunten de dónde saqué esa idea, porque yo no podía contestarla, pero sabía exactamente a dónde íbamos, y estaba segura de que esto me podría hacer una puta. Pero cuando llegamos a la puerta del armario de la limpieza, no tenía ningún sentimiento de vergüenza... todavía no, por lo menos. Agarré el pomo de la puerta y vi los ojos de Malfoy estrechados por sospecha. Abrí la puerta, comprobé que nadie estaba mirando, e hizo un gesto para que él entrara. Malfoy entró en el armario pequeño, y yo lo seguí, cerrando sigilosamente la puerta detrás de nosotros.

—Algo me dice que no se trata de"La Letra Escarlata"—Dijo, e incluso en la oscuridad, sabía que él estaba riendo.

—Cállate

Esta vez me encontró a mitad de camino. Sus manos se enredaron en mi pelo y la mías se posaron en sus antebrazos. Nos besamos con violencia, y nos estrellamos contra la pared. Oí un caer una fregona, o tal vez una escoba, pero mi cerebro apenas registró el sonido cuando una de las manos de Malfoy se trasladó a mi cadera, y me acercó más a él. Él era mucho más alto que yo, se tenía que inclinar para besarme. Sus labios se presionaban con fuerza contra los míos, y dejé que mis manos exploraran sus bíceps. El olor de su colonia invadía el aire rancio de la habitación y llenó mis sentidos. Sentí como su mano insistentemente intentaba levantar el borde de mi camiseta. Con un suspiro, me aparte de él y me agarró por la muñeca.

—No, no... Ahora.

—Entonces ¿cuándo? —Preguntó Malfoy en mi oído. Todavía me tenia sujeta contra la pared. Ni siquiera le faltaba el aliento. Yo, en cambio, luchaba por recuperarlo.

—Más tarde.

—Se más específica.

Me deshice de sus brazos y me dirigí hacia la puerta, casi tropecé con lo que parecía un cubo. Levanté una mano para retocarme el pelo ondulado y sujeté el picaporte.

—Esta noche. Voy a estar en tu casa cerca a las siete. ¿De acuerdo? —

Pero antes de que pudiera responder, salí del cuarto y me apresuré por el pasillo, esperando que no luciera como el paseo de la vergüenza.

No pensé que el timbre que anuncia el final de la clase fuera a sonar nunca. Cálculo era terriblemente largo y aburrido, e inglés era horripilante. Me encontré a mí misma mirando a Malfoy muchas veces, ansiosa por sentir de nuevo los efectos adormecedores que provoca en mi mente sus brazos, manos, y labios. Sólo recé para que mis amigas no lo notaran. Luna, por supuesto, me creería si le digo que está imaginando cosas; Ginny, por otro lado... bueno, con suerte Ginny estaría muy absorbida con la clase de gramática del Sr. Perkins, ja, ¡sí claro!, para mirarme.

Probablemente me interrogaría por horas y adivinaría todo lo que había pasado, viendo a través de mis negaciones. De verdad necesitaba salir de aquí antes de ser expuesta. Pero para cuando finalmente sonó el timbre, no tenía prisa por salir.

Luna entró a la cafetería con su rubia coleta balanceándose tras ella. —¡No puedo esperar a verlo!

—Lo entendemos, Luna —dijo Ginny—. Amas a tu hermano mayor. Es lindo, en serio, pero has dicho eso como... ¿veinte veces hoy? ¿Treinta quizás?

Luna se sonrojó. —Bueno, no puedo esperar.

—Por supuesto que no puedes — sonrió Ginny—. Estoy segura de que estará feliz de verte también, pero quizás quieras calmarte un poquito. —Se detuvo en medio de la cafetería y miró sobre su hombro hacia mí—. ¿Vienes, H!?

—No —dije, agachándome y jugando con los cordones de mis zapatos—. Tengo que... atar esto. Adelántaros chicas. No aplaceis la reunión por mí. Ginny me dirigio una mirada complice antes de asentir y empujar a Luna hacia adelante. Comenzó una nueva conversación para distraer a Luna de mi patética excusa.

—Háblame de su prometida. ¿Cómo es? ¿Es guapa? ¿Tonta como un saco de patatas? Quiero los detalles.

Esperé en la cafetería unos buenos veinte minutos, sin querer tener la oportunidad de encontrármelo en el aparcamiento. Qué gracioso que, hace menos de siete horas, había estado evitando a un chico completamente distinto... uno por el que ahora estaba desesperada por ver.

Tan enfermo y retorcido como era, no podía esperar a estar de vuelta en la habitación de Malfoy. De vuelta a mi propia isla privada. De vuelta a mi mundo de escape. Pero primero tenía que esperar que Viktor Krum saliera del aparcamiento. Cuando me sentí segura de que él se había ido, salí de la escuela, poniéndome el suéter.

El viento de febrero golpeó mi cara mientras me movía a través del aparcamiento vacío, la visión de mi coche no me brindó ninguna comodidad. Me senté en el asiento del conductor, temblando como una loca y encendí el motor. El viaje a casa pareció durar horas, aunque el instituto de Hamilton está a sólo cuatro kilómetros de mi casa. Había comenzado a preguntarme si podía llegar a casa de Malfoy unas pocas horas antes, cuando entré a mi cochera y recordé a mi papá. Oh, genial. Su coche estaba aparcado allí, pero todavía no debería estar de vuelta del trabajo.

— ¡Maldición! —Gemí, golpeando el volante y saltando como una idiota cuando sonó la bocina—. ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición!

La culpa se apoderó de mí. ¿Cómo me pude olvidar de papá? .Mi pobre papá, solo, atrincherado en su dormitorio. Me preocupé mientras salía del coche y caminaba pensando que estaría en su habitación. Si lo estaba, ¿tendría que tumbar la puerta? ¿Luego qué? ¿Gritarle? ¿Llorar con él? ¿Decirle que mamá no lo merece? ¿Cuál era la respuesta correcta?

 _ **Hey tú, si tú, sabes que hacer! :3**_

 _ **XO, Doppelganger94**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Esta es una adaptación del libro "THE DUFF" por Kody Keplinger, los personajes de Harry Potter, no me pertenecer, sino son de la fantástica J.K Rowling.**

 **Lamento muchísimo el atraso, se me rompió la Notebook y perdí todo, absolutamente todo lo que tenia en ella. Hace unos días pude comprar otra, disculpen nuevamente :(**

 **Infinitas gracias a** Hermy Evans Black **y a** Nuria16, **por sus Reviews., así como a los que me tienen como favorita y siguen la historia, es muy importante para mi recibir su apoyo ¡Estamos en carrera nuevamente!**

 **XO,**

 **Doppelganger94 :3**

 **Capitulo 12 - "Adicta a él"**

Casi corrí hasta mi coche y me resulto difícil cuando entré en la autopista. No iba a obtener mi primera multa por Draco Malfoy. El límite tenía que estar señalado en algún lugar. Entonces de nuevo, ya había cruzado varios límites. ¿Qué estaba haciendo exactamente? Siempre me había burlado de las chicas que jodían con Malfoy, y aun así, aquí estaba yo, volviéndome una de ellas. Me dije que había una diferencia. Esas chicas pensaban que tenían una oportunidad con Malfoy; lo encontraban sexy y atrayente, lo que de una forma retorcida, supongo que lo era. Ellas pensaban que era un buen chico, que podían domarlo, pero yo sabía que era un imbécil. Sólo quería su cuerpo. Ninguna atadura. Nada de sentimientos. Sólo quería el subidon.

¿Eso me hacía una drogadicta y una prostituta? Detuve mi coche en frente de la inmensa casa y decidí que mis razones eran justificadas. La gente con cáncer fumaba marihuana con prescripción médica; mi situación era muy similar. Si no usaba a Malfoy para distraerme, me volvería loca, así que en realidad me estaba salvando de la autodestrucción y una montaña de facturas por terapia.

Caminé por la acera y toqué el timbre. Un segundo después, el seguro sonó y el pomo giró. En el instante en que la sonriente cara de Malfoy apareció en la puerta, supe que, a pesar de mi azonamiento, esto estaba mal. Asqueroso. Enfermo. Poco saludable, y completamente estimulante.

Tenía el cabello hecho un desastre. Me vi en el gran espejo y trate de aplacar el desastre de ondas caoba mientras Draco se ponía su ropa detrás de mí. Definitivamente una situación en la que nunca me imagine estar.

—Estoy perfectamente de acuerdo con ser usado, —dijo él mientras tiraba dentro de su apretada franela negra. Su cabello era bastante incriminatorio también—. Pero me gustaría saber para qué estoy siendo usado.

—Distracción.

—Eso ya lo deduje. —El colchón crujió cuando se dejó caer sobre su espalda y se metió los brazos detrás de su cabeza—. ¿De qué se supone que te estoy distrayendo? Hay una posibilidad de que, si lo sé, podría hacer mi trabajo más eficientemente.

—Lo estás haciendo bien ya—. Pase los dedos a través de mi cabello, pero estaba lo mejor que podría lograr. Suspirando, me aleje del espejo y le di la cara a Malfoy. Para mi sorpresa, el me estaba viendo con verdadero interés—. ¿Realmente te importa?

—Claro—. El se sentó y dio unas palmaditas en un lugar junto a él—. Hay más en este increíble cuerpo que abdominales impresionantes. Tengo un par de oídos también, y ellos funcionan muy bien.

Pongo en blanco los ojos y me siento a su lado, poniendo mis pies sobre la cama—. Bien, digo, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de las rodillas—. No es que importe, pero supe que mi exnovio vuelve a la ciudad por una semana esta mañana. Es estúpido, pero entré en pánico. Me refiero, la última vez que nos vimos… no fue muy bien. Es por eso que te arrastré hasta el armario en la escuela.

— ¿Qué pasó?

—Tú estabas allí. No me hagas revivirlo.

—Me refiero con tu ex-novio, —dijo Malfoy—. Tengo curiosidad. ¿Qué clase de miseria pudo causar a una persona odiosa como tú correr a mis brazos musculosos? ¿O es él el que puso la capa de hielo alrededor de tú corazón? —sus palabras sonaron chistosas, pero su sonrisa sonaba sincera, no la desequilibrada que él usa cuando piensa que está siendo inteligente.

—Comenzamos a salir durante mi primer año, —comienzo a decir de mala gana—. El era un estudiante de último año, y sabía que mis padres nunca me dejarían verlo si ellos supieran cuantos años tenia. Así que mantuvimos todo en secreto para todo el mundo. El nunca me presentó a sus amigos o me llevó a ningún lugar o me habló en la escuela, y simplemente asumí que era para protegernos. Bien, por supuesto, estaba totalmente equivocada. Sentía hormigueo en mi piel mientras los ojos de Malfoy me veían. Dios, eso me molestaba. El quizás me estaba viendo con pena. Pobre Duffy. Mis hombres se tensaron, y mire mis medias, negándome a ver su reacción de mi historia. Una historia que no le había contado a nadie sino a Ginny

—Así que lo vi compartiendo con una chica algunas veces en la escuela, —continúe—. Cada vez que le preguntaba, el solo me decía que eran amigos y que no me preocupara. Así que no lo hice. Es decir, el me dijo que me amaba. Tenía toda la razón de creerle. ¿Cierto? Malfoy no respondió.

—Entonces ella se enteró. La chica con la que lo estaba viendo me rastreó un día en la escuela, y me dijo que dejara de follar con su novio. Pensé que era un error, así que le pregunté a el…

—No era un error, —adivinó Malfoy

—Nop. Su nombre no importa, y ellos habían estado juntos desde séptimo año. Yo era la otra mujer… o chica, técnicamente.

Lentamente, miré hacia arriba y vi a Malfoy haciendo una mueca—. Que hijo de puta, —dijo él.

— No puedes hablar. Eres el más grande playboy que hay. —Es verdad, —admite—. Pero no hago promesas. El te dijo que te amaba. El hizo un compromiso. Yo no haría eso nunca. Una chica puede creer lo que quiera creer, pero no digo nada que no sienta. Lo que el hizo es la marca de un verdadero hijo de puta. —En fin, el esta de vuelta en la ciudad esta semana con su prometida.

Malfoy dejó escapar un silbido bajo—. Ah, eso es embarazoso.

— ¿Tu crees?

 _ **Hey tú, si tú, sabes que hacer! :3**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Esta es una adaptación del libro "THE DUFF" por Kody Keplinger, los personajes de Harry Potter, no me pertenecer, sino son de la fantástica J.K Rowling.**

 **Lamento muchísimo el atraso, se me rompió la Notebook y perdí todo, absolutamente todo lo que tenia en ella. Hace unos días pude comprar otra, disculpen nuevamente :(**

 **Infinitas gracias a** Hermy Evans Black **y a** Nuria16, **por sus Reviews., así como a los que me tienen como favorita y siguen la historia, es muy importante para mi recibir su apoyo ¡Estamos en carrera nuevamente!**

 **XO,**

 **Doppelganger94 :3**

 **Capitulo 13 - "Maraña de labios, manos y rodillas"**

Hubo una larga pausa. Finalmente, Malfoy habló, —Bien, ¿Quién es el? ¿Lo podría recordar?

—No lo se. Quizás. Su nombre es Viktor Krum.

—Viktor Krum. —La cara de Malfoy se tornó en horror—. ¿Viktor Krum? ¿Te refieres a ese extraño chico? El chiflado con acné y nariz de garfio? —sus ojos se abrieron como platos sorprendido—. ¿Dime como demonios él tenia dos chicas? ¿Por qué alguien saldría con el? ¿Por qué saliste con el? El era una bestia.

Sentí que mis ojos se contrajeron—. Gracias, —murmuré—. ¿No crees que tal vez eso es lo mejor que una Duff puede lograr? La expresión de Malfoy se cayó. El miró más allá de mi, examinando nuestro reflejo en el espejo de la habitación. Después de unos momentos de incomodo silencio, el dijo— Sabes, Hermione, no eres tan inatractiva. Si tienes cierto potencial. Tal vez si te la pasaras con diferentes amigas…

—Detente, —digo—. Mira, ya me he acostado contigo dos veces. No tienes que halagarme. Además, amo mucho a mis amigas como para cambiarlas por el bien de lucir más atractiva.

— ¿De verdad?

—Si. Me refiero, Ginny ha sido mi mejor amiga, desde, siempre, y ella es la persona más leal que he conocido. Y Luna… buen, ella no tiene idea de su hermano y yo. No éramos amigas en ese entonces. En realidad, no quería conocerla después de que Viktor y yo rompimos, pero Ginny dijo que seria bueno para mí y ella tenia razón… como siempre. Luna puede ser un poco histérica, pero es la más dulce e inocente persona que conozco. Nunca podría dejarlas solo por lucir bien. Eso me haría una verdadera idiota.

—Entonces tienen suerte de tenerte.

—Te dije que no halagaras…

—Solo estoy siendo honesto. —Malfoy frunció el ceño mirando al espejo—. Solo tengo un amigo… un verdadero amigo. Nott es el único tipo con que se me verá, y eso es porque no estamos tratando de atraer a la misma audiencia, si sabes a lo que me refiero—

Una pequeña sonrisa se expandió en sus labios cuando volteó a verme.

—La mayoría de las personas harían lo que fuese para evitar estar con la Duff.

—Bueno, creo que no soy la mayoría—. El me miró seriamente—. ¿La palabra ni siquiera te incomoda? —preguntó.

—No. —Sabía que era una mentira en el segundo en que la respuesta pasó por mis labios. Si me molestaba, pero no admitiría eso. Especialmente no a él.

Todo mi cuerpo parecía ser consciente de sus ojos en mí otra vez. Antes de que el pudiera decir nada, me paré y camine a la puerta del cuarto.

—Escucha, —digo, girando el pomo de la puerta—. Me tengo que ir, pero estaba pensando que deberíamos hacerlo de nuevo—. Como una aventura, tal vez. Puramente físico. ¿Sin ataduras?

— No puedes tener suficiente de mí, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Malfoy, se extendió sobre la espalda de nuevo con una sonrisa—. Eso suena muy bien para mí, pero si soy tan fantástico, deberías correr la voz con tus amigas. Dices que las adoras, por lo que deberías permitirles experimentar el mismo placer alucinante... tal vez al mismo tiempo. Es lo correcto.

Le fruncí el ceño—. Cuando pienso que tal vez tienes alma, dices mierdas como esa. — La puerta dio un vuelco a la pared cuando la abrí. Me marché por la escalera y grité—¡Saldré por mi propia cuenta!

— ¡Nos vemos pronto Duffy!

Que pendejo. Mi padre no parecía darse cuenta de lo que la rodeaba. Creo que su modo de padre sospechoso estaba defectuoso o algo, porque apenas me interrogó cuando me salí de la casa para ir a ver a Malfoy más y más esa semana. Y cualquier papa cuerdo se hubiese alertado cuando su hija usara la excusa de "trabajando en un artículo" dos veces seguidas, ¿pero cuatro veces en una semana? ¿Realmente pensaba que me tomaría tanto tiempo escribir ese estúpido ensayo? ¿No estaba preocupado de que estuviese haciendo exactamente lo que estaba haciendo?

Aparentemente no. Cada vez que salía de la casa, el solo decía—, Pásala bien, abejorro. -

Pero creo que el despiste debe haber estado en el aire. Hasta Ginny, quien me ha estado observando como un halcón desde que Jake llegó a la ciudad, no había captado nada entre Malfoy y yo. Nada más que sus bromas usuales acerca de mi pasión secreta por él, eso es todo. Por supuesto, estaba haciendo todo lo posible para ocultar la evidencia, pero más de una vez, estaba segura que me iba a agarrar.

Como el sábado en la tarde cuando estábamos en mi cuarto arreglándonos para ir a Orea. En realidad, Ginny era la única que se estaba arreglando. La mayoría del tiempo yo estaba sentada en mi cama simplemente y veía como ella posaba en frente al espejo. Habíamos hecho eso un montón de veces, pero con Luna todavía aferrada a su hermano cada sencillo momento, el cuarto se sentía raramente vació. Casi extrañ era muy diferente de nosotras dos. Me refiero, Ginny y yo éramos opuestas pero Luna era de un planeta totalmente diferente. Ella era un constante rayo de luz. El vaso medio lleno. Ella mantenía nuestro balance con una gran sonrisa y una cándida inocencia que siempre nos sombraba. Mientras algunas veces se sentía como que Gin y yo, habíamos visto mucho del mundo.

Me preguntaba cuantos días mas estaría Viktor en la ciudad cuando Ginny se volteó a verme, aparentemente decidiendo si le gustaba sus apretados jeans purpuras después de todo. (Estoy feliz de que lo hiciera porque yo pensaba que eran horribles.)— Sabes, H, estas lidiando con todo esta cuestión de Viktor mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, —dijo ella.

—Gracias… creo.

―Bien, supuse que cuando Viktor volviera a Hamilton con su prometida, estarías espantada. Yo apostaba por lágrimas, llamadas de medianoche y algunas crisis nerviosas de las viejas. Pero en su lugar, has estado totalmente normal.. O, tú sabes, tan normal como Hermione Granger puede estar.

—Me retracto de las gracias.

—De verdad—. Ella cruzó el cuarto y se sentó cerca de mí—. ¿Estas lidiando bien con esto? Te has quejado muy poco, lo cual es preocupante porque tú te quejas de todo.

—No lo hago, —protesté.

—Lo que tú digas.

Puse los ojos en blanco—. Para tu información, he encontrado una manera de sacármelo de la cabeza, pero se arruina cuando sigues hablando de eso, Ginny—. Le di un codazo—.Estoy empezando a creer quieres que llore.

—Eso al menos me probaría que no lo estas reteniendo.

—Gin —clamé.

—No estoy jugando H —dijo ella—. Ese tipo de verdad te arruinó. Estabas llorando, gimoteando, en un desastre de pánico después de lo que hizo, y se que es difícil porque hemos tenido que ocultarlo de Luna, pero necesitas manejarlo de algún modo. No quiero pasar por esa mierda otra vez.

—Ginny, estoy bien, —le aseguré—. Realmente he encontrado una manera de liberar el estrés, ¿bien?

— ¿Qué cosa? Oh, mierda.

―¿Que cosa de que? - Ginny me vió con el ceño fruncido―. Obvio. Tu manera de liberar el estress. ¿Qué estas haciendo?!

―Um… simplemente cosas.

―¿Has estado ejercitándote? ―pregunta ella―. No te avergüences si es así. Mi mamá hace cardio cuando esta molesta. Ella dice que ayuda a canalizar su energía negativa…lo que sea que eso signifique. ¿Entonces que estas haciendo? ¿Te estas ejercitando?

—Um… se podría decir.

Maldición. Mis mejillas definitivamente estaban ardiendo. Me aparte de ella, examinando los vellos detrás de mi brazo.

—¿Cardio?

— Mmm… ujum.

Pero milgarosamente, ella no notó que mi cara estaba en llamas.

—Genial. Sabes, estos pantalones son una talla mayor de los que compro usualmente. Tal vez deberíamos ejercitar juntas. Podría ser divertido.

—No lo creo. —Antes de que pudiera discutirlo o ver el color escarlata de mis mejillas, me puse de pie y dije—, tengo que ir a cepillarme los dientes otra vez. Luego me iré, ¿bien?.

Salí del cuarto. Cuando regrese unos minutos después, estuve forzada a mentir otra vez.

— ¿Quieres quedarte aquí esta noche? —Preguntó Ginny mientras escrespaba su pelo pelirrojo, en el espejo—. Mamá dice que va a ir a una despedida de soltera de una compañera de trabajo, así que solo seriamos nosotras… y un poco de las películas de James McAvoy si quieres. Luna estará triste si se lo pierde, pero…

—No puedo esta noche, Ginny

— ¿Por qué no? —ella sonó dolida.

La verdad era que tenía planes de ver a Malfoy cerca de las once esa noche, pero obviamente no podía ser honesta. Pero no podía mentir tampoco. Me refiero, las mentiras eran siempre jodidamente transparentes. Asi que hice en lo que me estaba convirtiendo cada vez y cada vez mejor en estos días. Lo oculte.

—Tengo planes.

— ¿Después de que salgamos de Orea?

—Sí, Lo siento.

Ginny se volteo del espejo y me quedo viendo por un largo momento. Finalmente, me dijo—, has estado muy ocupada últimamente, sabes. Ya no quieres hacer muchas cosas conmigo.

—Voy a salir contigo esta noche, ¿no? —pregunté.

—Si, supongo, pero… no lo se—. Ella se volteó y examinó su reflejo una última vez—Olvídalo. Vamonos.

Dios, odio ser deshonesta con Ginny. Especialmente porque ella claramente sabia que sucedía algo, incluso aunque ella no lo adivinara todavía. Pero iba a hacer todo lo que estuviera en mi poder para mantener el asunto de Malfoy es secreto. Y, por supuesto, Malfoy actuaba totalmente casual acerca de todo. En público, nos tratamos el uno al otro con la sarcástica indiferencia de siempre. Lo insultaba, le daba miradas asesinas, y lo maldecía en secreto cuando actuaba como un cerdo (no es que tenga que actuar). Nadie habría adivinado que éramos diferentes detrás de puertas cerradas. Nadie podría decir que estaba contando los minutos hasta que nos encontramos en las escaleras de su porche.

Nadie excepto Neville.

―El te gusta, ―el barman bromeó cuando Malfoy, después de soportar una diatriba verbal de su servidora, se fue a bailar con una atractiva cabeza hueca—. Y creo que también le gustas. Ustedes tienen algo.

—Estas demente, —dije, sorbiendo mi refresco de cereza.

—Te lo he dicho un millón de veces, H, y te lo diré otra vez. Eres una mala mentirosa.

— ¡Yo no tocaría a ese cretino ni con un palo de tres metros! — ¿Mi voz transmitía suficiente disgusto?— ¿Realmente piensas que soy tan idiota? El es arrogante, y duerme con todo lo que pueda tener sus sucias manos. La mayoría del tiempo, quisiera sacarle los ojos. ¿Cómo podría gustarme? El es un asno.

—Y las mujeres aman los asnos. Esa es la razón por la que no consigo una cita. Soy demasiado bueno.

—O muy peludo, —ofrecí—. Tome mi último sorbo de mi refresco de cereza y empujé el vaso hacia él—. Aféitate esa barba de Moisés y quizás tengas mejor suerte. Las mujeres no quieren besar alfombras, sabes.

—Estas tratando de cambiar la conversación, —señaló —. Eso solo prueba que tu y el Sr. Asno tienen algo.

—Cállate. Solo cállate.

— ¿Entonces tengo razón?

—No, —dije—. Solo que realmente, realmente me estas sacando de quicio. Bien, definitivamente tenia que encontrar una manera de evitar el Orea por unas pocas semanas… o, mejor todavía, para siempre.

—Tu tiro, Duffy —Malfoy se inclinó sobre su palo de billar, con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro.

—No has ganado todavía —dije, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Pero estoy ganando.

Lo ignoré, centrando mi atención en una de las dos bolas que aún quedaban en la mesa. En ese momento, yo realmente deseaba a Malfoy y sólo pensaba en ir directa a la habitación, por encima de todo lo demás. Pero esa noche, en lo alto de la escalera, Malfoy mencionó la mesa de billar y empezó a jactarse de que era un genio con el palo de billar. Por alguna razón, provocó una vena competitiva en mí, no veía la hora de limpiar el suelo con él y borrarle esa sonrisa arrogante de la cara. Sólo estaba empezando a lamentar mi decisión de desafiarlo en este juego porque, como se vio después, él no estaba muy lejos de la verdad. Yo tampoco era mala en el billar, pero él podía patearme el culo. Y no había nada que pudiera hacer para salir de esta.

—Quédate ahí —susurró él. Sus labios acariciaron detrás de mis orejas, poniéndose detrás de mí. Sus manos se colocaron en mis caderas y sus dedos jugaron con el dobladillo de mi camisa.

—Céntrate, Duffy. ¿Te estás concentrando?

Él estaba intentando distraerme. Y, mierda, estaba funcionando. Me aparté de él, intentando empujarlo con la parte trasera de mi palo. Por supuesto él me esquivó, y yo sólo logré golpear la bola blanca en dirección opuesta a la que había querido, enviándola a la derecha de uno de los agujeros de las esquinas.

—Cero —anunció Malfoy.

— ¡Maldita sea! —me di la vuelta para mirarlo—. ¡Eso no debe contar!

—Pero cuenta —él sacó la bola blanca del agujero y la envió cuidadosamente al final de la

mesa.

—Todo vale en el amor y en el billar.

—Guerra —corregí.

—Es lo mismo —él echó el palo hacia atrás, mirando hacia delante, antes de disparar de nuevo. Medio segundo después, la bola navegó hacia el hoyo. Fue ganadora.

—Idiota —susurré.

—No seas mala perdedora —dijo él, apoyando el palo contra la pared—. ¿Qué esperabas? Obviamente, soy increíble en todo —sonrió—. Pero oye, no puedes estar en mi contra, ¿de acuerdo? No podemos dejar de ser como Dios nos hizo.

—Eres un arrogante tramposo —arrojé mi palo de billar a un lado, dejándolo en el suelo estrepitosamente.

—Los malos ganadores son peor que los malos perdedores. ¡Y no he ganado porque me distrajiste! No podías mantener tus jodidas manos lo suficientemente lejos de mí para hacer un disparo decente. Y por otra cosa…Sin avisar, Malfoy me subió en la mesa de billar. Sus manos se movieron en mis hombros,y un segundo más tarde, estaba tumbada mirando como sonreía. Él se subió a la mesa también, inclinándose sobre mí, con su cara a pocos centímetros de la mía.

—¿En la mesa de billar? —dije, estrechando mis ojos—. ¿En serio?

—No puedo resistirme —dijo—. ¿Sabes? Estás muy sexy cuando te enfadas conmigo, Duffy.

En primer lugar, me llamó la atención la ironía de esa declaración. Quiero decir, usó: sexy y duffy, -que implicaba que era gorda y fea-, en la misma frase. El contraste era casi cómico. Casi. Lo que realmente me extrañaba, sin embargo, era que nadie, ni siquiera Viktor Krum, me había llamado alguna vez sexy. Malfoy fue el primero. Y la verdad era que estando con él me sentía atractiva. La forma en que me tocaba. La forma en que me besaba. Podía decir que su cuerpo me quería. Vale. Vale. Así era Malfoy. Su cuerpo quería a todo el mundo. Pero hasta entonces, era un sentimiento que no había experimentado. Bueno, nunca había experimentado nada. Era extraño. Pero nada de eso podía borrar la punzada de dolor de la última palabra de su declaración. Malfoy había sido el primero en llamarme sexy, pero también el primero en llamarme Duff. Esa palabra me había estado rondando, persiguiéndome, durante semanas. Y era por su culpa. Así que, ¿cómo podía él verme sexy y duff al mismo tiempo? Pregunta mejor: ¿por qué me importaba? Antes de que pudiera pensar alguna respuesta decente, empezó a besarme y sus dedos ya habían localizado los botones y las cremalleras de mi ropa. Nos convertimos en una maraña de labios, manos y rodillas y la cuestión se fue completamente de mi cabeza.

Por el momento, al menos..

 _ **Hey tú, si tú, sabes que hacer! :3**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Esta es una adaptación del libro "THE DUFF" por Kody Keplinger, los personajes de Harry Potter, no me pertenecer, sino son de la fantástica J.K Rowling.**

 **Lamento muchísimo el atraso, se me rompió la Notebook y perdí todo, absolutamente todo lo que tenia en ella. Hace unos días pude comprar otra, disculpen nuevamente :(**

 **Infinitas gracias a** Hermy Evans Black **y a** Nuria16, **por sus Reviews., así como a los que me tienen como favorita y siguen la historia, es muy importante para mi recibir su apoyo ¡Estamos en carrera nuevamente!**

 **XO,**

 **Doppelganger94 :3**

 **Capitulo 14 - "San Valentín"**

Luna echó un brazo alrededor de mis hombros. — ¡Feliz Día de San Valentín, H! —.

— Para ti también, Luna —. Sonreí a pesar de mí misma. No podía evitarlo. Luna tenía una de esas sonrisas contagiosas que hacía realmente difícil ser negativa cuando ella era tan malditamente burbujeante. Llegamos a la puerta del aula y nos encontramos con nuestra maestra esperándonos en el interior. —Hermione— dijo mientras yo entraba —Recibí un e-mail de una de las secretarias de la recepción. Necesita que algunos estudiantes le ayuden a distribuir las flores que las personas han enviado. Estás atrapada con todo tú trabajo pero, ¿Te importaría hacer eso por mí? —.

— Um... bien —.

— ¡Oh, Qué divertido! — Luna me soltó de su abrazo. — Tendrás la oportunidad de entregar las flores. Es casi como si estuvieras jugando a ser Cupido—.Cierto. Qué divertido.

— Hasta luego — le dije a Luna, mientras me daba vuelta y caminaba directo para salir de la habitación. Pasé a través de las hordas de estudiantes, luchando contra la corriente para dirigirme a la recepción. Las parejas parecían estar en todas partes, demostrando su afecto — sosteniendo sus manos, los ojos parpadeando, intercambiando regalos, besándose — para que la escuela entera los viera. —Repugnante — murmuré. Estaba a mitad de camino a la recepción, cuando una mano fuerte se apoderó de mi codo.

—Hola, Duffy —.

— ¿Qué quieres?—

Malfoy me estaba sonriendo cuando me di la vuelta para hacerle frente. — Sólo quería saber si planeas visitarme esta noche, podría estar un poco ocupado. Siendo el día del amor, tengo una agenda muy completa—.Ahora su voz sonaba como un prostituto profesional.

— Pero si estás desesperada por verme, debería estar libre alrededor de las once en punto—.

—Creo que puedo sobrevivir una noche sin ti, Malfoy-—dije. — De hecho, puedo sobrevivir una eternidad.

— Claro que puedes—. Soltó mi brazo y me guiñó un ojo. — Te veré esta noche, Duffy —. Y se fue,arrastrado por la marea de estudiantes a punto de llegar tarde a sus clases.

—Patán— me quejé —Dios, lo odio —.Unos minutos más tarde, me encontraba en la recepción donde la secretaria, que parecía un manojo de nervios, me sonrió con alivio. — ¿La señora Romalí te envió? Por aquí, por aquí. La mesa está aquí —. Me llevó alrededor de la esquina e hizo un gesto a hacia una

mesa cuadrada plegada con una superficie verde vomitiva. — Ahí está. ¡Que te diviertas!

— No es probable —.La mesa estaba cubierta — quiero decir cubierta — con ramos de flores, jarrones, cajas en forma de corazón, y tarjetas de Hallmark. Por lo menos cincuenta paquetes de rojo y rosa esperaban ser entregados, y tendría el privilegio de ser la portadora de tremenda alegría.

Debatía por dónde empezar cuando escuché unos pasos detrás de mí. Asumiendo que la secretaria había vuelto, le pregunté sin darme la vuelta, — ¿Tiene una lista de las clases donde están estos chicos para saber a dónde llevar los regalos? —.

—Sí, la tengo —.

Eso no sonó como la secretaria.

Me di la vuelta, sorprendida por la voz que había respondido. Era una que conocía muy bien, a pesar de que nunca, ni una sola vez, me había hablado directamente.

Ronald Weasley sonrió. — Hola—.

—Oh. Pensé que eras otra persona —.

—No tuve intención de asustarte — dijo. — Así que te tocó esto también, ¿eh? —.

— Um, sí —Sentí un gran alivio al descubrir que mis cuerdas vocales no estaban en un estado de parálisis. Como siempre, Ronald llevaba una chaqueta un-poco-muy-formal-para-la-escuela, y su cabello rubio caía alrededor de su rostro en ese corte de tazón pasado de moda. Adorable. Único. Inteligente. Era la encarnación de todas las cosas que quería en un hombre. Si creyera en cosas estúpidas como el destino, podría haber pensado que era el destino que estuviéramos trabajando juntos el Día de San Valentín.

—Aquí están las listas de las clases — dijo dándome una carpeta verde. — Probablemente deberíamos empezar, esto podría llevar un buen tiempo —. Sus ojos recorrieron la mesa de regalos desde detrás de sus gafas ovaladas. — No creo que jamás haya visto tanto rosa en un lugar —.

— Yo sí. En el dormitorio de mi mejor amiga —. Ronald tomó un ramo de rosas blancas y rosas. Miró la etiqueta y dijo: —La forma más rápida de hacer esto podría ser separar estos en montones por la clase en la que cada estudiante esté. Hará la entrega mucho más eficiente.

—De acuerdo – dije. — Organizarlos por clase. Muy bien —.

Era muy consciente de lo estúpida que sonaba con mis pocas elocuentes respuestas, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto. Quiero decir, sólo porque mi voz efectivamente trabajaba no necesariamente significaba que pudiera usarla bien en su presencia. Había estado flechada por Ronald durante tres años, no decir que me ponía nerviosa sería una subestimación masiva.

Por suerte para mí, no parecía darse cuenta. Mientras ordenábamos los diferentes ramos en grupos, incluso me ofreció una amable pequeña charla. Poco a poco, me encontré aliviada en una semi-confortable charla con Ronald Weasley.. ¡Un milagro de San Valentín!

Bueno, milagro era una palabra demasiado fuerte, un milagro habría sido él agarrándome en sus brazos y tendiéndose sobre mi allí mismo. Así que tal vez era más como un beneficio del Día de San Valentín. De cualquier manera, mi diálogo torpe e idiota empezó a disminuir. Gracias a Dios.

— Vaya, hay mucho para Parkinson — dijo colocando una caja de caramelos en la parte superior de una pila en constante crecimiento. — ¿Tiene seis novios? — —Sólo sé de tres— le dije. —Pero no me cuenta todo

—. Ronald negó con la cabeza —Por Dios —. Cogió una tarjeta y comenzó a mirarla—. —Entonces, ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Algún plan para el Día de San Valentín? —

— No —.

Puso la tarjeta en uno de los montones. — ¿Ni siquiera una cita con tu novio? —

—Para ello sería necesario que tuviera un novio — le dije. — Lo que no es así —. No

queriendo que empezara a sentir lástima por mí, agregué — Pero incluso si lo tuviera, no.

estaría haciendo nada especial. El Día de San Valentín es una estúpida y patética excusa

para un día de fiesta —.

— ¿Realmente piensas eso? — me preguntó.

—Por supuesto. Quiero decir, hay una razón para que sus siglas sean DV. Apuesto a que más personas contraen sífilis en el Día de San Valentín que en cualquier otro día del añ buena razón de celebración —. Nos reímos juntos, y por un momento lo vi normal.

— ¿Y tú? — Le pregunté. -— ¿Tienes planes con tu novia? —

— Bueno, teníamos— dijo, y suspiró. — Pero rompimos el sábado, así que esos planes están ahora muertos —

— Oh. Lo siento —. Pero no lo hacía. En el interior, me sentí como extasiada y llena de alegría. Dios, era una maldita perra.

— Mira esto. Apostaría dinero a que alguna chica se lo envió a sí misma para quedar bien delante de sus amigos. Qué triste es eso—.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que no lo harías? — Preguntó Ronald con una pequeña sonrisa que se extendió por su cara de niño.

— Nunca — le dije rotundamente. — ¿A quién le importa lo que los otros piensen de mí? ¿Y qué si no tengo un regalo en el Día de San Valentín? Es sólo vanidad. ¿A quién tengo que impresionar? —.

— No lo sé. Creo que el Día de San Valentín es más sobre sentirse especial — dijo arrancando una flor del gran jarrón. — Creo que cada chica merece sentirse especial de vez en cuando. Incluso tú, Hermione —. Llegó y me puso la flor detrás de la oreja.

Traté de convencerme de que esto era completamente cursi y ridículo. Que si cualquier otro chico — Malfoy, por ejemplo — hubiera probado una línea como esa, podría haberlo abofeteado o simplemente reído en su cara. Pero sentí que mi rostro se ponía rosa mientras sus dedos rozaban mi mejilla. Después de todo, este no era ningún otro chico. Era Ronald Weasley,perfecto, increíble, soñado Ronald vez el Día de San Valentín podía ser Duff—fácil después de todo..

 _ **Hey tú, si tú, sabes que hacer! :3**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Esta es una adaptación del libro "THE DUFF" por Kody Keplinger, los personajes de Harry Potter, no me pertenecer, sino son de la fantástica J.K Rowling.**

 **Lamento muchísimo el atraso, se me rompió la Notebook y perdí todo, absolutamente todo lo que tenia en ella. Hace unos días pude comprar otra, disculpen nuevamente :(**

 **Infinitas gracias a** Hermy Evans Black **y a** Nuria16, **por sus Reviews., así como a los que me tienen como favorita y siguen la historia, es muy importante para mi recibir su apoyo ¡Estamos en carrera nuevamente!**

 **XO,**

 **Doppelganger94 :3**

 **Capitulo 15 - "** ¡Estoy jodida y seriamente celosa!"

Esperé a través de tres tonos antes de que me contestaran.

—Hola. Soy Hermione, um, ¿todavía estás ocupado?

— ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? - Yo miré boquiabierta el espejo retrovisor y vi mi cara enrojecida. ¿Otra vez? ¿En serio? Eran las diez, una hora antes de la que me había dicho Malfoy que estaría desocupado. No me extrañaría encontrarlo con alguna rubia de piernas largas a escondida en su dormitorio cuando subiera las escaleras, pero la escena me pareció que era muy diferente. Malfoy estaba jugando al Soul Calibur IV. Y porque soy una masoquista, lo desafié.

Dios mío, yo tenía que encontrar la manera de ganarle. Algo más astuto que la mierda de un personaje animado que realmente me hacia sentir mejor. Antes de saberlo, ya no estaba preocupada siquiera por mamá o papá. Las cosas estarían bien. Tenían estarlo. Tenía que ser paciente y dejar que las cosas sucedieran. Y mientras tanto, tuve que patear el culo de Malfoy... o tratar de conseguirlo, por lo menos.

—Ya te dije, soy genial en todo, —bromeó, poniendo el mando de la PS3 en el suelo entre nosotros.

—Eso incluye videojuegos. Vi como el personaje de Malfoy se movió por la pantalla, haciendo una especie de extraña danza de victoria.

—No es justo—, murmuré. —Su espada era más grande que la mía.

—Mi espada es la más grande de todo el mundo. Le lance el mando a la cabeza, pero, por supuesto, se agachó y no le di. Maldita sea. — Pervertido.

—Oh, vamos, — se rió. —Duffy tú lo sabes bien.

Yo le fruncí el ceño un momento, pero yo podía sentir como se disipaba mi enfado. Por último, negué con la cabeza y sonreí.

—Bueno, tienes razón. Pero sabes que los chicos que presumen de ello casi siempre no dicen la verdad.

Malfoy frunció el ceño. —Los dos sabemos que eso no es cierto. Lo has comprobado un montón de veces. —Él sonrió, se inclinó hacia mí, besando mi oreja. —Te lo puedo desmostar de nuevo si tú quieres... y sabes que quieres.

—Yo... yo no creo que sea necesario, —logré decir. Sus labios se movían por el cuello, enviando una corriente eléctrica hasta mi espina dorsal.

—Oh, —gruñó él juguetón. —Te lo demuestro.

Me reí cuando me empujó al suelo, una de sus manos capturo perfectamente el espacio por encima de mi cadera izquierda donde estaba lo más delicado. Lo había descubierto hace un par de semanas, y yo estaba furiosa conmigo misma por dejar que él usara eso contra mía. Ahora podía hacerme que me retorciera y me riera sin control cada vez que quisiera, y me di cuenta que estaba totalmente bajó el patán.

Sus dedos sondearon el punto sensible sobre mi cadera como su boca se mudó de la clavícula a mi oído. Me estaba riendo tan fuerte que apenas podía respirar. No es justo. Así no es justo. Hice un intento para darle una patada, pero él atrapo la pierna y empezó a hacerme cosquillas otra vez.

Justo cuando pensé que podría morir por falta de oxígeno, sentí vibrar algo en mi bolsillo trasero. -¡Para, para! —Rogué empujando a Malfoy. Él se separo, y me senté, tratando de recuperar el aliento, y cogí el teléfono de mi bolsillo. Yo esperaba que fuera mamá, para contarme como iban las cosas, pero cuando mire la pantalla, me sobresalte.

—Oh, mierda. Ginny. —Miré hacia Malfoy, permanecía tendido sobre el suelo, con las manos metidas detrás de la cabeza. Su camiseta se había subido un poco, y sólo podía ver los huesos de la cadera, asomando por debajo de la tela verde. —No digas nada —le dije. —Ella no puede saber que estoy aquí. Se dio la vuelta y contesté al teléfono, entonces dije, tan suavemente como pude.

— ¿Hola?

—Hola. Pareces enfadada. ¿Qué diablos te pasó esta noche? Luna dijo que las tres quedaríamos en el Día de San Valentín, pero nunca apareciste.

—Lo siento—le dije—. Tuve un imprevisto.

—H, has estado diciendo eso mucho últimamente. Siempre te surge algo o... - De repente, sentí el aliento de Draco en la parte trasera de mi cuello. Se había levantado del suelo y se deslizó detrás de mí sin que me diera cuenta. Sus brazos se deslizaron por la cintura, sus dedos abrieron el botón de mis vaqueros antes de que pudiera darme cuenta. —... Y Luna tenía esperanzas de que haríamos algo divertido...

No podía concentrarse en las palabras que Ginny estaba diciendo cuando Malfoy deslizó su mano por debajo de mis pantalones, los dedos moviéndose más y más. Yo no podía decir una palabra. No podía decirle que lo dejara, ni mostrar ninguna reacción. Si lo hiciera, Ginny sabría que no estaba sola. Sin embargo, Dios, pude sentir como mi cuerpo se convertía en una bola de fuego.

Malfoy estaba riendo en mi cuello, sabiendo que me estaba volviendo loca.

—... Yo no entiendo lo que te pasa. —Me mordí los labios para no jadear cuando los dedos de Malfoy llegaron al lugar de mi excitación, me hizo temblar las rodillas. Podía sentir la sonrisa en los labios mientras se movía por mi oído. Imbécil. Él estaba tratando de torturarme. Yo no podía manejar esto mucho tiempo. —Hermione, ¿estás ahí? -

Malfoy mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja y siguió hurgando dentro de mis vaqueros.

—Ginny, tengo que dejarte.

Colgué el teléfono y lo deje caer al suelo. Empuje a Malfoy lejos de mí y me di la vuelta para enfrentarme a él. Efectivamente, él sonreía.

—Eres un hijo de...

—Oye, dijo, levantando las manos en señal de rendición. —Me has dicho que no era capaz. Cogí el mando de la consola para reiniciar el videojuego, decidida a darle una lección por jugar conmigo así. Yo ya le había metido en unos cuantos golpes buenos antes de que Malfoy fuera capaz de recuperar su propio mando y luchara.

—Y tú me acusas de ser un tramposo —Dijo, bloqueando el puñetazo a mi chica gladiador.

—Bueno, te lo mereces —Le espeté, golpeando con furia los botones.

No importaba. Incluso con mi ventaja espectacular, todavía me golpeaba. Maldita sea.

—Feliz Día de San Valentín, Duffy—. Malfoy volvió a sonreír mirándome con sus ojos grises brillantes llenos con el triunfo engreído. ¿Por qué tienen que hacer eso? .Me pregunté por qué mis pensamientos giraron hacia mis padres. Mamá le había dado la noticia, Sin embargo, papá... ¿Estaría gritando o llorando?

—Hermione

Me di cuenta de que había estado mordiendo el labio un poco fuerte, entonces sentí el sabor metálico de la sangre cuando tocó la punta de mi lengua. Parpadeé y vi a Malfoy que me observaba de cerca. Me miró un buen rato, pero en vez de preguntarme si algo iba mal o si estaba bien. Pulsó de nuevo los botones del mando. —Vamos —Dijo. —Me lo voy a tomar con calma esta vez.

Forcé una sonrisa.

—No seas estúpido—Le dije a Malfoy. —Voy a patearse el culo en este momento. Te he dado ventaja. Se echó a reír, sabiendo que era mentira. —Ya lo veremos —Y empezamos otra vez a jugar.

Esta cama, con su cómodo colchón y sus costosas sabanas, era malditamente demasiado cómoda.

Nunca había tenido tanta dificultad para levantarme en la mañana, pero eventualmente logre plantar mis pies sobre la alfombra.

— ¿Adonde vas? — pregunto Malfoy con una voz semidormida.

—A casa — jale de mis pantalones. —Tengo que tomar una ducha y alistarme para la escuela —. Se levantó en un codo para mirarme. Su cabello era un desastre, rizos cafés cayendo en sus ojos y sobresaliendo en la parte de atrás. —Puedes ducharte aquí, — ofreció. —Incluso podría unirme si tienes suerte—. —No, gracias—.Tomé mi chaqueta del piso y la colgué sobre mi hombro. — ¿Despertaré a tus padres si salgo por la puerta de enfrente? —

—Eso será difícil considerando que ellos no están aquí—.

— ¿No regresaron a casa anoche? —.

—.Ellos no estarán en casa en una semana, —.dijo Malfoy. —Y Dios sabe cuanto tiempo se quedaran. Un día. Tal vez dos—. Ahora que lo pienso, nunca he visto otro coche en la entrada de la casi-mansión Malfoy, parece ser el único aquí cuando vengo—. Que es malditamente a menudo estos días—.

— ¿Donde están? —.

—.No lo recuerdo—. Se encogió de hombros y rodo sobre su espalda de nuevo. —.Viaje de negocios. Vacaciones en el Caribe, nunca puedo mantenerme al tanto con ellos—.

— ¿Que hay sobre tu hermana?—.

— Amy se queda con nuestra abuela cuando mis padres están fuera, —.dijo.

—Que es esencialmente todo el tiempo—.

Lentamente me moví de regreso a la cama. —.Así que,- —.dije en voz baja, sentándome en la orilla del colchón. — ¿Porque no te quedas ahí, también? Apuesto a que a tu hermana le gustará tenerte cerca—.

—Podría ser, — asintió Malfoy. —Sin embargo, mi abuela, es una historia diferente. Ella me detesta. No aprueba mí— hizo comillas en el aire— estilo de vida. Aparentemente soy una desgracia para el apellido Rush, y mi padre debería de estar avergonzado de mí. —Su risa era hueca y vacía— Porque él y mi madre son el ejemplo de perfección, sabes—.

— ¿Como sabe tu abuela sobre tu, eh, estilo de vida? —

—Oye los rumores de sus amigas. Viejas brujas escuchan a sus nietas desmayándose por mí ¿y quien las puede culpar? — y luego le dicen a mi abuela todo. En realidad yo podría gustarle si saliera seriamente con una chica por un tiempo, pero una parte de mi no quiere darle la satisfacción. No debería de cambiar mi vida para que se adapte a la de ella o a la de cualquier otra persona—.

—Entiendo lo que quieres decir—.Y lo hacia. Porque yo tenia el mismo pensamiento un millón de veces a lo largo de los años. Recientemente incluso me refería a él. Seria fácil cambiar la opinión de Malfoy sobre mí, pasar el rato con personas diferentes o traer a otra chica a mi círculo de amigos— como la de primer año del juego de baloncesto— para evitar ser la Duff.

Pero ¿por qué debería de hacer algo solo para arreglar lo que él o alguien más piensa sobre mí? No debería de hacerlo. Ni tampoco él. Sin embargo, de alguna manera, su situación se sentía diferente. Eché un vistazo alrededor de la habitación, sintiéndome estúpida incluso por compararlo con la cuestión de Duff. Entonces, sin querer, me encontré a mi misma preguntando, — ¿Pero no te sientes solo? En esta casa tan grande solo tu—. Oh Dios mío.

Estaba realmente sintiendo pena por Malfoy? ¿Malfoy el mujeriego? ¿El ricachón Malfoy? ¿El idiota de Malfoy? De todas las emociones que sentía por él, la simpatía nunca había llegado. ¿Que demonios estaba pasando? Pero si había algo que nos podía relacionar, seria el drama familiar. Por lo que parecía Malfoy y yo teníamos algunas cosas en común. Ugh.

—Te olvidas que raramente estoy solo—. Se sentó y me miro con una sonrisa. Sin embargo no llego a sus ojos. — Tú no eres la única que me encuentra irresistible, Duffy. Usualmente tengo un flujo sin fin de invitadas atractivas—.

Me mordí el labio, no estando segura si debería de decir lo que tenia en mente. Finalmente, decidí decirlo y ya. No haría ningún daño, después de todo. —Escucha, Draco, esto podría sonar extraño viniendo de mi, ya que te odio y eso, pero me puedes decir cosas si quieres—. Sonaba como algo salido de una cursi película de adolescentes. Fantástico. —Quiero decir, ventilé toda la mierda sobre Viktor a ti, así que si tú quieres hacer lo mismo,... bueno, estoy bien con eso—.

La sonrisa se deslizó por un segundo. — Tendré eso en mente—. Entonces se aclaró la garganta y agregó secamente, — ¿No dijiste que necesitabas ir a tu casa? No querrás llegar tarde a la escuela—.

—Bien—. Me empecé a poner de pie, pero su cálida mano se cerró alrededor de mi muñeca. Me di la vuelta y lo encontré mirándome. Se inclinó hacia adelante y presionó sus labios contra los míos. Antes de que me diera cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, se alejó y me susurro, —Gracias, H—.

Todas las otras veces que Malfoy y yo nos habíamos besado, había sido un feroz guerrero haciéndolo. Una introducción al sexo. El nunca me había besado de una manera tan suave, sin avaricia, y como que me asustó. Pero no tenía tiempo de pensar en eso mientras corría por las escaleras y por el vestíbulo.

Malfoy era la única cosa llenándome esas semanas. Una parte de mi estaba horrorizada de mí misma, pero ¿qué podía decir? Necesitaba ese escape –esa altura— más que nunca, y siempre estaba a una corta distancia. Una dosis tres o cuatro veces por semana era todo lo que necesitaba para mantenerme cuerda.

Dios, era como una endemoniada drogadicta. Quizás mi cordura ya se había largado hace mucho tiempo.

— ¿Qué harías sin mí? —preguntó una noche. Estábamos enredados en las sábanas de seda de su cama gigante. Mi corazón todavía estaba palpitando por la altura de lo que acababa de hacer, y no me estaba ayudando colocando sus labios muy cerca de mi oído.

—Vivir una vida feliz...feliz, —murmuré—. Quizás hasta sería...optimista...si no estuvieras alrededor.

—Mentirosa. —Mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja juguetonamente—. Serías completamente miserable. Admítelo, Duffy. Soy el viento tras tus alas.

Mordí mi labio, pero aún así no pude contener la risa –y justo cuando estaba recuperando el aliento, también. —Acabas de imitar a Bette Midler...en la cama. Estoy comenzando a cuestionarme tu sexualidad, Malfoy.

Malfoy me miró con un brillo desafiante en su ojo. —Oh, ¿en serio? —Sonrió antes de mover su boca de vuelta a mi oído y susurrando, —Ambos sabemos que mi masculinidad nunca se ha puesto en duda...pienso que solamente estás cambiando el tema porque sabes que es verdad. Soy la luz de tu vida.

—Tú... —luché en busca de palabras mientras Malfoy presionaba su boca en el hueco de mi cuello. La punta de su lengua se movió abajo hacia mi hombro e hizo que mi cerebro se pusiera todo confuso. ¿Cómo se supone que iba a poder discutir bajo estas condiciones?

—Como digas. Solo te estoy usando, ¿recuerdas? Su risa sonó apagada contra mi piel. —Eso es gracioso, —dijo, con sus labios todavía apoyados sobre mi clavícula—. Porque estoy muy seguro de que tú ex está fuera de la ciudad ahora mismo. —Una de sus manos se deslizó entre mis rodillas—. Aún así sigues aquí, ¿cierto? —Sus dedos empezaron a deslizarse de arriba hacia abajo en mi muslo interno, haciéndome difícil el pensar en una respuesta. Parecía gustarle esto, porque se rió de nuevo—. No creo que me odies, Duffy. Pienso que te gusto mucho.

Me retorcí sin control mientras las manos de Malfoy bailaron por el interior de mi pierna. Quería desesperadamente discutirle, pero estaba enviando corrientes eléctricas por mi espina dorsal. Finalmente, cuando pensé que iba a explotar, su mano se movió a mi cadera y empujó su boca lejos de mi hombro. —Oh, gracias a Dios. —Susurré mientras él alcanzaba un condón en la gaveta de la mesita de noche, sabiendo qué venía después. —Supongo que es una buena cosa que no me importe tenerte alrededor, —dijo con esa sonrisa arrogante—. Ahora, déjame responderte todas esas dudas que dices tener acerca de mi sexualidad.

Mi cabeza se llenó de nubes de nuevo. Pero no podía negar que las cosas se estaban saliendo mucho de control. Se me hizo dolorosamente claro el viernes en la tarde en inglés que algo no estaba bien.

La Sra. Perkins estaba pasando unos ensayos viejos que había agarrado y hablando acerca de algún libro de Nora Roberts que acababa de terminar —totalmente inadvertida de que de que nadie la estaba escuchando— cuando se detuvo frente a mi escritorio. Me brindó esta grande y tonta sonrisa, como la sonrisa de una abuela orgullosa. —Tu ensayo estuvo maravilloso, —me susurró—. Una perspectiva tan interesante de Hester. Usted y el Sr. Malfoy son un excelente equipo. —Luego me tendió una carpeta marrón y palmeó mi hombro.

Abrí la carpeta mientras se alejaba, un poco confundida acerca de lo que había dicho. Dentro había un papel que reconocí instantáneamente. El Escape de Hester: Un análisis por Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy en esquina superior izquierda, la Sra. Perkins había garabateado nuestra nota en tinta roja brillante. Un noventa y ocho. Una A. No pude evitar sonreír al ensayo. ¿Realmente había pasado un mes y medio desde que habíamos escrito esto en la habitación de Malfoy? ¿Desde la primera vez que habíamos dormido juntos? Me sentí como si hubieran pasado décadas. Hasta milenios. Miré a través del salón hasta él, y mi sonrisa se desvaneció.

Estaba hablándole a Louisa Farr. No, no sólo hablando. Hablar solo implica la vibración de las cuerdas vocales, y había mucho más que eso sucediendo. La mano de él estaba en la rodilla de ella. Las mejillas de ella se estaban tornando rojas. Le estaba brindando su sonrisa linda, arrogante.

¡No! Sonrisa repulsiva. ¿Desde cuando pienso que esta muestra de arrogancia es linda? ¿Y qué fue este raro retortijón que sentí en mi estómago? Miré lejos cuando Louisa comenzó a jugar con su cuello, una señal definitiva de coqueteo. Perra.

Me sacudí, sorprendida y un poco preocupada. ¿Qué estaba mal conmigo? Louisa Farr no era una perra. Seguro, era una animadora de muy buen gusto —co capitana del equipo Skinny— pero Ginny nunca decía nada malo acerca de ella. La chica solo estaba hablando con un chico guapo. Todas hemos hecho lo mismo. Y no era como si Malfoy estuviera apartado o algo. No era como si estuviera comprometido con nadie. Como yo...

¡Oh Dios! Pensé, dándome cuenta del significado de mi retortijón en la barriga. Oh Dios, estoy celosa. ¡Estoy jodida y seriamente celosa! ¡Oh, mierda!

 _ **Hey tú, si tú, sabes que hacer! :3**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Esta es una adaptación del libro "THE DUFF" por Kody Keplinger, los personajes de Harry Potter, no me pertenecer, sino son de la fantástica J.K Rowling.**

 **Lamento muchísimo el atraso, se me rompió la Notebook y perdí todo, absolutamente todo lo que tenia en ella. Hace unos días pude comprar otra, disculpen nuevamente :(**

 **Infinitas gracias a** Hermy Evans Black **y a** Nuria16, **por sus Reviews., así como a los que me tienen como favorita y siguen la historia, es muy importante para mi recibir su apoyo ¡Estamos en carrera nuevamente!**

 **XO,**

 **Doppelganger94 :3**

 **Capitulo 16 - "Pelea de chicas"**

Mientras caminaba hacia las puertas dobles, me preguntaba si había dicho demasiado. ¿Me entregué como una casi-acosadora? Dios, esperaba que no. La última cosa que quería era asustar y alejar al pobre chico después de contacto humano real de menos de un mes. Eso realmente me haría una perdedora.

Estaba a punto de empujar la puerta abierta que me guiaba al estacionamiento de estudiantes cuando un sonoro "Ahem" llamó mi atención. Me volteé y vi a Ginny inclinada sobre el casi vacío estante de trofeos, con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. La manera en que sus ojos se redujeron me molestó de inmediato.

— ¿Qué? —Pregunté.

Ella frunció el ceño y dejó caer sus brazos pesadamente a sus lados. —Nada, —se quejó—.¡Olvídalo!

— ¿Gin, qué estás-?

–Ahora no, H. —Se volteó y comenzó a alejarse de mí—. Tengo práctica de animadoras. Mis manos volaron automáticamente a mis caderas. — ¿Qué demonios está mal contigo? — demandé—. Suenas como una completa perra.

Se detuvo y me miró sobre su hombro. — ¿Yo soy la perra? Me ignoras, y ¿soy la perra? ¡Qué demonios Hermione! —Sacudió su cabeza—. Lo que sea. No voy a tener esta conversación ahora. No cuando debimos haberla tenido hace diez minutos, como le dijiste a Luna que lo harías. Supongo que estabas muy ocupada pasando el rato con ese tonto para—

—Criticar a Ronald suena muy de perra para mí, Gin, —contraataqué. ¡Cómo se atrevía! Ella sabía que me gustaba. ¡Sabía que él prestándome atención era algo importante! Lo sabía, ¿y estaba siendo una perra por ello? — ¡Estás actuando como una animadora coqueta con buen gusto!

Sus ojos relampaguearon, y por un segundo pareció como si fuera a golpearme. Seriamente pensé que iba a entrar por completo, en una pelea de chicas de reality show, jalándonos los cabellos, con mi mejor amiga en frente de las puertas del estacionamiento. Pero ella se fue. Sin decir una palabra. Ni un sonido. Ella sólo se desvió hacia el gimnasio, dejándome molesta y totalmente confundida.

Yo me había peleado antes con Ginny, suele pasar cuando se lleva tiempo siendo amigas. Pero este argumento realmente me desconcertó, sobre todo porque yo no sabía hasta donde estaba de acuerdo . Me asaltaron en el estacionamiento, tratando de averiguar lo que podría haber hecho para merecer ese drama. Las cosas tendrían que mejorar. Mi coche no arrancaba. Lo traté varias veces, pero nada. La batería estaba completamente muerta.

—A la mierda- Grité, golpeando el volante con el puño.

Esto no era lo que necesitaba. ¿No había sido mi día ya bastante malo? ¿No había sido mi vida bastante mala? Era como si nunca nada fuera bien.

— ¡Mierda! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Al infierno! Pedazo de ...

— ¿Tienes problemas con el coche, Duffy?

Pare de despotricar algo ofendida. Abri la puerta y le dije a Malfoy : —Mi coche de mierda no arranca. —Entonces vi a la chica a su lado. Delgada y con grandes pechos. No era Louisa Farr. Esta chica era mas guapa. Tenía un rostro redondo y dulce con el pelo rizado castaño hasta los hombros y unos grandes ojos grises. Más guapa que yo, por supuesto. Es probable que algunas estudiantes de primer año se sintieran atraídas por Malfoy con solo echarle un vistazo; sonrisa sexy y un cochazo. Una vez más, sentí la punzada de los celos dominandome. Sólo SPM.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve? —Preguntó.

—No—le dije rápidamente. —Voy a llamar a... — Pero, ¿a quién iba a llamar? Mamá estaba en Tennessee. Papá estaba en el trabajo. Ginny estaba en el ensayo. No es que importara. Ella estaba enfadada conmigo de todos modos ella y Luna siempre las iban a buscar sus padres o iban conmigo. ¿Quién iba a venir a buscarme?

—Vamos, Duffy, — dijo Malfoy, sonriéndome. —Sabes que puedes venir conmigo. —Él se inclinó para mirarme a los ojos. — ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

—Está bien—. No había forma de que fuera en el mismo coche con Malfoy y su última conquista. No. No era una casualidad. —No seas ridícula. No tienes quien te venga a buscar .No tiene sentido que estés en el aparcamiento hasta el anochecer. Sólo tengo que dejar a Amy y entonces puedo llevarte a casa.

Amy, pensé. Así que ese es el nombre de la tonta. Entonces algo en el fondo de mi mente hizo clic. ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Amy! ¡Amy era su hermana! Miré a la chica otra vez, preguntándome cómo no me habia dado cuenta. Pelo rizado castaño, oscuros ojos grises, muy atractiva. El parecido era obvio. Yo era una idiota increíble. Malfoy se acerco y cogio las llaves del coche.

—Muy bien—dije, sintiéndome mucho mejor. Cogí de nuevo mis llaves y las metí en mi bolso. —Voy a coger unas cosas—. Una vez que tuve todo lo que necesitaba, cerré la puerta y Malfoy me guió hasta su coche, era fácil de detectar, ya que era el único Porsche del aparcamiento.

—Ahora, Duffy, — dijo Malfoy mientras se sentaba en el asiento del conductor. Me senté atrás para que Amy, pudiera sentarse delante con su hermano. —Tendrás que admitir que yo también hago cosas buenas por la gente en ocasiones.

—Nunca he dicho lo contrario—.Le dije tratando de situarme en el estrecho asiento trasero. Dios, siendo un coche de lujo el porche tenia espacio cero para las piernas. Tuve que sentarse de lado con las rodillas casi en mi pecho. No era cómodo. —Siempre lo haces si sacas algo a cambio. Malfoy se burlo. — ¿Has oído eso, Amy? ¿Puedes creer lo que piensa de mí?

—Estoy segura de que Amy sabe como eres. - Malfoy se quedó en silencio. Amy se echó a reír, pero ella parecía un poco nerviosa. Ella no dijo mucho durante el viaje, aunque Malfoy hizo varios intentos por mantener nuestra conversación. Al principio yo me pregunté si tal vez fuera por mi culpa, pero tuve tiempo para darme cuenta de que no era más que timidez. Cuando llegamos al camino de entrada de la casa grande, que yo sabía que debía pertenecer a la abuela de Malfoy, Amy miró al asiento de atrás y dijo en voz baja : —Adiós. Fue un placer conocerte .

—Es maja—Le dije.

—Ella tiene que salir de su caparazón—.Suspiro Malfoy. La vio como corría hasta el porche delantero. Una vez que había entrado en la casa grande; no era una mansión, pero era evidente que su abuela tenía dinero, también. Volvió a mirarme.

—Puedes sentarse adelante, si quieres.

Asentí con la cabeza y salí del coche. Abrí la puerta del copiloto y me senté en el asiento en que habia abandonado Amy . Cuando estaba abrochando el cinturón de seguridad , oí a Malfoy exclamar .

— ¿Cuál es tu problema? —Pregunté, mirándole. Pero supe la respuesta antes de que él me la dijera.

Una mujer de unos sesenta años acababa de salir de la casa y se dirigía hacia el coche. La abuela de Malfoy, no habia lugar a dudas. Era la abuela la que odiaba. No le pregunté que quería ocultar. Me sentí un poco ansiosa cuando vi a la mujer .Estaba muy bien vestida llevaba un suéter salmón , el cual parecía caro, y unos pantalones perfectamente planchados.

Malfoy bajó la ventanilla cuando ella se acercó, lo suficiente como para escucharla.

—Hola, abuela Malfoy. ¿Cómo estás?

-No juegues conmigo, Draco Malfoy. Estoy furiosa contigo en este momento—.

Pero ella no parecía furiosa. Su voz era aguda , suave y sedosa. Ella sonaba como a más dulce, pero sus palabras no encajaban en el papel.

— ¿Qué he hecho esta vez? —Preguntó Malfoy con un suspiro.

— ¿Llevo los zapatos equivocados? ¿O es que el coche no está lo suficientemente limpio? ¿Qué leve imperfección has visto en mi hoy por la tarde?

—Te sugiero que te abstengas de utilizar ese tono conmigo—dijo con una voz por lo menos intimidante. Esto habría sido divertido si Malfoy no pareciera tan incomodo.

—Vive tu vida como quieras, pero deja a Amy fuera de ello.

— ¿Amy? ¿Qué le he hecho a Amy?

—Honestamente, Draco —Dijo su abuela con un espectacular suspiro. — ¿Por qué no dejaste que Amy cogiera el autobús? No estoy de acuerdo con tu manera de conducir con tus...-hizo una pausa- amigas en el asiento de atrás. —Ella miró a través de Malfoy, con los ojos fijos en los míos por un instante antes de cambiar de nuevo a su nieto. —Yo no quiero que seas una influencia negativa para tu hermana. Por un segundo yo estaba confundida. Yo era una buena estudiante. Nunca había tenido ningún problema en mi vida. Sin embargo, esta mujer pensó que de alguna manera yo podría ser una mala influencia para su nieta. Y entonces me di cuenta.

Ella pensó que yo era una de los vagabundas de Malfoy. Ella pensaba que era una de las chicas cachondas que andaban con Malfoy .Él me habia dicho que su abuela desaprobaba su "estilo de vida." Ella odiaba la forma en que vivía. Y habia llegado en el asiento de atrás, ella había asumido que era otra fulana que había recogido.

Aparté la vista, mirando por la ventanilla para no ver la expresión de disgusto en el rostro de la anciana. Me sentí herida y enojada. Sobre todo porque sabía que era verdad.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo —Gruñó Malfoy. Yo nunca lo había visto antes tan enfadado. —No tienes derecho a faltar el respeto a mi amiga y ciertamente no es el lugar para decidir lo que hacer con mi propia hermana. Me conoces lo suficiente para saber que yo no haría nada para perjudicarla , a pesar de que las has convencido. No soy el monstruo que dices que soy, tu ya sabes.

—Creo que iré a buscar a Amy a la escuela a partir de hoy.

—Adelante—, dijo. —Pero no me mantendrás alejado de ella. Es mi hermana y mamá y papá se enfadaran si les cuento que estas tratando de separar a nuestra familia, abuela.

—Me temo que tu familia ya está rota, querido.

Hubo un ruido, lo que indicó que Malfoy había cerrado su ventanilla y acelerado. Vi como la mujer caminaba hacia su casa. Luego, derrapando, Malfoy salió del camino y condujo a gran velocidad por la carretera, y sin saber qué decir. Por suerte, él habló primero.

—Lo siento. Yo no sabía que venía . Ella no te tenia que haberte tratado de esa manera.

—No pasa nada—Le dije.

—No, es así. Ella es una arpía .Y lo peor de todo es que ella tiene razón.

— ¿Sobre qué? — Le pregunté.

—Acerca de nuestra familia, —dijo. —Tiene razón. Esta rota desde hace mucho tiempo.

Mamá y papá se han ido y la abuela ha conseguido interponerse entre Amy y yo.

—Amy todavía te quiere.

—Tal vez-murmuró —Pero ella piensa peor de mí. La abuela le ha convencido de que yo soy un hijo de perra. He visto la forma en que Amy me mira ahora. Ella mira con tristeza. Como si estuviera decepcionada conmigo. Ella piensa que soy una persona horrible.

—Lo siento—, dije en voz baja. —Si lo hubiera sabido, no hubiera hecho la broma acerca de que sólo hacia cosas buenas para... para tu propio beneficio.

—Está bien—. El coche frenó un poco. —Honestamente, tienes razón. Y la abuela, también. Nunca quise que Amy me viera de esa manera. No pude resistir la tentación y puse la mano sobre Malfoy. Su piel era cálida y suave y yo podía sentir su pulso palpitar constantemente por debajo de mi palma. Me olvidé de mi coche y mi estúpida pelea con Ginny. Quería que Malfoy volviera a sonreír. Incluso esa sonrisa arrogante que solía tener. Odiaba que le doliera la posibilidad de perder el respeto de su hermana.

Quería consolarlo. Me importaba todo de él. Oh, Dios mío.¿ De hecho, me importaba?

 _ **Hey tú, si tú, sabes que hacer! :3**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Esta es una adaptación del libro "THE DUFF" por Kody Keplinger, los personajes de Harry Potter, no me pertenecer, sino son de la fantástica J.K Rowling.**

 **Lamento muchísimo el atraso, se me rompió la Notebook y perdí todo, absolutamente todo lo que tenia en ella. Hace unos días pude comprar otra, disculpen nuevamente :(**

 **Infinitas gracias a** Hermy Evans Black **y a** Nuria16, **por sus Reviews., así como a los que me tienen como favorita y siguen la historia, es muy importante para mi recibir su apoyo ¡Estamos en carrera nuevamente!**

 **XO,**

 **Doppelganger94 :3**

 **Capítulo 17 - "Ahora lo sé"**

Antes de que supiera lo que estaba sucediendo, Malfoy me agarró por las caderas y me empujó hacia mi dormitorio. Con el pie cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros, me hizo girar y me apoyó contra la pared, donde comenzó a besarme con tanta fuerza que pensé que mi cabeza podía estallar. Me sorprendió que no me importara nada, le abracé y le devolví el beso. Él apretó con más fuerza mi cintura y bajó mis vaqueros tan bajo como pudo sin desabrocharlos. Luego deslizó sus manos debajo de mi ropa interior y frotó los dedos a lo largo de mi calor, hormigueo en la piel. Después de unos minutos, dejo de besarme.

—Hermione, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

—No—le dije rápidamente. —No voy a hacerte una mamada. Sólo pensarlo me parece repugnante y degradante y...nunca.

—A pesar de que es un poco decepcionante—Dijo Malfoy —No era en lo que estaba pensando.

—Oh—. Eso fue un poco embarazoso. —Bueno, ¿entonces qué? Soltó mi pantalón y puso mis manos suavemente en mis hombros.

— ¿Qué va a pasar a partir de ahora?

— ¿Perdona?

—Sé que tu ex-novio salió de la ciudad hace unas semanas —Dijo. —Pero hay todavía algo que te molesta. Me gustaría creer que sólo soy yo, no puedes conseguir suficiente de mí. ¿De qué estás huyendo, H?

—De nada.

—No mientas.

—Es asunto mío, ¿de acuerdo?

Me aparté y coloqué mis vaqueros. Automáticamente, me arrodillé junto a la pila de ropa limpia, a los pies de mi cama y comencé a doblarla.

—Vamos simplemente a hablar de otra cosa.

Malfoy se sentó en el suelo a mi lado.

—Bien —Dijo. Me di cuenta de que estaba poniendo la pose de ser paciente hasta que yo le contara.

Me habló como se habla a los niños pequeños. Demasiado malo para él. No iba a suceder. Él era mi juguete sexual, después de todo, no mi psiquiatra. Hablamos de las clases mientras yo seguía con la ropa. Cuando estaba el montón ordenado, me levante y me senté en mi cama.

— ¿No vas a guardarla? —Preguntó Malfoy.

—No—Dije.

—Entonces, ¿por qué la doblas?

Suspiré y me tumbe dejando mis Converse fuera de la cama.

—No sé—Admití, con la cabeza sobre la almohada y mirando al techo. —Creo que es un hábito o lo que sea. Doblar la ropa todas las noches, me hace sentir mejor. Es relajante y me despeja la cabeza. Luego a la mañana siguiente, me gusta buscar en el montón lo que voy a ponerme. Es como algo cíclico—.

Mi cama crujió cuando Malfoy se subió encima de mí, se puso entre mis rodillas.

—Sabes —Dijo, mirándome— Eso es muy extraño. Pareces una Neurótica, la verdad.

— ¿Yo? — Me reí. —Tú eres el que está tratando de conseguir mis pantalones de nuevo, al igual que hace diez segundos después de un intento fallido .Yo diría que los dos estamos algo locos.

—Cierto.

Empezamos a besarnos de nuevo. Esta vez sus manos se movieron hasta la camisa y desabrochó mi sujetador. No había mucho espacio en mi pequeña cama individual, pero se las arregló para conseguir sacar mi sujetador y desabrochar mis vaqueros. Empecé a deshacerme de sus pantalones, también, pero me detuvo.

—No—Dijo, moviendo la mano. —No estarás de acuerdo con las mamadas, pero ten seguro de que voy a disfrutar de ello. - Abrí la boca para discutir, pero la cerré rápidamente cuando comenzó a besar mí estómago. Sus manos comenzaron a quitarme los vaqueros y la ropa .Los bajó hacia las rodillas, hizo una pausa breve para entretenerse en el lugar delicado de encima de mi cadera, haciendo que me saliera una risa idiota. Sus labios se movían más abajo me sorprendió la rapidez con la que se encaminaba a su destino final. Yo había oído a Parkinson hablar de ello e incluso a Ginny sobre como se lo habían hecho sus novios y lo bien que se sentía. Yo había oído hablar, pero no me lo creía. Viktor y yo nunca lo habíamos hecho y yo siempre asumí que era extraño.

Fue un poco raro al principio. Era extraño, pero bueno. Sucio, malo, increíble. Mis dedos agarraron las sabanas con fuerza y mis rodillas temblaron. Sentía cosas que nunca había sentido antes. —Ah, oh... —

Jadee por el placer y la sorpresa —Oh, mierda. Malfoy saltó de repente. Había oído la puerta de un coche al igual que yo. Eso significaba que mi padre estaba en casa.

Me puse mi ropa interior y mis vaqueros a toda prisa, pero me llevó un minuto encontrar mi sujetador. Una vez que conseguí vestirme, me peiné y miré a Malfoy atrapado en mi caja de galletas.

— ¿Me voy? —Preguntó.

—No—dije sin aliento. Iba a decirle que no quería que volviera a su vacía mansión.

—Quédate un rato. Está bien. A mi padre no le importa. Simplemente no podemos hacer

eso...

— ¿Qué más se puede hacer? —Así que, como perdedores completos, jugamos al Scrabble las próximos cuatro horas y media. No había espacio apenas suficiente en el suelo de mi pequeño cuarto para alguien tan alto como Malfoy para estirarse sobre su estómago, pero se las arregló para sentarse enfrente con el tablero entre los dos con las palabras escritas de quijotesca y hegemonía. No es exactamente la noche del viernes más emocionante, pero lo disfruté mucho más que si hubiera ido al the Orea o de fiesta al Oak Hill.

Alrededor de las nueve, después de haberle ganado tres veces, al fin le ganaba en algo, Malfoy se puso de pie.

—Creo que debería volver a casa —Suspiró.

—Está bien—.Me levanté- Te voy acompañar hasta la puerta.

Estaba de tan buen humor que había logrado olvidarme de papá, hasta que lo encontré en la sala de estar. Olí el whisky antes de ver la botella en la mesa de café, y mis mejillas se pusieron rojas de vergüenza. Por favor, que no se dé cuenta, pensé mientras caminaba hacia la puerta principal con Malfoy. Supongo que debería haber comenzado a preocuparme cuando no había subido para ver de quien era el Porsche que estaba en la entrada. Es decir, no todos los días te encuentras delante de tu casa un coche como ese, por lo menos no delante de la mía.

Tal vez Malfoy no había pensado en eso tampoco. Era viernes por la noche, después de todo. Los padres pueden beber whisky los fines de semana, bueno los que no fueran alcohólicos en recuperación, pero Wesley no sabía esa parte de la historia. Mientras mi padre actuara de forma normal, podría parecer como si no pasara nada. Pero, por supuesto, nunca he tenido ese tipo de buena suerte.

— ¡Abejorro! —Dijo mi padre. Se tambaleó sobre sus pies y miró la puerta principal, donde estaba yo con Wesley. —No sabía que estabas en casa. ¿Qué es esto? —Entornó los ojos hacia Malfoy. — ¿Un chico?

—Umm, papá, es Draco Malfoy —Le dije, tratando de mantener la calma. —Es un amigo mío.

—Un "amigo"... apuesto—. Él agarró la botella de whisky antes de caminar inestablemente hacia nosotros, con los ojos entrecerrados mirando a Malfoy. — ¿Te divertiste con mi pequeña niña en el dormitorio?

—Claro que sí—. Dijo Malfoy, claramente tratando de sonar inocente. — Estuvimos jugado al Scrabble. Su hija es muy buena con las palabras, señor.

— ¿Scrabble? No soy idiota. Eso debe ser un código nuevo, para el sexo oral —Gruño Papá.

Debí ponerme de color escarlata. ¿Cómo lo hizo? ¿Podía leer mi mente? No, por supuesto que no podía. No era más que un borracho haciendo acusaciones, y buscando culpables que sólo empeorarían las cosas. Así que me eche a reír como si fuera ridículo. Como si se tratara de una broma. Malfoy, siguió mi ejemplo.

—Claro, papá —Le dije. —Y la relación sexual es Yahtzee, ¿verdad?

— ¡No estoy de broma! —Gritó papá, moviendo la botella de whisky y derramando parte del contenido sobre la alfombra. Maravilloso. Yo tendría que limpiar aquello.

— Sé lo que pasa. He visto como se visten tus amigas Hermione. Eso influye en ti. — no pude mantener la sonrisa por más tiempo.

—Mis amigas no son putas —Le susurré. —Estás borracho, y no sabes lo que estás diciendo.

—Con un aumento de valentía, me adelante y le arrebaté la botella de su mano. —No puedes beber más—. Por un instante, me sentí bien. Eso era lo que debería haber hecho desde el principio.

Había cogido el toro por los cuernos. Sentí que podía arreglar las cosas.

—Tengo que irme —Dijo Malfoy detrás de mí.

Empecé a darme la vuelta para despedirme, pero las palabras nunca salieron de mi boca. Sentí la botella cuando me cayó de la mano y escuche como se rompía en el suelo, a mi lado. Miré al suelo, por un segundo ya que no entendía lo que había sucedido. Entonces el dolor en mi sien me sorprendió. Era como si me hubiera golpeado con algo, algo duro, algo contundente, algo así como la palma de la mano de mi padre. Estire la mano y frote mi cabeza en estado de shock, apenas sintiendo el dolor.

— ¡Mira! — Gritó papá. —Los chicos no se quedan con las putas, Hermione. Las dejan. Y yo no voy a dejar que te conviertas en una puta. No mi hija. Esto es por tu propio bien. Alcé la vista al ver una mano hacia mi brazo. Cerré los ojos a la espera de sentir sus dedos alrededor de mi antebrazo. Pero nunca lo sentí. Oí un ruido sordo, y papá gruñó de dolor.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe. Malfoy se trasladó lejos de mi padre que se masajeaba la mandíbula con una mirada de asombro en su rostro.

— ¿Pero qué gilipollas? — dijo

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó Malfoy, delante de mí.

—¿Acabas de golpear a mi padre?

—Vamos —Dijo Malfoy, ayudándome —Vámonos de aquí. Te vienes conmigo—.Me puso el brazo sobre los hombros y me estrecho contra su cuerpo caliente y me llevó hasta la puerta.

—Hermione— gritó papá detrás de nosotros. —Será mejor que no entres en ese maldito coche y no se te ocurra dejar esta casa. ¿Me oyes, hijo de puta?

El trayecto hasta casa de Malfoy fue en silencio. Varias veces lo vi abrir la boca como si quisiera hablar, pero siempre la volvía a cerrar. Yo estaba en estado de shock, no podía decir nada. Mi cabeza me dolía mucho. No podía entender todo lo que papá había hecho. Pero lo peor era la vergüenza. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Malfoy tuvo que ver eso? ¿Qué pensaría de mí ahora? ¿Qué pensaría de papá?

—Esto nunca ha pasado antes —Le dije rompiendo el silencio cuando llegamos al camino de entrada a la casi mansión. Malfoy apagó el motor y me miró.

—Mi padre nunca me había hecho esto, ni siquiera me había gritado así.

—Bien.

—Sólo quiero que sepas que no es normal para nosotros —Le expliqué—. Yo no soy una chica maltratada. No quiero que pienses que mi padre es una especie de psicópata.

—Tenía la impresión de que no te importaba lo que pensara la gente—.Dijo

—Acerca de mí. No me importa lo que piensan de mí. —No sabía que era mentira hasta que las palabras habían salido de mi boca. —Pero de mi familia y de mis amigos es diferente.

Mi papá no es un psicópata. Solo ha tenido un mal momento. —Pude sentir el bulto crecer en mí garganta, y trate de tragar. Necesitaba explicarme. Contarle lo que necesitaba saber. —Mi mamá acaba de presentar una demanda de divorcio y sólo sé que no puede manejarlo. El nudo no se iba. Cada vez era mayor. Todas mis preocupaciones y temores se habían estado dirigiendo a ese momento, y no podía luchar más. No podía mantenerlos embotellados. Las lágrimas empezaron a salir a borbotones por mis mejillas, antes de darme cuenta que estaba sollozando. ¿Cómo había sucedido esto? Se sentía como un mal sueño. Mi padre era el hombre más dulce que yo conocía. Él era ingenuo y frágil. Este no era él. Sentí que mi mundo estaba girando fuera de control. Y esta vez, no podía negarlo. No lo podía ignorar. Y definitivamente no podía escapar de ello.

Malfoy no dijo nada. Se quedó sentado conmigo en silencio. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que me había cogido la mano hasta después de que hubiera dejado de llorar. Una vez que respiré con normalidad y limpie las gotas saladas de mis ojos, él abrió la puerta y me ayudó a salir del coche, no es que yo lo necesitaba, pero aún así era agradable y me llevó hasta la entrada de su brazo, de la misma la forma en que me había sacado de mi casa, manteniéndome cerca. Como si tuviera miedo de que pudiera escapar en la oscuridad entre su coche y la puerta. Una vez que estuvimos dentro, Malfoy me ofreció una bebida. Negué con la cabeza, y fuimos al piso de arriba como siempre hacíamos. Me senté en la cama y se sentó a mi lado. No sé qué pensaba, no podía dejar de preguntármelo y no podía preguntárselo.

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó, poniéndose enfrente de mí finalmente. — ¿Necesitas una bolsa de hielo o algo?

—No—dije. Mi garganta estaba dolorida por llorar, y mis palabras salieron roncas. —No me

duele—. Él se acercó y apartó el pelo lejos de mi rostro, sus dedos apenas me tocaron.

—Bueno-dijo en voz baja. —Por lo menos ahora lo sé.

— ¿Sabes qué?

—De lo que estas tratando de escapar. - No respondí.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu padre tiene un problema con la bebida? —Preguntó.

—Porque no creí que fuera una buena idea—. Le dije.

— ¿Y qué va a pasar? Tienes dificultades en este momento.

—Él no ha bebido en dieciocho años. Sólo desde que recibió los papeles del divorcio. Va a

mejorar.

—Tienes que hablar con él. Cuando este sobrio, tienes que decirle que tiene un problema.

—Sí— me burlé. —Y ahora pensará que estoy en su contra también. Mi madre le envió los papeles del divorcio.

—No estás en contra de él, Hermione,

—Dime Draco, ¿por qué no te hablas con tus padres? —Le pregunté. — Estas siendo un maldito hipócrita, ¿no? ¿Por qué no lo dices que te sientes solo? Que deseas que vuelvan a casa. Es porque no quieren que les molestes, ¿verdad? No quieres que sepan cómo te sientes. Si le digo a mi padre que tiene un problema, él pensará que lo odio. ¿Cómo puedo hacerle más daño? Él acaba de perderlo todo. Malfoy negó con la cabeza.

—No todo. A ti no —Dijo—Por lo menos deberías hablar con él y intentar que la relación mejore, porque luego será peor.

—Tal vez.

Los dedos de Draco masajearon mi sien. —No te estaré haciendo daño, ¿verdad?

—No, en absoluto—. En realidad, la forma en que me masajeaba estaba bastante bien.

—Me hizo más daño las cosas que dijo— Murmuré. Me mordí el labio inferior. —Tú sabes, nunca me han llamado prostituta en mi vida, ni a dos de mis mejores amigas. Lo curioso es que estoy muy segura de que tiene razón.

—Eso no es gracioso —Murmuró. —Tú no eres una prostituta, H.

—Entonces, ¿qué soy yo? —Exigí repentinamente enfadada. Retire su mano de mi cabeza y me levante. — ¿Qué soy? Estoy enrollada con un tipo que no es mi novio y miento sobre ello a mis amigos. Yo ni siquiera sé que pensar, no sé si esto es correcto o incorrecto. Soy una puta. Tu abuela y mi padre lo creen y tienen razón.

Malfoy se levantó, su rostro reflejaba que estaba enfadado. Me agarró por los hombros y me sostuvo con firmeza, me obligo a mirarlo. —Escúchame—Dijo. —No eres una puta. ¿Me estás escuchando, Granger? Lo que si eres es inteligente, atrevida y sarcástica, cínica, neurótica, leal, compasiva. Eso es lo que eres, ¿de acuerdo? Tú no eres una puta ni algo remotamente similar. Sólo porque tienes algunos secretos y problemas, no estás más confundida que el resto de nosotros.

Lo miré, atónita. ¿Estaba siendo sincero? ¿El resto del mundo estaba tan perdido como yo estaba? ¿Todos tenían sus secretos y sus problemas? Malfoy si, por lo que seguramente el resto del mundo tenía sus imperfecciones, también.

—H, puta es sólo una palabra que la gente utiliza para hacer daño—Dijo con su voz más suave. —Los hace sentir mejor acerca de sus propios errores. Usar ese tipo de palabras es más fácil que buscar la solución a la situación. Te lo prometo, no eres una puta.

Yo miraba, sus ojos grises cálidos y de pronto comprendí lo que estaba tratando de decirme. Había un mensaje oculto debajo de las palabras. No estás sola. Puesto que lo conocía. Comprendía cómo se sentía estar abandonado. Comprendía los insultos. Me entendía. Me puse de puntillas y le di un beso, realmente le di un beso. Era más que un precursor del sexo. No había guerra entre nuestras bocas. Mis caderas descansaban ligeramente sobre él. Nuestros labios se movían en armonía, suavemente, con perfección entre sí. Esta vez quería decir algo. Lo que fuera, yo lo comprendería con el tiempo, pero sabía que había una verdadera conexión entre nosotros. Sus manos acariciaban suavemente mi pelo, su pulgar toco mi mejilla, todavía húmedas por el llanto .Y no me sentí enferma o sometida a algo antinatural. En realidad,me sentía como la mayoría .Lo más natural en el mundo.

Me quité la camisa, y le saqué la suya por encima de mi cabeza. Luego me acosté en la cama. No hay prisa. Esta vez las cosas eran lentas y serias. Esta vez no estaba buscando una vía de escape. Esta vez se trataba de él y de mí. Acerca de la honestidad y la compasión y todo lo que nunca había esperado encontrar en Draco Malfoy. Esta vez, nuestros cuerpos estaban conectados, no me sentía sucia o mal. Me sentía terriblemente bien.

 _ **Hey tú, si tú, sabes que hacer! :3**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Esta es una adaptación del libro "THE DUFF" por Kody Keplinger, los personajes de Harry Potter, no me pertenecer, sino son de la fantástica J.K Rowling.**

 **Lamento muchísimo el atraso, se me rompió la Notebook y perdí todo, absolutamente todo lo que tenia en ella. Hace unos días pude comprar otra, disculpen nuevamente :(**

 **Infinitas gracias a** Hermy Evans Black **y a** Nuria16, **por sus Reviews., así como a los que me tienen como favorita y siguen la historia, es muy importante para mi recibir su apoyo ¡Estamos en carrera nuevamente!**

 **XO,**

 **Doppelganger94 :3**

 **Capitulo 18 - "Algo no esta bien"**

Supe que algo no andaba bien en el instante en que abrí los ojos la mañana siguiente. El cielo se veía frío y aburrido afuera de la ventana de Malfoy, pero yo me sentía cálida.

Muy cálida. El brazo de Draco me cubría, sosteniéndome contra su pecho, y su respiración suave y rítmica calentaba mi nuca. Todo era tan pacífico. Tan perfecto. Me sentía segura y contenta. Y ese era el problema.

Por mi visión pasó la imagen de un sweater rosado que yacía olvidado en la esquina de la habitación. Había estado allí por semanas. Propiedad de alguna chica sin nombre. Una de las muchas que Malfoy había traído a su habitación. Viéndolo, recordé repentinamente en la cama de quién me encontraba. Quién estaba abrazándome.

No debería haberme sentido segura o contenta. No aquí. No con Draco. Estaba mal. Yo debería estar disgustada. Debería estar asqueada. No debería desear nada más que empujarlo lejos de mí. ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediéndome? ¿Qué estaba mal conmigo? Y justo cuando me hice esas preguntas, las respuestas me golpearon como un tsunami. Un tsunami helado que me dejó con los ojos como platos y en shock. Estaba celosa de las otras chicas a las que les hablaba. Estaba deseando hacer cualquier cosa para que él sonriera. Me sentía segura y contenta en sus brazos. Oh, por Dios, pensé, en parte aterrada. Estoy enamorada de él. Tenía que sacudirme a mí misma entonces. No, no, no. No era amor. Amor era una palabra grande. Demasiado grande. El amor requería años y años para desarrollarse... ¿cierto? Yo no estaba enamorada de Draco Malfoy. Pero sentía algo por él. Sentía algo más que odio y disgusto. Era más como si estuviera abrumada. Más de lo que había sentido por Voktor Krum todos esos años. Era real. Era poderoso. Y era aterrador.

Tenía que salir de allí. No podía quedarme. No podía permitirme a mí misma caer en su trampa. No importaba cómo me sentía sobre Malfoy, él nunca sentiría lo mismo.

Porque él era Draco Malfoy y yo era la Duff.

No iba a torturarme de esa forma. Había aprendido mi lección con Viktor. Acercarse demasiado a alguien sólo llevaba a lastimarse, y Malfoy definitivamente podía lastimarme.

Anoche lo había dejado verme en mi estado más débil. Me había abierto con él. Y si no me iba ahora, pagaría el precio. No importa dónde vas o qué haces para distraerte, la realidad siempre te encuentra eventualmente. Mamá lo había dicho sobre su relación con papá.

Una sonrisa amarga se expandió en mi rostro mientras me separaba de los brazos de Malfoy a regañadientes. Mamá había tenido razón. Malfoy era mi distracción. Se suponía que él era mi escape de las emociones. De todo el drama. Y ahí estaba yo... sin sentir nada más que emociones.

Me deslicé alrededor de la habitación, tratando de vestirme sin hacer ningún ruido.

Después de haber entrado en un tirón en mi sweater y mis vaqueros, agarré mi celular y salí hacia el balcón. Antes de poder decirme a mí misma que no lo hiciera, o convencerme de que ella no contestaría, marqué el número de Ginny. Sabía que ella aún estaba molesta conmigo, pero no podía pensar en ninguna otra opción. No importaba cuán loca estuviera ella, sabía que Ginny me ayudaría. Ella ayudaba a todo el mundo. Simplemente era parte de su forma de ser.

— ¿Hola? — gruñó somnolienta, después de dos toques.

Maldición, murmuró una voz en mi cabeza. Después de todo ese tiempo, no podía creer que así era como Ginny se enteraría de mi secreto. Pero sabía que era por mi bien. Sabía que si no me iba entonces, nunca lo haría. Lo sabía, pero no quería irme. No quería sentir lo que sentía. Y realmente no quería que Ginny -ni nadie, para el caso- lo supiera.

— ¿Hola? ¿H? —

Muy mal, yo nunca tenía lo que quería.

—Oye, Gin, lamento despertarte, pero... ¿puedes hacerme un gran favor? Por favor—

—H, ¿estás bien? — Preguntó, su somnolencia desvaneciéndose poco a poco — ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Sucede algo malo? —

— ¿Puedes conseguir las llaves de tu madre y venir a buscarme? Realmente necesito ir a casa—

— ¿A casa? — ella sonaba confundida. Nada bueno cuando estaba combinado con miedo.

Dios, un día le iban a dar úlceras a la pobre chica. — ¿Quieres decir que no estás en tu casa? ¿No dormiste en tu casa anoche? —

—Cálmate,Ginny. Estoy bien— dije.

—Y una mierda, no me digas que me calme, H— su voz se quebró. —Has estado actuando extraño por semanas e ignorándome cada vez que trataba de hablarte. Ahora estás llamándome temprano en la mañana y pidiéndome que te pase a buscar, así que, ¿debo calmarme? Dios, ¿dónde rayos estás? —

Esa era la parte que había estado temiendo, así que inspiré hondo antes de responder su pregunta.

—Estoy en casa de Malfoy... Tú sabes, la casa gigante en—

—Sí— dijo Ginny — ¿La casa de Draco Malfoy? Sé dónde queda—

Cerré el teléfono y lo metí dentro de mi bolsillo trasero. Diez minutos. Sólo diez cortos minutos.

Suspiré y me incliné contra la barandilla del balcón. Desde ahí, el aburrido Hamilton lucía como un horripilante pueblo fantasma. Las calles estaban vacías en la mañana (nunca estaban demasiado llenas, para ser honesta), y las pequeñas tiendas de techos grises estaban cerradas. El cielo nublado, sin sol, no ayudaba a la imagen general, y dejaba todo bajo una capa de penumbra. Penumbra sin sol, imagínate.

—Tal vez no seas consciente de esto, pero los humanos tienden a dormir los Sábados—. Volteé y encontré a Draco parado en la entrada del balcón, frotándose los ojos soñolientamente con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Aún con el viento helado, él no vestía nada más que sus boxers negros. Maldición, tenía un cuerpo sorprendente... pero no podía pensar en eso. Tenía que terminarlo todo.

—Tenemos que hablar— traté de encontrar algo a lo que mirar además de su sexy cuerpo medio desnudo. Mis pies parecieron ser la mejor opción.

—Hmm—, reflexionó Draco, pasando una mano a través de sus rulos desordenados. — Sabes, mi padre dice que esas son las tres palabras más aterradoras que una mujer puede decir. Él cree que nunca viene nada bueno después de un "tenemos que hablar". Estás preocupándome un poco, Duffy—

 _ **Hey tú, si tú, sabes que hacer! :3**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Esta es una adaptación del libro "THE DUFF" por Kody Keplinger, los personajes de Harry Potter, no me pertenecer, sino son de la fantástica J.K Rowling.**

 **Lamento muchísimo el atraso, se me rompió la Notebook y perdí todo, absolutamente todo lo que tenia en ella. Hace unos días pude comprar otra, disculpen nuevamente :(**

 **Infinitas gracias a** Hermy Evans Black **y a** Nuria16, **por sus Reviews., así como a los que me tienen como favorita y siguen la historia, es muy importante para mi recibir su apoyo ¡Estamos en carrera nuevamente!**

 **XO,**

 **Doppelganger94 :3**

 **Capitulo 19 - "Tenemos que hablar"**

Ansiosamente, alcé mi mano y me rasqué la nuca.

—Escucha— dije —Eres un gran chico, y aprecio todo lo que has hecho por mí—

¿Por qué tenía que sonar tanto como una ruptura? ¿Acaso no tenías que salir con alguien para botarlo después?

— ¿De verdad? — Preguntó Malfoy — ¿Desde cuándo? Nunca te has referido a mí mejor que como escoria. Sabía que cambiarías de parecer eventualmente... pero algo me dice que debo mantenerme alerta—

—Pero—, seguí, ignorándolo lo mejor que pude. —"No puedo seguir haciendo esto. Creo que deberíamos dejar de, ehm, dormir juntos—

Sí. Definitivamente parecía una ruptura. Todo lo que necesitaba hacer era lanzar un: "No eres tú, soy yo" y sería perfecto.

— ¿Por qué? — él no sonaba lastimado. Sólo sorprendido. Me lastimó el hecho de que él no sonara lastimado.

—Porque ya no funciona para mí— dije, apegándome a las tradicionales líneas que había oído en las películas. Eran clásicos por una razón, después de todo. —Simplemente no creo que esto -hice un gesto entre nosotros dos- esté en mis, ehm, en nuestros mejores intereses—

Malfoy entrecerró los ojos, y me miró.

—H ¿tiene esto algo que ver con lo que pasó anoche? — preguntó seriamente. —Si es así, quiero que sepas que no hay nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte—.

—No es eso—.

— ¿Qué es, entonces? Lo que dices no tiene sentido—.

Miré a mis zapatos. La goma de los bordes estaba empezando a pelarse, pero el rojo brillante de fábrica de las Converse aún no se había desvanecido del todo. Rojo brillante.

—Soy como Hester— suspiré, más para mí que para Malfoy

— ¿Qué? —

Lo miré, sorprendida de que me hubiera escuchado.

—Soy como... — Sacudí la cabeza. —Nada. Terminamos. Terminé—.

Estaba tan enfocada en salir de esa maldita casa que no oí las palabras que Malfoy gritó tras de mi. Su voz simplemente desapareció en la distancia, donde yo esperaba dejarlo para siempre.

Ginny aceleró el motor mientras me subía a la vieja camioneta de su madre. Cuando estaba casada con el padre de Ginny, tenían un montón de dinero. El señor Blithe le había ofrecido comprarle un Lexus pero ella lo rechazó. A ella le encantaba el viejo y desvencijado Chevy, que adquirió durante el primer año de bachillerato. Su hija, por otro lado, lo odiaba. Especialmente desde el momento en que ese vehículo se convirtió en el único que podía conducir. Definitivamente, Ginny nunca hubiera rechazado el Lexus de su padre.

Desafortunadamente el señor Blithe había perdido todo lo que generosamente había poseído cuando concluyó el divorcio.

Ella estaba mirando a través del parabrisas hacia el caserón mientras me ponía el cinturón de seguridad. Tenía un pijama rosado decorado con ranas verdes debajo de su chaqueta, y su corto pelirrojo sobresalía en todas direcciones. A diferencia de mí, Ginny podía hacer que con aspecto desaliñado se viera linda y sexy. Y ni siquiera tenía que intentarlo.

—Hola —le dije.

Me miró. Sus ojos repasaron mi cara en seguida, buscando algún signo revelador de problemas, y su frente se arrugó. Después de una corta pelea de miradas fijas, se giró y puso la camioneta en marcha, luchando un poco con la palanca de cambios.

—Está bien—dijo mientras nos salíamos del camino de entrada—. ¿Qué está pasando? Y no me digas que las cosas están bien porque levanté mi trasero a las siete de la mañana y muy bien podría retorcerte el cuello si no me das una respuesta sincera.

—Oh sí, porque las amenazas siempre son un buen recurso para animarme a hablar.

—No me vengas con esa mierda. —Gruñó Ginny— Solo estás evadiendo el tema, como siempre haces. Eso tal vez funcione con Luna, pero deberías saber muy bien que no funcionará conmigo. Ahora explícate. Empieza por contarme ¿por qué te estoy recogiendo en casa de Malfoy?

—Porque me quedé durante la noche.

—Claro, eso ya me lo había imaginado por mi cuenta.

Me mordí el labio, insegura de por que estaba ocultando la verdad. O sea, no era como si pudiera ocultarle la verdad a ella durante más tiempo. Ella podría averiguarlo todo pronto, así que ¿por qué no escupirlo ahora? Ahora que, de todas formas, Malfoy y yo habíamos terminado. ¿Estaba mintiendo, o realmente lo estaba ocultando a propósito ahora? ¿Después de todas estas semanas de secretos había desarrollado un hábito? ¿Y si lo hice, no era hora de dejarlo ya?

Ella suspiró y disminuyó la velocidad de la camioneta un poco. —Dime la verdad, H, porque estoy muy confundida ahora. Confundida y molesta. Se supone que lo odiabas y lo odiabas mucho.

—Lo odiaba —dije. — Y todavía lo hago… o algo así.

—¿Algo así? Jesús, deja de darle vueltas al asunto. Mira, las últimas semanas nos has abandonado a mí y a Luna. Apenas te vemos por que ya no haces ni una mierda con nosotras. Luna no dirá, pero ella piensa que ya no te gusta estar con nosotras. Está molesta, y yo también, por que nos has abandonado por completo. Siempre estas distraída y abstraída. ¡Y tú siempre le das la vuelta a nuestras malditas preguntas! Diablos, H, dame algunas respuestas… por favor. —La ira en su voz se rompió con una pequeña suplica de desesperación. Bajó la voz—. Por favor, dime qué está pasando contigo.

Mi corazón me dolió cuando la culpa apretó mi pecho como una boa constrictor. Dejé salir un largo suspiro, sabiendo que no podía mentir más. Al menos, no acerca de esto.

—Hemos estado durmiendo juntos.

— ¿Quién? ¿Tú y Malfoy?

—Si.

— ¿Desde cuándo?

—Finales de enero.

Ginny se quedó quieta durante un largo momento. Entonces, después de que lo comprendió, pregunto. — Si tú lo odias, ¿por qué has estado con él?

—Por que… me hace sentir mejor. Con todo el drama de mis padres y también todo lo de Viktor, solo necesitaba distraerme. Quería escapar de todo eso… ya sabes, de una forma que no fuera suicida. Dormir con Malfoy parecía una buena idea en su momento-

Me quedé mirando a través de la ventanilla, sin querer mirar la expresión de su cara. Estaba segura que estaría decepcionada. O, de alguna manera retorcida, tal vez estaría orgullosa de mí.

—Así que… ¿ahí es donde has estado el último mes? —preguntó. — ¿Has estado con Malfoy?

—Si. —Murmuré. — Cada vez que las cosas parecían ser demasiado, él simplemente estaba ahí. Podía aliviar el estrés sin volveros locas a ti y a Luna. Parecía una buena idea. Y de repente era una adicta… pero todo me atrapó, y ahora todo apesta más que antes.

—OH, DIOS MÍO, ¿estás embarazada?

Apreté los dientes y me giré para mirarla de frente. —No, Gin, no estoy jodidamente embarazada. — ¿Hablaba en serio? — ¡Dios! Soy lo suficientemente inteligente para usar un condón y he estado en control de natalidad durante tres malditos años, ¿vale?

—Está bien, está bien. —dijo Ginny. — No estás embarazada… gracias a Dios. Pero si ese no es el problema, ¿por qué las cosas apestan más que nunca?

—Bueno, por ejemplo, por que tú estás enfadada conmigo… y me gusta Malfoy.

—Bueno, chica, te estás acostando con él.

—No, lo que quiero decir… —Sacudí mi cabeza y me giré para mirar a través de la ventanilla otra vez. Las pequeñas casas suburbanas de Hamilton pasaron por delante de nosotras, simples y limpias. Rodeadas por sus inocentes cercas. Yo mataría por ser simple y limpia como esas pequeñas casas. En cambio, me sentía complicada, y sucia y manchada. —No me gusta él. —Le expliqué. — Me molesta como el infierno el noventa y seis por ciento del tiempo, y a veces no hay nada que me gustaría más que ahorcarlo hasta la muerte. Pero al mismo tiempo yo… yo quiero que él esté feliz. Pienso en él mucho más de lo que debería y yo…

—Tú lo amas.

— ¡No! -Grité girando para encararla. — No, no, ¡no! Yo no lo amo, ¿vale? El amor es raro y difícil de encontrar y toma años y años para que suceda. Los adolescentes no se enamoran. Yo no amo a Malfoy.

 _ **Hey tú, si tú, sabes que hacer! :3**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Esta es una adaptación del libro "THE DUFF" por Kody Keplinger, los personajes de Harry Potter, no me pertenecer, sino son de la fantástica J.K Rowling.**

 **Lamento muchísimo el atraso, se me rompió la Notebook y perdí todo, absolutamente todo lo que tenia en ella. Hace unos días pude comprar otra, disculpen nuevamente :(**

 **Infinitas gracias a** Hermy Evans Black **y a** Nuria16, **por sus Reviews., así como a los que me tienen como favorita y siguen la historia, es muy importante para mi recibir su apoyo ¡Estamos en carrera nuevamente!**

 **XO,**

 **Doppelganger94 :3**

 **Capitulo 20 - "Poniendo las cosas en su sitio"**

Estaba parada en el porche cuando me di cuenta de que no tenía las llaves. Anoche Malfoy me había sacado de casa tan de prisa que ni siquiera había podido coger el bolso. Así que me vi a mi misma llamando a mi propia puerta, esperando que papá estuviera despierto para abrirme.

Temiendo, asustándome, recordando. Di un paso atrás cuando el pomo giró y la puerta se abrió. Ahí estaba papá, con los ojos rojos detrás de sus gafas. Se veía realmente pálido, como si hubiese estado enfermo y podía ver que su mano temblaba en el pomo de la puerta.

—Hija.

No olía a whisky. Dejé salir el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. —Hola, papá. Yo, um, me dejé las llaves anoche, así que…—

Se movió lentamente hacia adelante, como si tuviera miedo de que fuera a salir corriendo. Luego envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí, apretándome contra su pecho y enterrando su cabeza en mi cabello. Nos quedamos así juntos durante un buen rato y cuando finalmente habló, me di cuenta de que las palabras salían como sollozos —Lo siento tanto—.

—Lo sé— murmuré en su camiseta.

Yo también estaba llorando. Papá y yo hablamos mucho más ese día de lo que habíamos hablado en diecisiete años. No es que no estuviéramos unidos antes. Es sólo que ninguno de los dos era muy expresivo.

No compartíamos pensamientos o sentimientos o hacíamos esa clase de cosas que la gente dice que es importante en esos anuncios de servicio público que ves en Nickelodeon. Cuando cenábamos juntos, siempre lo hacíamos frente al televisor y no había manera que cualquiera de los dos interrumpiera el programa con alguna conversación tonta. Así es cómo éramos. Pero ese día sobre su trabajo. Hablamos sobre mis calificaciones. Hablamos sobre mamá.

—No va a regresar, ¿verdad? — Papá se quitó las gafas y se frotó la cara con ambas manos. Estábamos sentados en el sofá. Por una vez, el televisor estaba apagado. Nuestras voces eran las únicas que se oían en el cuarto. Estaba bien ese medio-silencio, pero era aterrador al mismo tiempo.

—No, papá— dije tratando de coger su mano valientemente. —No lo hará. Este ya no es el lugar adecuado para ella. —.

Él asintió. —Lo sé. Sabía desde hace tiempo que ella ya no era feliz… tal vez incluso antes que ella lo supiera. Sólo esperaba…—.

— ¿Qué hubiera cambiado de idea? — Sugerí, —creo que ella también lo quería. Es por eso que se seguía yendo y regresando ¿sabes? No quería encarar la verdad. No quería admitir que quería un…— hice una pausa antes de decir la siguiente palabra—… divorcio—.

Divorcio sonaba tan definitivo. Más que una pelea. Más que una separación o una larga gira de conferencias. Significaba que su matrimonio, su vida juntos, estaba realmente acabada.

—Bueno— suspiró apretando mi mano también. —Creo que los dos seguimos diferentes caminos—.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —. Papá sacudió la cabeza. —Tu madre cogió un Mustang y yo una botella de whisky—. Se puso de nuevo las gafas y se las ajustó, era un hábito inconsciente, siempre hacía eso cuando trataba de demostrar algo. —Estaba tan devastado por lo que tu madre me hizo que olvidé lo terrible que es beber. Olvidé ver el lado bueno—.

—Papá— dije. —No creo que haya un lado bueno en un divorcio. Todo lo que tenga algo que ver con uno es horrible—. Él asintió. —Tal vez sea verdad, pero hay demasiadas cosas buenas en mi vida. Tengo un trabajo que me gusta, una bonita casa en un buen vecindario y una hija maravillosa—.

Puse los ojos en blanco. —Oh, Dios— murmuré. —No me vengas con lo de la película Lifetime, en serio—. —Lo siento— dijo sonriendo, —pero lo digo en serio. Hay mucha gente que mataría por mi vida, pero ni siquiera me había dado cuenta. Lo daba por sentando y tú también. Lo siento mucho, mucho, abejorro—.

Quise apartar la mirada cuando vi las lágrimas brillando en sus ojos, pero me obligué a seguir mirándole. Había estado evitando la verdad durante mucho tiempo—. Se disculpó muchas veces por todo lo que había pasado durante las últimas semanas. Me prometió empezar a ir a Alcohólicos Anónimos cada semana de nuevo, intentarlo otra vez y a llamar a su padrino. Después tiramos juntos todas las botellas de whisky y cerveza por el desagüe, ambos estábamos ansiosos por empezar de nuevo.

— ¿Tú estás bien? — preguntó un millón de veces aquel día.

—Estoy bien— continúe respondiéndole.

Casi a medianoche, le acompañe en su ritual nocturno de apagar las luces. —Abejorro—dijo cuando apagó la luz de la cocina. —Quiero que le des las gracias a tu amigo la próxima vez que lo veas—.

— ¿Mi amigo? —.

—Si. El chico que estaba contigo anoche. ¿Cómo se llama? —.

—Malfoy— murmuré.

—Cierto— dijo papá. —Bueno, lo merezco. Fue valiente para hacer lo que hizo. No sé lo que hay entre vosotros, pero estoy feliz de que tengas un amigo que esté dispuesto a defenderte. Así que por favor agradéceselo—.

—Claro—. Me di la vuelta y subí las escaleras para ir a mi cuarto, rogando por llegar pronto.

— ¿Pero, Hermione? —. Hizo una mueca y se frotó la barbilla. —La próxima vez dile que es libre de escribir una carta insultándome primero. Tiene un brazo muy fuerte—.

Sonreí a pesar de mí misma. —No habrá una próxima vez— le dije, dando los últimos pasos para entrar a mí cuarto. Mis padres ya habían encarado la realidad, dejando atrás aquello que les distraía. Ahora era mi turno, y eso significaba dejar a Malfoy. Desafortunadamente, no habría reuniones semanales, no tendría tutores, ni un programa de doce pasos para aquello a lo que era adicta.

Estaba bastante segura que Malfoy no se me acercaría en el instituto. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? No era que me extrañara... o como si yo, realmente, realmente lo deseara. Él no perdía nada. Había un montón de chicas listas de reemplazo y dispuestas a llenar cualquier vacío que pudiera haber dejado en su agenda. Así que no había necesidad de un plan de evasión la mañana del lunes.

Sólo que no quería verlo. Si tuviera que verlo día tras día, nunca podría aspirar a olvidarlo. Nunca podría aspirar a seguir adelante. Por esta situación, era necesario tener un plan, y tenía varios en fila.

Paso uno: Mantenerme distraída en el pasillo en caso de que pasara.

Paso dos: Estar ocupada en Inglés y nunca buscarlo en las aulas.

Paso tres: Ir deprisa hacia el aparcamiento y no correr hacia él.

Papá hizo los tres pasos posibles arreglando mi coche el domingo, así que estaba segura que podía dejar de ver a Malfoy. En cuestión de semanas, sería capaz de superar nuestra relación, o la falta de ella. Si no, bueno, nos graduábamos en mayo y nunca más tendría que mirar esa sonrisa arrogante.

Esa era la teoría, de todos modos. Pero en el momento en que la campana sonó el lunes, supe que mi plan se iba a arruinar. No ver a Malfoy no necesariamente significaba no pensar en Malfoy. De hecho, pasé la mayor parte de mi día pensando en no mirarlo. Entonces pensé en todos las razones por las que no debía pensar en él. ¡Nunca malditamente iba a terminar! no tenia nada que pareciera distraerme.

Hasta ayer por la tarde.

Yo estaba de camino a la cafetería después de un tiempo insoportable en la clase de gobierno AP cuando sucedió algo que me dio la distracción que necesitaba. Algo increíble e impactante. Algo muy, muy impresionante. Ronald se puso a caminar conmigo en el pasillo. —Oye—, dijo.

—Hola—. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para parecer al menos algo agradable. — ¿Qué pasa,muchacho de Harvard?

Caminamos un par de segundos en silencio antes de que preguntara: —Entonces, ¿Tienes algún plan para la fiesta de graduación?

— No — le dije —. —No voy a ir. ¿Por qué pagar doscientos dólares por un vestido, treinta y uno por una entrada, cuarenta por el peinado y maquillaje, y un puñado más por la cena, donde lo único que puedes comer es una ensalada sin aderezo porque hay que evitar ensuciarte el elegante vestido? Es un poco ridículo.

—Ya veo, —dijo Ronald —Eso es un poco lamentable... Tenía la esperanza de que fueras conmigo.

Bueno, no lo había visto así. Para nada. Nunca. Ronald Weasley, el chico al que había seguido durante años, ¿Quería pedirme que lo acompañara al baile de graduación? Oh, Dios mío. Oh, Dios mío. Y había criticado totalmente la institución del baile de la escuela secundaria como una obstinada idiota. Prácticamente lo había rechazado sin siquiera quererlo. Oh, mierda. Era un idiota. Una completa idiota. Y ahora estaba sin palabras. ¿Qué había dicho? Me disculparía o me arrepentiría de lo que había dicho o...

—Pero está bien si te sientes de esa manera, —dijo Ronald. —Siempre he pensado que el baile era un rito sin sentido, así que estamos en la misma onda.

—Eh, sí— Dije sin convicción. - Oh, mierda ¡Que alguien me ayudara ahora mismo.

—Pero— Ronald presionó — ¿Te opones a otra clase de citas ? ¿Las que no incluyen vestidos elegantes o ensaladas de mierda?

—No. No tengo ningún problema con ellas. La cabeza me daba vueltas. Ronald quería que saliera con él. ¡En una cita! No había estado en una cita real, ya que... infiernos, nunca me habían invitado a una cita real. A menos que cuente la de Viktor en la parte posterior de una sala de cine como una cita. No había tenido ninguna.

Pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué a Ronald le gustaría salir conmigo? Yo era la Duff. Las Duffs no tienen citas. No de verdad. Sin embargo, Toby estaba desafiando las probabilidades. Tal vez era un hombre más maduro que la mayoría. Al igual que yo siempre lo imaginé en mis estúpidos, femeninos, sueños de clase media. No poco profundo. No vanidoso. No engreído o banal. Sino un perfecto caballero.

—Eso es bueno, —dijo. —En ese caso...- Me di cuenta que estaba nervioso. Sus mejillas se volvieron de color rosa, y estaba mirando sus zapatos y jugando con sus gafas.

— ¿El viernes? ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo la noche del viernes? —

—Me gustaría...

Entonces sucedió lo inevitable. Pensé en el ser despreciable. En el playboy. En el mujeriego. En la única persona que podía arruinar este momento para mí. Sí, me había enamorado de Ronald Weasly. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Era dulce y encantador e inteligente... pero mis sentimientos por Malfoy iban mucho más allá de eso. Había saltado la piscina para chicos y saltado directo a las profundidad, infestada de tiburones del océano de emociones. Y, si me perdonan la dramática metáfora, era una pésima nadadora.

Pero Ginny había dicho que debía seguir adelante, y aquí estaba Ronald, lanzándome un flotador y ofreciéndose para salvarme de morir ahogada. Sería muy estúpida al no aceptar. Sólo Dios sabía cuánto tiempo podría pasar antes de que otro grupo de rescate llegara. Y, vamos, Ronald era adorable.

—Me gustaría —Dije, esperando que mi pausa no lo había asustado demasiado.

—Genial—. Pareció aliviado. —Te recogeré a las siete el viernes.

—Bien.

Nos separamos en la cafetería, y creo que salté — Sí, salté como una pequeña niña, mi mal estado de ánimo estaba totalmente olvidado. Y se quedó olvidado. Para el resto de esa semana, no pensaba en como no debía estar pensando en Malfoy. No pensé en Malfoy en absoluto.

Ni una sola vez. Mi cerebro estaba demasiado lleno de cosas como lo que debía ponerme y como me peinaría. Todas las cosas de las que nunca me había preocupado antes. Hablando surrealistamente.

Pero esas eran las cosas en que Ginny y Luna eran expertas, por lo que vinieron a mi casa la tarde del viernes, y estaban ansiosas de volverme su muñeca Barbie personal. Si no hubiera estado tan nerviosa por esta cita, tendría que haberme horrorizado y chillar por dejarme acicalar y por mi sensibilidad feminista ofendida. Me obligaron a probarme, como, veinte conjuntos diferentes, todos los odié, antes de decidir sobre uno. Acabé en una falda negra y una blusa color turquesa de escote bajo, justo en la curva de mis pequeños senos. Luego me pasé el resto de la hora con una plancha de hierro en mi rizado pelo. Les llevó dos horas, no es una exageración, por cierto, para ponerlo todo en orden.

Ya eran las seis cincuenta cuando me pusieron delante del espejo para examinar su trabajo.

—Perfecto—Anunció Ginny.

— ¡Lindo! — Acordó Luna

—Mira, H —Dijo Ginny. —Toda esa mierda de la Duff es ridícula. Te ves realmente genial, ahora mismo—.

— ¿Qué mierda es eso de la Duff? —Preguntó Luna.

—Nada —le dije —.

—H piensa que ella es fea.

— ¿Qué? — Exclamó Luna. —H, ¿realmente piensas eso?

—No es para tanto.

—Si lo es, dijo Ginny. —Ella me lo dijo.

—Pero no lo eres, Hermione, —insistió Luna. —¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? -Luna, no te preocupes- le dije.

El timbre sonó antes de que pudiera argumentar algo más, y mis amigas prácticamente me empujaron por las escaleras. Una vez que estuve en la sala, empezaron a enderezar mi falda y ajustar el cuello de mi camisa, tratando de agrandar el escote. —Tendrás un gran momento, —suspiró Ginny felizmente, empujando un poco de pelo detrás de mí oreja. — Habrás terminado con lo de Malfoy rápidamente.

Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago.

—Shh... Ginny... —murmuró Luna. Ginny le había contado toda la historia ahora, pero no me habría dicho nada, lo cual apreciaba. Realmente sólo quería mantener mi mente alejada de Malfoy como fuera posible.

No había hablado con él desde la mañana en que había dejado su casa. Había tratado de hablar conmigo una vez o dos veces después de inglés, sin embargo. Sólo lo había evitado, haciendo que hablaba con Luna o Ginny..

—OMG, lo siento, — dijo Ginny, mordiéndose el labio. —No lo pensé. —Se aclaró la garganta con torpeza y se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza, agitando su pelo pelirrojo.

— ¡Diviértete! —Intervino Luna, obligando a la incómoda pausa a alejarse. —Pero, sabes, no demasiado. A mis padres tal vez no les gustará mucho si tengo que rescatarte de la cárcel.

Yo me reí. Sólo Luna podría salvarnos de esos momentos difíciles con su peculiar humor. Miré a Ginny, y pude ver una chispa de miedo en sus ojos. Sabía que quería que superara lo de Malfoy, pero sabía que estaba preocupada. Preocupada de que la dejara atrás de nuevo. Preocupada porque Ronald la remplazara.

Pero no tenía nada que temer. Esto era totalmente diferente a mi relación con Malfoy. No estaría huyendo más. No de la realidad. No de mis amigos. No de cualquier sonreí para tranquilizarla.

— ¡Ve! ¡Ve! —Chilló Luna, con su coleta rubia balanceándose mientras saltaba con entusiasmo.

—Sí —Dijo Gin, sonriéndome. —No tengas al chico esperando. Me empujó y desapareció en el piso de arriba con un ataque de risas y susurros.

—Raras —Murmuré, sacudiendo la cabeza y luchando con una pequeña risita. Respiré hondo y abrí la puerta.

—Hola Ronald.

Estaba de pie frente a la puerta, lucía muy atractivo con su chaqueta azul marino y pantalones color caqui. Parecía un Kennedy. Con un corte plano. Me sonrió mostrando sus dientes de marfil. — Hola — dijo, caminando hacia mí. —Había estado esperando a un lado de la puerta. — Lo siento. Decidí esperar. Oí risas.

—Ah, — miré por encima del hombro. — Sí. Lo siento.

—Guau. Te ves hermosa, Hermione.

—No, no—Le dije, totalmente avergonzada. Ningún chico, excepto mi papá me había dicho

eso antes.

—Por supuesto que sí, —dijo. — ¿Por qué iba a mentir?

—No lo sé—. Oh, me había atrapado. ¿Por qué no podía recibir un cumplido? ¿Qué pasaba si huía antes de que incluso comenzara la cita? Dios, eso sería una mierda. Me aclaré la garganta y traté de parecer como si no estuviera golpeándome internamente a mí misma.

—Entonces, ¿estás lista para irnos? — Preguntó Ronald.

Salí y cerré la puerta detrás de mí, me condujo por la acera hacia su Taurus color plata. Incluso abrió la puerta del pasajero para mí, al igual que los chicos hacen en las viejas películas. Muy elegante. No pude dejar de preguntarme, otra vez, por qué estaba interesado en mí. Puso la llave en el encendido y se volvió para sonreírme. Su sonrisa era sin duda su mejor característica. Así que se la devolví, sintiendo pequeñas mariposas revoloteando alrededor de la boca de mi estómago.

Para cuando llegamos a Giovanni's, un pequeño restaurante italiano en Oak Hill, me había sentía un poco más cómoda. Mis nervios se habían relajado, e incluso había conseguido comer un tazón de espagueti sin carne. Estábamos riendo y hablando, y estaba divirtiéndome tanto que no quería que la cita terminara cuando Ronald pagó la cuenta. Por suerte para mí, él sentía lo mismo.

—Sabes, — dijo, mientras las campanas sonaban en la puerta, detrás de nosotros. —Son sólo las nueve y media. No tengo que llevarte a casa aún... a menos que quieras, que estaría muy bien, por supuesto.

— No — dije. —No tengo prisa por ir a casa. Pero, ¿Qué quieres hacer?

—Bueno, podemos caminar, — sugirió Ronald. Hizo un gesto hacia abajo, a la concurrida calle. —No es muy emocionante, pero podemos mirar escaparates o hablar, o...Le sonreí. —Caminar suena divertido.—

Estábamos de pie frente a una tienda de antigüedades, con sus ventanas iluminadas por la luz de fantasía, con antiguas lámparas, como las que mi abuelo tenía en su sala de estar.

El resplandor se derramaba en la cara angular de Ronald brillando fuera de los bordes de sus gafas y destacando sus verdosos ojos... que miraban hacia mí. Sus dedos aún estaban en el cuello de la chaqueta. Entonces, su mano se movió hacia arriba, a mi hombro a mi mandíbula. Su pulgar rozó mi mejilla, acariciándola una y otra vez. Se inclinó lentamente hacia mí, dándome mucho tiempo para detenerlo si quería. ¡Sí, claro! Como si no hubiera soñado con esto. Y me besó. No como un beso prefabricado, ni sólo como un besito bien. Fue un beso real. Suave, dulce y largo. El tipo de beso que había querido compartir con Ronald Weasley desde que tenía quince años, y se sentía exactamente como yo siempre había imaginado que lo haría.

Sus labios eran suaves y cálidos, y la forma en que se movían sobre los míos hacía que las mariposas de mi vientre se volvieran locas. Muy bien. Lo sé, lo sé. Creo que la PDA es bruta e inmadura, pero vamos. Estaba un poco distraída para poner atención en quién podría estar mirando. Así que, sí, si puse mis valores habituales de lado por un segundo y mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Quiero decir, siempre podría volver a mi cruzada contra las muestras en público por la mañana.

Llegue a casa alrededor de las once de la noche y papá estaba esperándome en el sofá. Me sonrió y bajo el volumen del televisor. —Hola abejorro.

—Hola, papá—. Entré y cerré la puerta de la entrada. — ¿Cómo te fue la reunión?

—Extraña, admitió papá. —Es raro estar de vuelta otra vez... pero voy a acostumbrarme.

¿Y tú? ¿Cómo fue tu cita?

—Increíble —Suspiré. Dios, no podía dejar de sonreír. Papá iba probablemente a pensar que había tenido una lobotomía o algo así.

—Eso es bueno, —dijo papá. -Dime otra vez, ¿Con quién saliste? Lo siento. No puedo recordar su nombre.

—Ronald Weasley

— ¿Weasley? — Repitió papá. — ¿Quieres decir el hijo de Weasley? ¡Oh, eso es genial, abejorro. Chaz es un buen tipo. Es el director de tecnología de una empresa del centro, por lo que viene a la tienda todo el tiempo. Una maravillosa familia. Me alegro de oír que su hijo es un chico agradable, también.

—Lo es— Le dije.

Un sonido vino de arriba, unos pies arrastrándose, y los dos miramos al techo. —Oh—.Papá

—Casi me olvido de ellas. Han estado sospechosamente tranquilas toda la noche.

 _ **Hey tú, si tú, sabes que hacer!^^**_

 **Gracias a todos, por la oportunidad de segur esta adaptación, como estamos a muy pocos capítulos para terminar la histo** r **ia, ya estoy pensando en que habrán más adaptaciones, pero las temáticas no serán tan "naives" como lo fue esta historia. ¿¡Que opinan?! =)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Esta es una adaptación del libro "THE DUFF" por Kody Keplinger, los personajes de Harry Potter, no me pertenecer, sino son de la fantástica J.K Rowling.**

 **Lamento muchísimo el atraso, se me rompió la Notebook y perdí todo, absolutamente todo lo que tenia en ella. Hace unos días pude comprar otra, disculpen nuevamente :(**

 **Infinitas gracias a** Hermy Evans Black **y a** Nuria16, **por sus Reviews., así como a los que me tienen como favorita y siguen la historia, es muy importante para mi recibir su apoyo ¡Estamos en carrera nuevamente!**

 **XO,**

 **Doppelganger94 :3**

 **Capítulo 21 - "Humor de Lunes" (Penúltimo Capitulo)**

Mi buen humor duró hasta el lunes a la tarde. Quiero decir, ¿Cuál era el motivo para irritarse? Ninguno. Las cosas estaban volviendo a la normalidad en casa. Mis amigas no me habían presionado en semanas. Oh sí, y acabé por tener una cita con el chico perfecto.

¿Quién se quejaría? —No creo que alguna vez te haya visto tan feliz —observó Ginny cuando salíamos del estacionamiento estudiantil. Su voz estaba llena de ánimo, un desafortunado efecto secundario del ensayo de animadoras, y ella saltaba arriba y abajo en su asiento —. Es tan refrescante.

—Dios, Ginny me haces sonar suicida o algo así.

—No es eso —dijo —. Es solo que no estas tan amargada como otras veces. Es un buen cambio.

—No soy una amargada.

—Sí lo eres —ella se acercó y me palmeó la rodilla —. Pero está bien, H. Es sólo parte de tu personalidad. Lo aceptamos. Pero no estás amargada ahora, y eso es genial. No lo tomes como un insulto.

—Lo que sea — Sonreí.

— ¡Lo ves! —Chilló Ginny —. Estás sonriendo. No puedes parar ¿no? Como dije, estás más feliz de lo que nunca he visto.

—De acuerdo, quizás tengas razón —admití. Era algo así como la verdad. Tenía a Ginny y

Luna de vuelta. Las cosas estaban bien con papá. ¿Por qué quejarme?

—Siempre la tengo —se inclinó y cambió de emisora de radio era horrible "Los 40 principales". —Así que, ¿Qué hay de tú y Ronald? ¿Algún chisme que valga la pena?

—No realmente. Él vendrá a casa esta tarde.

— ¡Ooh! Ella se acomodó en el asiento y me guiñó un ojo —. Eso suena a algo que vale la pena chismorrear. Habrás conseguido unos condones XL ¿verdad?

— ¡Cállate! —dije-. No es ese tipo de relación, y lo sabes. Sólo vendrá para trabajar en nuestra redacción para Gobierno AP. Es…

Me interrumpí cuando mi móvil, el cual estaba en el porta vasos, comenzó a vibrar fuertemente. Mis dedos inmediatamente se cerraron sobre él. Sabía quien me llamaba, y esos pocos acordes fueron todo lo que necesitaba para arruinar mi tarde.

— ¿Britney Spears? Tienes Womanizer como tono ¿en serio? Oh Dios Mío H, esa canción es del, 2008—Rió Ginny. —No dije nada. — ¿No vas a contestar?

—No

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque no quiero hablar con él.

— ¿Con quién?

No respondí, así que Ginny cogió mi teléfono y miró el identificador de llamadas. Le escuché su conocido suspiro. Unos pocos segundos después el teléfono dejo sonar, pero no pude forzar a mi cuerpo a que se relajara otra vez. Me sentía tensa y ansiosa, y no ayudaba que los ojos de Ginny estuvieran fijos en mí.

— ¿No has hablado con él?

—No—Dije entre dientes.

— ¿Desde el día que te recogí en su casa?

—Mm-mm

—Oh, H— Suspiró.

El sonido paro, bueno, excepto por el molesto ruido de la cantante pop sin talento de la radio, pero ella estaba muy ocupada quejándose acerca de su novio que la había engañado, como para preocuparse por mis problemas.

— ¿Qué crees que quiera? — Preguntó Ginny cuando la canción terminó. Ella sonó un poco

amargada.

—Conociendo a Malfoy… probablemente un consuelo sexual—me quejé—. No es nada más que eso.

—Bueno, entonces esta bien que no hayas contestado—ella puso mi teléfono otra vez en el porta vasos y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho-. Porque él no te merece, H. y tú estás con Ronald ahora, y él es perfecto para ti, y te trata de la forma en que deben tratarte… a diferencia del imbécil ese.

Parte de mi quería contestarle. Defender a Malfoy. Él realmente no me había tratado mal. Quiero decir, sí, al final me llamaba Duffy, lo que me molestaba, pero a pesar de todo, Malfoy había sido bueno conmigo.

Aunque no le dije eso a Ginny. No dije nada en absoluto. Ella no sabía nada acerca de la última noche con Malfoy, había sido mi amigo por 12 horas completas. Ella no sabía acerca de la recaída de papá, o la forma en que Wesley me había defendido. Esas eran cosas que nunca le podría decir.

Ella solo estaba enojada con él porque estaba de que volvería con Malfoy y me olvidara de ella y de Luna otra vez. Haber defendido a Malfoy no hubiera ayudado mucho.

Ronald había ido de cerebrito a héroe en la mente de Ginny. Simplemente porque no me había apartado de ella. No estaba pasando cada tarde con él de la manera que lo hacía con Malfoy. Y realmente no quería. Algunas veces eso me asustaba, pero me figuré que era normal. Eso era sano, una relación en la que yo no estaba escapando, a diferencia de lo que tenía con Malfoy. Y de momento estaba feliz por pasar algún tiempo con mis amigas.

Miré a Ginny y pulsé el desbloqueo automático de su puerta. —No te preocupes por mí. Tienes razón Ronald es genial, y ha hecho fácil que lo olvide. Ya lo he hecho. Las cosas están yendo bien para mí, así que no te preocupes.

—Está bien—dijo—. Dios, bueno, te veré mañana H.

—Adiós.

Ella salió del coche y yo me alejé conduciendo, preguntándome si le acababa de mentir. Honestamente, no estaba segura. De camino a casa, Malfoy volvió a llamar. Lo ignoré. Porque las cosas estaban yendo bien para mí. Porque ya lo había olvidado. Porque hablar por teléfono y conducir al mismo tiempo no era seguro.

Saqué a Malfoy de mi cabeza cuando vi el coche de Ronald estacionado frente a mi casa. Papá no había vuelto del trabajo todavía, así que estaba sentado en las escaleras, de la entrada, con un libro. El sol se reflejaba en la montura de sus gafas, haciendo que se vieran extra brillantes. Como si fueran un trofeo.

Salí del coche y camine y hacía él.

—Hola—dije—. Lo siento tenía que llevar a Ginny a casa.

Me sonrió. No con una sonrisa falsa…

Tenía que despabilarme. No iba a pensar en Malfoy. No iba a echarlo de menos. No cuando tenía a Ronald. El Ronald, dulce, normal y de brillante sonrisa.

—Está bien—dijo—. Estoy disfrutando del clima. Es muy impredecible en primavera—.

Colocó un señalador entre las páginas de su novela—. Esta bien que luzca un poco el sol.

— ¿Bronte? —Pregunté, viendo la portada de su libro.

— ¿Cumbres Borrascosas? ¿No es ese un libro para chicas?

— ¿Lo has leído?

—Bueno, no—admití—. He leído a "Jane Eyre" que es definitivamente feminista. No estoy diciendo que eso sea un problema. Personalmente soy una feminista total, pero es un poco incompleto para un adolescente.

—Jane Eyre no es Charlotte Bronte. Cumbres Borrascosas es de Emily. Las hermanas son muy, muy diferentes. Sí, "Cumbres Borrascosas" es usualmente considerada una historia de amor, pero no estoy de acuerdo con eso. Es casi una historia de fantasmas, y hay más odio que romance. Cada personaje es atroz, caprichoso y egoísta… es algo así como ver un episodio de "Gossip Girl" en mil ochocientos. Excepto claro, mucho menos ridículo.

—Interesante—murmuré, disgustada ya que en secreto veía "Gossip Girl" regularmente.

—No es el favorito de la mayoría de los chicos de mi edad, supongo—dijo—. Pero se lee rápido. Deberías leerlo.

—Tal vez lo haga.

—Deberías.

Sonreí y negué con la cabeza. — ¿Estás listo para entrar o qué?

—Absolutamente— Cerró el libro de golpe y se puso de pie—. Tú primero.

Abrí la puerta y lo dejé entrar delante de mí, donde inmediatamente se sacó los zapatos. No es que viviéramos como cerdos o nada de eso, pero nunca nadie había hecho eso en mi casa. No pude evitar estar impresionada.

— ¿Dónde trabajaremos? —preguntó.

Se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando y miré a otro lado—. Oh—. Dije casualmente—.

Um… ¿mi habitación?

Dios, espero que no piense que soy una acosadora por mirarlo de esa manera.

—Si no te molesta—dijo

—No, está bien. Vamos.

Me siguió escaleras arriba. Cuando llegamos a mi habitación, abrí la puerta despacio mirando rápidamente los artículos vergonzosos (ropa interior, corpiños, etc.) que tal vez estuvieran en el suelo. No había moros en la costa, y recé para que eso no hubiera sido demasiado obvio. Abrí la puerta completamente y le hice un gesto a Ronald para que pasara.

Lo siento, está un poco desordenado—Dije mirando la pila de ropa desordenada, ropa limpia que siempre estaba al pie de mi cama y traté de no pensar en la última vez que un chico estuvo en mi habitación y como se rió de mi neurótica forma de doblar la ropa.

¿Qué pensaría él de ello?

—Está bien— Ronald movió una pila de libros de la biblioteca cuyas fechas de entrega habían expirado en mi silla y los puso sobre el escritorio. Y luego se sentó—. Tenemos diecisiete, nuestras habitaciones suelen ser desastrosas. No sería natural si no fuera así.

—Supongo que no— subí a mi cama y me senté con las piernas entrecruzadas. — Yo solamente no quería molestarte.

—Nada acerca de ti podría molestarme Hermione.

Necesité de todo lo que tenía para ignorar cuán cursi sonaba eso. Sonreí de todas maneras y miré mi edredón lila. Nunca recibí tantos cumplidos de una persona, y no era muy buena aceptándolos. Mayormente porque siempre estaba muy ocupada burlándome de lo cursi que sonaban. Pero estaba trabajando en eso. Y luego, la verdad era que me estaba sonrojando.

Ni siquiera noté que Ronald se movió hasta que estuvo sentado a mi lado—. Lo siento—dijo— ¿Te avergoncé?

—No… Bueno, sí, pero no estoy molesta.

—Mientras sea así.

Se inclinó y me besó la mejilla, pero no dejé que parara ahí. Giré la cabeza y presioné mis labios contra los suyos, justo cuando estaba comenzando a retirarse. No fue tan natural como esperaba. Sus gafas se pegaron en la cara por un segundo, pero intente hacerle creer que no me había dado cuenta.

Sus labios eran tan suaves que me pregunté si usaba bálsamo labial. En serio, nadie tiene labios tan perfectos sin cuidárselos ¿no es así? Él debió de haberse sentido asqueado por los míos, que probablemente estaban escariados. Pero si lo estaban, no lo demostró. Su mano se movió hacía mi brazo y descansó en mi hombro, empujándome hacia él. Nos sentamos en la cama y nos besamos por unos minutos, pero el sonido de mi teléfono rompió el momento. ¡Demonios!

Y por supuesto, era el mismo tono de Britney Spears. Él que menos quería escuchar en ese momento... parecía gritarme. Toby se separó y miró hacia el suelo donde había lanzado mi bolso. Cuando no me moví, se volvió hacia mí con las cejas levantadas.

— ¿Ignorando a alguien? —preguntó.

—Bueno…um, sí

— ¿Estás segura que no necesitas responder?

—Totalmente.

Antes de que pudiera hacer más preguntas, lo besé de nuevo. Duramente, esta vez. Y aunque él dudo por un momento, me lo devolvió. Busqué a tientas quitarle sus gafas y colocarlas en la mesita de noche, al lado de mi cama, antes de que nuestros brazos se entrelazaran alrededor nuestro en un beso más profundo. Lo empujé hacia las almohadas conmigo. No había suficiente espacio para los dos en mi cama individual, por lo que él tuvo que recostarse parcialmente sobre mí. Una de sus manos estaba en mi pelo y la otra descansaba cerca de mi codo. Él no estaba tratando de agarrar uno de mis pechos, no había deslizado sus manos debajo de mi camiseta, y no había tratado de desabrocharme los pantalones.

En verdad, tuve la sensación de que tendría que hacer todos los movimientos yo, como desabotonarle la camisa, y lo hice. Por un instante, me pregunté si él estaba dudando porque era la Duff. Porque realmente no me encontraba atractiva. A pesar de todos esos cumplidos que me hizo, no se sentía atraído. No como Malfoy.

No. Sabía que eso no estaba bien. No, era que Ronald no quería las cosas rápidas. Él era un adolescente después de todo, pero él era un caballero. Un paciente, y respetuoso chico, que no quería cruzar ninguna línea. Y nosotros llevábamos poco tiempo.

¿Eso me hacia una ramera? ¿Por el hecho de que sólo lleváramos cuatro días y que yo ya estaba con él en mi pequeña cama? ¿Lo haría para olvidar a Malfoy?, ¿O todas las chicas lo hacen?

Pansy se acostó con la mayoría de sus novios en la primera cita, aunque todos pensaban que era una ramera.

Pero yo sabía que no me sentiría de esa manera con Ronald, decir, yo era la que estaba presionando esto. Yo quería ir más lejos con él. Porque me gustaba. Porque era dulce y lindo. Porque él no estaba avergonzado de salir conmigo. No podía pensar en una buena razón para no acostarme con él.

Dios, sólo quería dejar de pensar. Lo besé más fuerte, lo acerqué más, tratando de recrear ese adormecimiento mental que sentía antes… con Malfoy. Pero no estaba funcionando. No podía dejar de pensar. Desabotoné el resto de los botones de la camisa de Ronald y lo ayudé a tirarla al suelo. Él era algo escuálido, con casi nada de músculo. Ginny lo hubiera llamado "flaco chic" o algo así. Tentativamente sus manos comenzaron a levantar la parte de abajo de mi camiseta. Se movía despacio como si esperara que fuera a detenerlo.

Me besó, siempre preocupado de que estuviera cruzando la línea. Enganché mi pierna alrededor de su cintura y apreté mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Sólo Dios sabe cuánto tiempo pasamos besándonos en la cama, sacándonos la ropa al ritmo de un caracol. Estaba sin aliento para cuando tuvo las agallas de sacarme la camiseta y tirarla a la alfombra. Aunque parte de mi, apreciaba su paciencia, no podía evitar pensar.

Se tomó el tiempo suficiente. Podía sentir su mano derecha avanzando poco a poco, como una tortuga, hacia el cierre de mi sostén. A este paso habría sido media noche antes de que se lo quitara, y por alguna razón, me sentía urgente y ansiosa. Quería que lo quitara. Quería sentirme atractiva y deseada. Quería dejar de pensar. Así que lo empujé y me senté, con mis piernas todavía envueltas alrededor de él. Ambos respirábamos pesadamente, mirándonos el uno al otro.

— ¿Estás segura de esto? —susurró Ronald.

—Mucho.

Busqué el cierre, pero justo cuando mis dedos alcanzaron el gancho, hubo un golpe en mi puerta.

— ¿H? - Ronald y yo saltamos, nuestros cuellos se giraron hacia la puerta que se abría.

Draco Malfoy nos miró, paralizado en la entrada de la puerta.

 _ **Hey tú, si tú, sabes que hacer!^^**_

 **Gracias a todos, por la oportunidad de segur esta adaptación, como estamos a 1 capítulo para terminar la histo** r **ia, ya estoy pensando en que habrán más adaptaciones, pero las temáticas no serán tan "naives" como lo fue esta historia. ¿¡Que opinan?! =)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Esta es una adaptación del libro "THE DUFF" por Kody Keplinger, los personajes de Harry Potter, no me pertenecer, sino son de la fantástica J.K Rowling.**

 _ **Llegamos al final de esta adaptación, solamente gracias por tanto, y perdón por tan poco. Sin dudas van a tener mas adaptaciones de mi parte por este medio, espero sinceramente que les haya gustado la historia y no dejen de poner sus expectativas en mi.**_

 **Capítulo 22 - "Te amo" (Último capítulo) PARTE 1**

—Oh Dios— Murmuré mientras Ronald y yo hacíamos un frenético intento por desenredarnos. Se arrastró fuera de mi cama y recogió su camiseta del suelo, su rostro estaba escarlata. Me agaché y cogí mi camiseta. — ¿Malfoy, que haces aquí? —Demandé.

—La puerta no estaba cerrada, —dijo él, —No me oíste llamar… Ahora puedo ver por qué.

— Sus oscuros ojos grises reflejaban sorpresa, convirtiéndose rápidamente en disgusto, y miraban directamente a Ronald.

¿Por qué estaba sorprendido? ¿Porque pensaba que nadie más podía retozar con la Duff?

— ¿Pero qué estás haciendo aquí? —Pregunté, sintiendo una súbita oleada de ira corriendo por mis venas. Me puse mi camiseta y me puse de pie.

—No me contestaste el teléfono —Murmuró Malfoy, —Estaba preocupado, pero pareces estar muy bien. —Fulminó con la mirada a Ronald por un momento antes de mirarme a mí de nuevo. —Fue mi error—.

Ahora era él el que parecía enojado. Enojado y herido. No lo entendía.

Miré a Ronald. Su camiseta estaba puesta y abotonada, y estaba mirando incómodamente a sus pies. —Oye —Dije. Me miró. —Volveré enseguida, ¿estás bien? — Él asintió.

Empujé a Malfoy hacia el pasillo con una mano y cerré la puerta detrás de mí con la otra.

—Dios Malfoy, —Siseé, irritada mientras bajábamos las escaleras. —Siempre supe que eras un pervertido, ¿pero espiarme? Eso es un poco espeluznante.

Asumí que diría algo a eso. Algo arrogante y presuntuoso. O tal vez simplemente me fastidiaría, como siempre hacía. Pero solo me miró, había una expresión seria en su rostro. En absoluto lo esperaba de Malfoy. Silencio.

—Entonces, —dijo al final. — ¿Tú y Weasley están juntos?

—Sí, —Contesté inquieta. —Lo estamos.

— ¿Cuándo ocurrió eso?

—La semana pasada… No es que sea asunto tuyo. —Otro golpe. Otro intento de hacer esta conversación normal. Pero no pico el anzuelo. —Cierto. Lo siento. —Sonaba tan incómodo. No parecía el tranquilo y confiado Malfoy al que estaba acostumbrada. Otro silencio embarazoso.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí, Draco?

—Te lo dije, — dijo él. —Me preocupé. Me estuviste evitando durante la semana pasada en la escuela y cuando te llamé hoy, no respondiste. Pensé que tal vez te había pasado algo con tu padre. Entonces vine para asegurarme de que estabas bien. Me mordí el labio inferior, una oleada de culpa se tendía sobre mí. —Eso es dulce, — Murmuré. —Pero estoy bien. Papá se disculpó por lo de la otra noche, y está asistiendo a reuniones de A.A ahora, así que…

— ¿Así que no ibas a decírmelo?

— ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

— ¡Porque me importa! —Gritó Malfoy. Sus palabras chocaron dentro de mí, aturdiéndome por un segundo. — ¡He estado preocupado por ti desde que dejaste mi casa hace una semana! Ni siquiera dijiste porque te ibas, H. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Solo asumir que ibas a estar bien? —.

—Dios, —Murmuré. —Lo siento. Yo no… —

— ¡Me estoy preocupando por ti, y tu estás jodiendo con ese pequeño pretencioso!

— ¡Oye! —Grité. —No metas a Ronald en esto.

— ¿Por qué me estuviste evitando? —preguntó.

—No te estuve evitando.

—No mientas —Dijo Malfoy. —Estuviste haciendo todo lo que pudiste para mantenerte lejos de mí. Tú ni siquiera me miras en clase y prácticamente corrías a toda velocidad cada vez que me veías llegar. Incluso cuando me odiabas, no actuabas así. Tal vez me amenazaste con apuñalarme, pero tú nunca... —

—Todavía te odio —Le gruñí. — ¡Eres exasperante! Actúas como si te debiera algo. Lamento haberte preocupado, Malfoy, pero simplemente no puedo estar contigo nunca más. Me ayudaste a escapar de mis problemas por un tiempo, y aprecio eso, pero tengo que afrontar la realidad. No puedo seguir huyendo.

—Pero eso es exactamente lo que estás haciendo ahora —Siseó Malfoy. —Estás escapando.

— ¿Disculpa? —

—No lo hagas Hermione —Dijo —Eres más inteligente que eso y yo también. Finalmente entiendo lo que quisiste decir cuando te fuiste. Dijiste que eras como Hester. Ahora lo entiendo. La primera vez que viniste a mi casa, cuando escribimos ese ensayo, tú dijiste que Hester estaba tratando de escapar. Pero todo atrapó a Hester al final, ¿cierto? Bueno, algo te atrapó finalmente, pero tú simplemente estas huyendo de nuevo. Sólo que él — Malfoy apuntó hacia mi habitación— es tu escape esta vez. —Dio un paso más hacia mí, forzándome a estirar mi cuello aún más para ver su rostro. —Admítelo, Duffy. —

— ¿Admitir qué? —

—Que estas escapando de mí, —Dijo. —Tu te diste cuenta de que estas enamorada de mí y te echaste para atrás porque te asustaste. Me burlé como si fuese ridículo — deseando que fuese ridículo — y giré mis ojos, retrocediendo para enseñarle que no podía intimidarme, que no estaba en lo cierto. —Oh por Dios. Supéralo. Eres tan condenadamente dramático, Malfoy. Esto no es una maldita telenovela.

—Tú sabes que es cierto.

—Incluso si lo fuera —Grité — ¿qué importancia tiene? Puedes dormir con cualquiera, Malfoy. ¿Entonces qué, si me alejé? ¿Entonces qué, si tengo sentimientos por ti? ¡Sólo fui un polvo para ti! Nunca te comprometerías conmigo. Nunca te comprometerías con nadie, pero especialmente no con la Duffy. Tú ni siquiera me encuentras atractiva.

—Tonterías —gruñó. Sus ojos se posaron en mi rostro mientras se movía hacia mí, otra vez.

Estaba tan cerca. Mi espalda estaba pegada a la pared y Malfoy estaba solo a unas pulgadas de mí. Había sido sólo una semana, pero parecían siglos desde que habíamos estado en esta clase de proximidad. Un escalofrío corrió por mi espalda mientras recordaba la forma en que sus manos se sentían sobre las mías. La forma en la que él siempre me hacía sentir deseada, incluso llamándome la Duff. ¿Lo hacía? ¿Me hallaba atractiva a pesar del apodo? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

— ¿Entonces por qué me llamabas así? —Susurré — ¿Sabes cuánto duele eso? Cada vez que me llamabas Duffy, ¿Sabes qué me hace sentir cómo una mierda? —

Malfoy parecía sorprendido — ¿Qué? —

—Cada vez que me llamas así, —dije, —me estás diciendo lo poco que piensas en mí. Lo fea que soy. Dios, como puedes posiblemente hallarme atractiva cuando me tiras abajo todo el tiempo. —Siseé las últimas palabras con los dientes apretados.

—Yo no… -Sus ojos mirando sus zapatos un momento. Podía decir que él se sentía culpable. —H, lo siento. —Miró a mis ojos de nuevo. —Yo no quise —.Su mano se acercó buscando la mía.

—No —le corté, alejándome de él. Me deslicé y di un paso lejos de la pared. No iba a dejarme acorralar. No iba a dejar que él tuviera el poder aquí.

—Sólo detente, Draco. —

No importaba si una parte de él me hallaba atractiva. Eso no cambiaba las cosas. Yo era simplemente otra chica con la que él se había acostado. Una entre muchas.

—Yo no signifiqué nada para ti, —Le dije.

— ¿Entonces por qué estoy aquí? —Dijo, girando su cara hacia mí. — ¿Por qué demonios estoy aquí? —

Lo fulminé con la mirada. —Te diré por qué. Tus padres te dejaron solo, así que tú llenas tu vida con aventuras sin sentido. Con chicas con las que tú nunca tendrías algo serio; chicas que prácticamente te adoran, para que ellas no te abandonen. La única razón por la que estás aquí es porque no puedes aceptar la idea de que alguien más se haya alejado de ti. Tu sensible ego no puede manejarlo y es más fácil hacer que yo te extrañe que hacer que tus padres regresen a casa.

Él estaba sin palabras, sólo mirándome con su mandíbula visiblemente tensa, por unos segundos.

— ¿Acerté? —Escupí. — ¿Acaso te entiendo tan bien como tú piensas que me entiendes? —

Me fulminó con la mirada por unos minutos, largos minutos, antes de retroceder un paso.

—Está bien —murmuró. —Si es eso lo que quieres, me iré.

—Si, —dije. —Deberías—.

Se giró y abandonó la casa. Oí la puerta delantera cerrarse y supe que se había ido. Para bien. Respire lenta y profundamente para aclarar mi cabeza y caminé hacia mi habitación, donde Ron me estaba esperado.

—Hola, —suspiré, sentándome en la cama, a su lado. —Lamento esto—.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? —él preguntó. —No había estado escuchando a hurtadillas, pero había habido muchos gritos. ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien, —dije. —Es una larga y complicada historia.

—Bueno, si alguna vez quieres hablar de ello —Ajustó sus lentes y me sonrió nervioso

—Tengo tiempo para escuchar—.

—Gracias, —dije. —Pero estoy bien. Todos tienen ropa sucia, ¿cierto? — "Bueno, todos

excepto tú, Ron." —

—Cierto —estuvo de acuerdo. Se inclinó y me besó suavemente. —Lamento que nos hayan interrumpido.

—Yo también.

Me besó, pero no pude disfrutarlo. Solamente seguía pensando en Draco. Le había visto tan herido. Pero eso es lo que quería cuando lo dejé, solo un poco, ¿cierto? ¿Por qué me extrañara? Traté de olvidarlo, queriendo perderme en los brazos de Ron. Pero no puede. No de la forma en la que me era posible perderme con Malfoy.

Me aparté, repugnada conmigo misma. ¿Cómo podía pensar en Malfoy cuando estaba besando a un chico como Ron? ¿Cuál era mi problema? — ¿Ocurre algo malo? — Preguntó Ron

—No es nada, —mentí. —Simplemente… Probablemente deberíamos comenzar la búsqueda para nuestras redacciones.

—Tienes razón. —Para nada parecía irritado u ofendido o rechazado. Modales perfectos. Una sonrisa perfecta. El chico perfecto. ¿Entonces por qué no podía ser perfectamente feliz?

Estuve pensando en Draco durante dos días, me puso en un estado de ánimo más lamentable de lo habitual. No quería pensar en él. Quería pensar en Ron, obviamente era demasiado bueno para mí. Se podría decir que estaba de mal humor, pero en lugar de hostigarme acerca de la causa, sólo me apretó la mano, me dio un beso en la mejilla y compró un dulce con la esperanza de hacerme sonreír de nuevo. ¿Cómo podría yo estar pensando en otro hombre, un egoísta molesto, y mujeriego, cuándo tenía una persona maravillosa justo en frente de mí?

Tal vez alguien tenía que darme una bofetada o seguir un tratamiento de electroshock como a la gente loca en el cine. Que me hubiera traído a mis sentidos. Pero Malfoy parecía estar en todas partes. Cuando iba hacia al coche, en el aparcamiento el instituto o delante de mí en la fila del almuerzo. Es muy difícil olvidar a alguien cuando lo ves constantemente. Era muy, muy duro. Por un segundo, en realidad me pregunté si podría estar haciendo esto a propósito, como una especie de acoso o algo así, pero abandoné la idea cuando me di cuenta de que ni siquiera me miraba.

Como si estuviera lo bastante enfadado por todas las cosas que le había dicho. Debería haber sido un gran alivio no tener esos ojos espeluznantes sobre mí, pero no lo era en absoluto. Me dolía. Cada vez que veía a Malfoy, me invadía una oleada de emociones: ira, tristeza, dolor, irritación, pesar, lujuria y lo peor de todo, culpa. Sabía que no debería haber dicho esas cosas sobre sus asuntos, incluso aunque fueran ciertas. Y a pesar de mi deseo de pedir disculpas, yo mantuve la boca cerrada.

Honestamente, yo no habría tratado eso sabiendo que era una persona terrible por hacerle sufrir a través de otra conversación incómoda con él.

Aunque no había podido evitar la conversación con su hermana. Yo estaba en la biblioteca una mañana, tratando de encontrar un libro que no fuera de vampiros románticos o los niños que vuelan sobre los dragones, cuando Amy se acercó a mí. Lo juro, ella estaba tan malditamente tranquila que no tuve oportunidad de escapar. En un minuto yo estaba sola, al siguiente estaba a mi lado. Caí en una emboscada.

—Her...Hermione-balbuceó ella. Se retorcía las manos y miraba al suelo, como si fuera a hablarme y yo fuera a matarla.

—Oh. Eh, eh, Amy. —Dije poniendo en la estantería el libro que estaba mirando.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Dije mirando la estantería, fingiendo que estaba eligiendo un libro.

Yo no quería mirarla. Por un lado, se parecía demasiado a su hermano y yo estaba tratando y fallando miserablemente de olvidarme de él. Por otra parte, no podía soportar mirarla. No es que yo pudiera culparla. Bueno, está bien, realmente no podía imaginar a la tímida Amy rompiendo cualquier cosa, pero aún así.

-Yo, um... tengo algo que decirte —Dijo, tratando de mantener un tono de voz tranquilo. O tal vez Amy estaba enfada conmigo por facilitar a Malfoy su "Estilo de vida" .Tal vez quería culparme de la distancia entre ellos.

Si ese fuera el caso, yo quería defenderlo. Para decirle que su abuela tergiversaba lo que decía Malfoy. El hecho de que no era un chico malo y definitivamente no era un mal hermano. Pero yo no sabía si involucrarme. No era yo la que tenía que arreglar sus problemas familiares.

Ya no era parte de mi vida.

—Está bien. Dime. - ¿De qué se tratará?, pensé.

—Yo... quiero...- Respiró profundamente. —Gracias.

— ¿Qué? — Me di la vuelta para mirarla. Ciertamente yo no la había oído bien. De ninguna

manera.

—Gracias —Repitió. —Por Draco. Él...él ha cambiado mucho y sé que tiene que ser por tu culpa. Yo...aprecio eso, así que gracias.

Antes de que pudiera pedir una explicación detallada, Amy se dio la vuelta y se apresuró para salir, con sus rizos castaños a sus espaldas. Me quedé de pie en medio de la biblioteca, totalmente confundida. Y se puso peor después de ese día. Cuando Draco dio a la vuelta a la esquina, después del almuerzo, mientras yo estaba cogiendo mis cuadernos de mi taquilla, no me sorprendió realmente.

Como he dicho, estaba en todas partes. Parkinson estaba con él, aferrándose a su brazo y tocándose el pelo como la chica de un anuncio de champú. Ella se reía, pero podría haber apostado que todo lo que Malfoy le había dicho no era tan divertido. Ella lo hacía para inflar su ego...como si fuera necesario hacérselo más grande.

—Por aquí, —se rió ella, tirando de él a diez pies de mí.

—Quiero hablar contigo.

¿Hablar? Pensé. No era probable. Te lo juro, yo trataba de no escuchar. Yo sabía que oiría el coqueteo, no funcionó, oí la voz chillona de Pansy, ellos estaban muy cerca de mí y mi parte masoquista, no podía detenerme. Empecé a colocar los libros de texto en el fondo de mi taquilla, tratando de hacer ruido suficiente como para que yo no fuera capaz de oír su conversación.

— ¿Qué vas hacer en el baile? — Preguntó Pansy

—No tengo ningún plan —Respondió Draco

Dejé caer mis apuntes con un pequeño estruendo, con la esperanza de que, incluso si no podía ahogar sus palabras, por lo menos que se dieran cuenta que estaba allí y se fueran con sus sesiones de ligoteo a otro lugar. Quiero decir, no estaban retozando todavía, sin embargo, yo sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que empezaran.

—Bueno —Dijo Pans, o bien no me vio o bien le dio igual.

—Pensé que tal vez podríamos ir juntos.

No tenía por qué mirar hacia ellos para saber que estaba acariciando el brazo de Malfoy con sus largas uñas. Pansy utilizaba los mismos movimientos con cada chico.

—Pensé que tal vez después del baile podríamos tener un poco de tiempo a solas... en algún lugar, tal vez...

Tuve el deseo serio de vomitar. Agarré mis libros, di un golpe cuando cerré la taquilla y me marché hacia la clase que me tocaba, no quería oír a Malfoy decir que sí. Que lo hagan uno con otro —Pensé con amargura. Ojala cojan una enfermedad de transmisión sexual. Al diablo con él. Pero él contestó antes de que pudiera alejarme lo suficiente.

—No lo creo, .Pansy

Me quedé helada. ¿Qué? ¿Qué? Rebobinen un segundo, por favor. ¿Malfoy realmente rechazo a una chica? Una chica que estaba perfectamente dispuesta ¿Tenía mierda en el cerebro? Tenía que estar soñando. Pansy parecía estar experimentando una reacción similar.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?

—No estoy interesado —Dijo Malfoy. —Pero estoy seguro de que tienes un montón de chicos a quienes les encantaría salir contigo. Lo siento.

—Oh—. Dijo ella con una mirada de dolor y sorpresa. —Bueno, está bien. No es un problema. Sólo quería pedírtelo.

Ella dudó por un segundo. — ¿Supongo que te veré más tarde? Tengo que ir a clase. Adiós.

—Y se fue por el pasillo, obviamente confundida.

Ella no era la única. ¿Fue esta una de las diferencias de las que Amy había estado hablando? ¿Malfoy estaría intentando ser menos hijo de puta? Si es así, ¿cómo que era por mi culpa?

Me quedé mirando a Draco. Entonces, por primera vez en días, él me miró. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Una débil sonrisa se dibujo en su boca, pero la expresión de sus ojos era ilegible. Me di cuenta de que no estaba enfadado, sin embargo. Este hecho envió un alivio instantáneo a través de mi cuerpo. Saber que no estaba enfadado conmigo hizo que me sintiera un poco menos culpable... pero no del todo. Y en ese segundo, cuando sostuvo la mirada, pensé en hablar, en pedirle disculpas. Lo pensé, pero no dije ni una palabra.

Draco dio un paso hacia mí, y de repente recordé quién era yo, quién era él. Aunque el rechazo de Draco a Pansy era sin duda sorprendente, no cambiaba el hecho de que yo no tenía una oportunidad con él, que nunca querría una verdadera relación... especialmente conmigo. Y también estaba el hecho de que yo estaba saliendo con Ron. Además, yo sabía que hablar con Malfoy me iba a complicar mi vida otra vez. Yo no me castigaría otra vez. Me di la vuelta y eché a correr por el pasillo, fingiendo no oír como me llamaba.

Paré un poco cuando doblé la esquina del pasillo y vi a Ron, ¿mi novio? Yo no estaba segura de como funcionaba esto, él estaba esperando al lado de las máquinas expendedoras. Me sonrió y se ajustó las gafas, y me di cuenta de que realmente estaba contento de verme. ¿Estaba yo igualmente feliz de verlo? Era yo. Claro que lo era, pero la sonrisa en mi cara era artificial.

Ron puso su brazo alrededor de mis hombros cuando me acerqué.

—Hola.

—Hola —Suspiré.

Se inclinó y me besó en los labios antes de preguntar —¿Quieres que te acompañe a clase?

Miré por encima del hombro al pasillo vacío.

—Claro, — murmuré, mirando hacia adelante de nuevo. Incliné mi cabeza sobre su hombro. —Eso suena... perfecto.

Unos días más tarde, me encontré con Luna esperando por mí después de la clase de cálculo. — ¿Podemos hablar mientras que empieza Inglés? —Preguntó ella sin la sacudida habitual en su paso o su giro de pelo. Me di cuenta de que algo pasaba por la manera en que se mordía el labio inferior.

—Um, sí —Dije, cambiando mis libros bajo el brazo derecho.

Mi amiga siempre estaba alegre y ahora parecía inquieta. —¿Pasa algo?

Esperé a que Luna hablara, mi curiosidad y ansiedad fue en aumento. Realmente quería decir: ¡Date prisa! Cuéntame. Por suerte, ella empezó a hablar antes de que mi poca paciencia se agotara.

—Se trata de Ron y tú. Yo no creo que tengan nada común. —Lo dijo tan rápido que no estaba segura de si yo había oído bien en un primer momento. —Lo siento, H —Se quejó ella—. No es mi problema, pero no veo chispa, ¿sabes? y Ginny está totalmente en desacuerdo conmigo. Ella dice que es mejor con Ron y podría tener razón, pero...no sé. No pareces tú cuando estás con él. Por favor, no seas loca.

Negué con la cabeza, tratando de luchar contra mi repentino deseo de reír. ¿Eso era todo? ¿Eso era lo que a ella le preocupaba? Pensé seriamente que alguien iba a morir o que su madre le había prohibido ir al baile de graduación. En cambio, resultó que estaba preocupada por mí. —Luna, no estoy enfadada contigo en absoluto.

—Ah, bueno—suspiró ella—. —Tenía mucho miedo de que te enfadaras. Ouch. ¿Era una perra? ¿Era tan horrible que una de mis mejores amigas tuviera tanto miedo de darme su opinión, porque yo podría montar en cólera o algo así? Dios, me hizo

sentir como una mierda. —No es que no me guste Ron— Continuó Luna. —Él es dulce, bueno y sé que tú necesitas algo después... después de lo de mi hermano. Mi corazón dejo de latir por un segundo. Paré en seco y me sentí aturdida por un momento. — ¿Cómo...? — Logré susurrar.

—Viktor me lo dijo —dijo ella. —Yo le estaba hablando de mis amigos cuando tu nombre apareció, y me contó lo de ustedes, hace unos años. Se siente horrible ahora, y quería pedirdisculpas, pero yo no quise. Lo siento, H. Debe ser muy duro ser mi amiga después de lo que Viktor te hizo.

—Eso no es culpa tuya.

—Simplemente no puedo creer que no dijeras nada. Debiste decírmelo cuando te enteraste que Viktor venía de visita. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

—No quiero que pienses mal de tu hermano —le dije. —Yo sé lo que lo admiras y no quería arruinar eso.

Luna no dijo nada. Dio un paso adelante y me abrazo fuerte, tan cerca de ella como humanamente era posible. Era un poco incómodo al principio, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que las tetas gigantes de Luna casi me ahogaban, pero poco a poco dejo de abrazarme. Mis brazos se deslizaron por su cintura, devolviendo el abrazo. Saber que sí existía alguien, que me abrazara así, sin nada que ganar, me hizo sentir como una de las personas más afortunadas del mundo.

—Te quiero, H:

—Um, ¿qué fue eso?

Luna me soltó y dio un paso atrás. —Te quiero—dijo. —A ti y a Ginny. Eres la mejor amiga que he tenido, y yo no sé dónde estaría si ustedes dos no hubieran estado a lo largo de mi segundo año. Probablemente aún estaría dejando que algunas chicas se metieran conmigo. —Miró a sus pies. —Ustedes siempre me intentan proteger, incluso lo hiciste cuando no me contaste lo de mi hermano. Y quiero hacer lo mismo por ti.

—Luna, eres muy buena,

—Es por eso que te estoy diciendo esto —Prosiguió. —Sé que Ron es agradable y le gustas, pero no veo una conexión. Quiero decir, que me alegro de que estés pasando tiempo conmigo y con Ginny de nuevo, y yo creo que es genial que pase tiempo con nosotras, a veces, pero lo que importa es que tú seas feliz. Podrías ser feliz, pero no crees que puedas. —Ella respiró profundamente y tiró del dobladillo de su falda con estampados florales. —No quiero hablar de esto, pero... he escuchado algunos rumores acerca de Malfoy ultimamente.

Me mordí el labio. —Oh.

—Él no ha estado con chicas últimamente —Dijo. —No lo he visto con ninguna y pensé... —me miró con sus amplios ojos color chocolate —Pensé que tal vez te gustaría saberlo. O sea, yo sé que sientes algo por él y...Negué con la cabeza. —No, — dije —no es tan simple. Ella asintió con la cabeza. —Está bien, —dijo. —Yo sólo pensé que te interesaría.

Suspiro y me sonrió. La cogí de la mano y nos fuimos a clase de inglés.

—Está bien. Agradezco realmente tu consejo. Y se que podrías tener razón... sobre mí y Ron,pero esto es sólo la escuela secundaria. Sólo estamos saliendo. No es que yo este buscando un marido o lo que sea. No creo necesario que te preocupes por mí. Estoy bien.

—Ginny dice que por lo general mientes cuando dices que... —Dijo Luna.

—No le hagas caso.

Me di cuenta de que había un trozo de papel en mi mesa. Me senté y lo cogí, suponiendo que era de Ginny. ¿Quién más me escribiría una nota? Pero Ginny siempre dibujaba una cara sonriente sobre la i de mi nombre, la escritura era pequeña, cursiva, y sin rostro.

Confundida, desdoblé el papel y leí la frase garabateada en la parte superior.

 _ **"Draco Malfoy no persigue a las chicas, pero te estoy persiguiendo a ti".**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Esta es una adaptación del libro "THE DUFF" por Kody Keplinger, los personajes de Harry Potter, no me pertenecer, sino son de la fantástica J.K Rowling.**

 _ **Llegamos al final de esta adaptación, solamente gracias por tanto, y perdón por tan poco. Sin dudas van a tener mas adaptaciones de mi parte por este medio, espero sinceramente que les haya gustado la historia y no dejen de poner sus expectativas en mi.**_

 **Capítulo 22 - "Te amo" (Último capítulo) PARTE FINAL**

En algún momento, pensé que ser la Duff significaba ningún drama con los chicos. Claramente, estaba equivocada. ¿Cómo paso esto? ¿Cómo pude yo, la chica fea, terminar en medio de un triangulo amoroso? No era una romántica. Ni siquiera quería salir con chicos. Pero allí estaba yo, debatiéndome entre dos chicos atractivos que, en todos los sentidos, no debería haber tenido ni un chance. (Créanme, no es tan glamoroso como suena.)

Por un lado, tenía a Ron. Inteligente, tierno, divertido, educado, sensible y práctico. Ron era perfecto en cada manera concebible. Me refiero, él era un poco tonto, pero es lo que lo hace adorable. Me gusta estar con él, y él siempre me pone como prioridad. Él me respeta y parece nunca perder la paciencia. No había nada por lo que quejarme de Ron.

Por otra parte, estaba Malfoy. Un idiota. Un imbécil. Un arrogante, mujeriego chico rico quién pone primero al sexo que todo lo demás. Por supuesto, el era increíblemente guapo, pero él podía sacarme de quicio. El era irritantemente encantador, y su sonrisa tan graciosa realmente podría meterse bajo mi piel. No estaba temerosa de ser una perra con él. Odiaba admitirlo, pero Malfoy me entendía. Me sentía yo misma cuando estaba con él, mientras que siempre estaba tratando de esconder mi neurosis con Ron. Dios, la vida era más fácil cuándo nadie me notaba.

La nota de Malfoy pesaba media tonelada en mi bolsillo trasero mientras iba hacia el aparcamiento, esa tarde. Decir que estaba confundida habría sido una subestimación masiva. Me refiero, esa simple oración me dejo con un millón de preguntas, pero había una en particular:

¿Por qué demonios Malfoy me quiere a mí? De verdad, el tipo tiene docenas de chicas que matarían por estar con él. ¿Por qué yo? ¿No fue él, el primero, quién me llamo la Duff? ¿Qué Demonios? Pero cuando llegué a casa, todo se puso peor.

Por sugerencia de Ron, comencé a leer Cumbres Borrascosas en mi tiempo libre. Honestamente, los personajes principales me irritaban tanto que era difícil seguir leyendo. Estaba considerando en dejarlo por mi bien ese día, pero una línea en el dialogo captó mi atención.

 ** _"Mi amor por Linton es cómo la maleza de los bosques: el tiempo lo cambiará, yo ya sé que el invierno muda los árboles. Mi amor por Heathcliff se parece a las eternas rocas profundas, es fuente de escaso placer visible, pero necesario."_**

Tan estúpido como sonaba, ese pequeño extracto se metió en mi cabeza, como una canción que odias pero no puedes dejar de cantar. Trate de seguir leyendo, pero las palabras se mantenían rebotando en mi cerebro. Le di vuelta a la página y leí las líneas una y otra vez. Estaba tratando de averiguar por qué me inquietaba tanto cuando fui interrumpida por el sonido del timbre.

—Gracias a Dios —Murmuré, aliviada de tener una razón para cerrar el libro. Salí de mi cama y corrí a las escaleras.

— ¡Voy! —grité—. ¡Solo un segundo!

Abrí la puerta delantera, esperando encontrar a Ron, quién me había dicho que quizás se pasaría después. Pero el hombre en mi porche era un cincuentón gordito y pelirrojo.

Definitivamente no era mi novio. Él usaba un lamentable uniforme verde y un sombrero que no combinaba. En la etiqueta de su chaqueta se podía leer el nombre: JIMMY. El estaba sosteniendo un ramo de flores en su mano derecha y una carpeta bajo su brazo.

— ¿Eres la Señorita Granger? —Él preguntó.

—Um… sí.

Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados iluminados con una sonrisa—. Firma esto, por favor, —dijo él, dándome el portapapeles y un bolígrafo—. Felicitaciones.

—Em, gracias, —dije, entregándole de nuevo el me pasó el ramo, el cual vi que era de genuinas rosas rojas y sacó un sobre blanco de su bolsillo trasero—. Esto es para ti, —dijo él—. Eres una chica afortunada. No siempre hago entregas como esta a alguien de tu edad—. El sonrió—. Amor juvenil.

¿Amor juvenil? Dios, tuve que pelear con la urgencia de corregirlo. De darle un largo discurso acerca de cómo los adolescentes no se enamoran. Pero el todavía seguía hablando.

—Tu novio debe ser muy conservador. No muchos chicos son tan atentos a tu edad. Miré las rosas y dije—. Probablemente tengas razón. — ¿Ron todavía estaba tratando de animarme? Dios, él era tan bueno. Pero no merecía toda esa generosidad. Después darle las gracias al repartidor, cerré la puerta. Me sentí culpable por considerar mi situación un triangulo amoroso. Éramos solo Ron y yo y Draco danzaba a lo largo de la periferia, muy lejos de nosotros… o eso es lo que debería haber sido.

Puse el ramo en la mesa de la cocina y abrí el sobre, esperando encontrar una cursi carta pero perfectamente redactada de mi perfecto novio. Era la clase de cosas de las que normalmente me burlaría, pero dejé que Ron se saliera con la suya.

Realmente tenía una habilidad con las palabras a veces. Eso ayudaría cuando se convirtiera en un político la escritura de la carta era la misma que la nota de mi bolsillo trasero. En este momento, como sea, había mucho más que asimilar.

 _ **"Hermione:**_

 _ **Desde que te mantienes escapándote de mí en el instituto, y si lo recuerdo correctamente, el sonido de mi voz te causa pensamientos de suicidio, decidí que una carta podría ser la mejor manera de decirte como me siento. Solo préstame atención. No voy a negarte que tuvieras razón. Todo lo que dijiste el otro día era verdad. Pero mi miedo de estar solo no es la razón por la que te persigo. Sé lo que cínica que eres y sé que probablemente vas a venir con alguna respuesta irritable cuando leas esto, pero la verdad es, que te estoy asechando porque realmente creo que me estoy enamorando de ti. Eres la primera chica que ha visto a través de mí. Eres la única chica que me cantó en la cara todas mis gilipolleces. Me pusiste en mi lugar, pero al mismo tiempo, me entiendes más que ninguna otra.**_

 _ **Eres la única persona lo suficientemente valiente para criticarme. Tal vez la única persona quien miró lo suficientemente cerca para encontrar mis fallos y claramente, me has encontrado muchos.**_

 _ **Llamé a mis padres. Ellos regresan a casa la próxima semana para hablar conmigo y con Amy. Tenía miedo de hacer esto al principio, pero me inspiraste. Sin ti, nunca hubiese podido hacer eso. Pienso en ti mucho más de lo que cualquier hombre que se respete a si mismo admitiría y estoy enfermo de celos por Weasley, algo que nunca pensé que diría. Seguir sin ti es imposible. Ninguna otra chica me mantiene de puntillas en la manera como tú lo haces. Nadie me hace QUERER hacer el ridículo escribiendo cursis cartas como esta. Solamente tú.**_

 _ **Pero sé que también tengo razón. Sé que estas enamorada de mi, aunque estés saliendo con Ronald. Puedes mentirte si quieres, pero la realidad te golpeará en cualquier momento. Estaré esperando a que suceda… te guste o no.**_

 _ **Con amor,**_

 _ **D. Malfoy**_

 _ **P.D: Sé que estas poniendo los ojos en blanco en este momento, pero no me importa."**_

Honestamente, eso había sido una especie de cambio. Me quede mirando la carta un largo rato, finalmente entendí el agradecimiento de tratando de arreglar las cosas… gracias a mí. Por lo que le había dicho. Yo había conseguido entrar en esa cabeza dura.

Eso fue absolutamente abrumador para mí.Me llevo un segundo asimilar la sorpresa. Las palabras como "amor" y "solamente" saltaban de la página hacia mí. Era mi primera carta de amor, no es que nunca quisiera una, pero sin embargo, ni siquiera era de mi novio. El chico incorrecto me la había mandado.

El chico incorrecto me quería. Draco era el chico incorrecto. ¿O él era exactamente el chico correcto? Estaba tan consumida por mis pensamientos que salte cuando el teléfono sonó y anduve

con esfuerzo para contestarlo—. ¿Hola?

—Hola, Hermione- Dijo Ron- Mi corazón se aceleró y bombeo vergüenza por mis venas.

La carta de Draco, la cual todavía sostenía, quemaba los dedos de mi mano derecha, pero me arreglé para sonar normal cuando dije: —Hola, Ron

— ¿Vienes de camino?

—No —Suspiró—.

Mi padre tiene tareas para mí, entonces no puedo ir esta tarde. Lo siento de verdad.

—Está bien. —No debía sentirme aliviada, pero lo estaba. Ver a Ron significaba esconder las flores y entrar en una red potencial de mentiras y sabíamos cuan mala mentirosa soy—.No te preocupes.

—Gracias por ser tan compresiva. Pero realmente estaba esperando poder pasar algún tiempo contigo. Casi no nos vemos en el instituto —. El hizo una pausa—. ¿Tienes planes para esta noche?

—No.

— ¿Entonces quieres salir? Toca una banda mañana por la noche en el Nest y pensé que podíamos ir. Por supuesto tus amigas pueden venir también. ¿Te gustaría?

—Suena genial. —Ves, pequeñas mentiras como esa podía hacerlas. Odio la música en directo y había descartado el Nest, pero pretender lo opuesto haría a Ron feliz y Ginny estaría contentísima de ser invitada. Así que, ¿por qué no? Las pequeñas mentiras eran suficientemente fáciles, pero algo más grande, la embarraría.

—Bien —Dijo Ron—. Te recogeré a las ocho.

—Bien. Adiós.

—Te veré mañana, H.

Colgué el teléfono, pero mis pies se rehusaban a moverse. La carta todavía ardía contra mi piel y me encontré mirando a las tentadoras palabras.

— ¿Por qué no era más fácil? ¿Por qué tenía que venir Draco y hacerme cuestionarlo todo?

Me sentía como si estuviese traicionando a Ron con cada frase que leía. Como si lo estuviese engañando.

Pero ahora sabía que cada vez que besaba a Ron, estaba hiriendo a Draco.

— ¡Arrrrrgh! —Con un grito que explotó de mi pecho y arañó en su camino a través de mis pulmones, arrugué la carta en una bola y la lancé por la habitación tan fuerte como pude. Se movió lentamente por el aire antes de rebotar delicadamente en el papel tapiz de flores y aterrizar en el suelo.

Por último, con la garganta dolorida, me hundí en el suelo, hundí mi cara en mis manos y lo admito, lloré. Lloré de frustración y confusión, pero sobre todo por mí, por estar atrapada en esta situación, como la chica egoísta que era. Pensé en Cathy Earnshaw, la heroína malcriada y egoísta de Cumbres Borrascosas y recordé el pasaje que había estado leyendo antes de que el timbre sonara. Pero cuando las palabras brotaron a través de mi cerebro, eran ligeramente diferentes:

 ** _"Mi amor por Ron es cómo la maleza de los bosques: el tiempo lo cambiará, yo ya sé que el invierno muda los árboles. Mi amor por Draco se parece a las eternas rocas profundas, es fuente de escaso placer visible, pero necesario."_**

Mi cabeza se movió hacia atrás y hacia adelante febrilmente. Me gusta, me tuve que corregir. Mi gusto por Wesley es bla, bla, bla. Me limpié los ojos y me puse de pie, tratando de calmar mi respiración entrecortada. Luego me volví y me dirigí al piso de arriba. De repente quería saber cómo terminaba el libro.

Decidí mientras arrastraba mi cansado trasero a la escuela a la mañana siguiente, no era un buen presagio. Normalmente, no creía en presagios o signos o cualquier cosa de la basura del destino, pero las similitudes entre la situación mía y la de Cathy Earnshaw eran demasiado misteriosas para ignorarlas. No podía evitar preguntarme si el libro estaba tratando de decirme algo.

Estaba debidamente consciente de que estaba interpretando mucho de esto, pero mi falta de sueño se juntó con el estrés de todo lo demás que hacía que mi mente se fuera a unos lugares interesantes. Interesantes, pero no productivos. Fui casi un zombi todo el día, pero durante la mitad de la clase de cálculo, algo finalmente me despertó.

— ¿Escuchaste de Parkinson?

— ¿Acerca de que está embarazada? Sip. Lo escuché esta mañana.

Mi cabeza dio un chasquido con el problema que a desganas trataba de resolver. Dos chicas estaban sentadas de un lado en la fila frente a mí. Reconocí a una de ellas como una de las nuevas porristas.

—Dios, qué perra, —dijo la animadora—. Sin saber quién es el padre. Duerme con todo el mundo.

Detesto admitirlo, pero mi primera reacción a esto fue de un puro odio egoísta. Pensé en Malfoy. Había rechazado a Pansy en el pasillo hace unos días, ¿pero qué si algo había cambiado? ¿Y si la carta había sido una broma? ¿Un juego para jugar con mi cabeza?

Forcé que el pensamiento se alejara. Draco era cuidadoso. Siempre usaba condón. Además, era como esa chica había dicho —Pansy dormía con todo el mundo. Las probabilidades de que Draco fuera el padre eran casi nulas. Y no tenía derecho de preocuparme de ello, de todas maneras. No era mi novio. Aunque realmente me hubiera profesado su amor por mí en una carta.

Mi segundo pensamiento fue por Pansy. Tenía Diecisiete, en la víspera de la graduación, y,si los rumores eran ciertos, embarazada. Podía escuchar a la gente chismear al respecto en el pasillo cuando dejé cálculo. En una escuela del tamaño de Hamilton, no tomaba mucho tiempo que el chisme se esparciera. Pansy era la chica en la mente de todos. Incluyéndome.

Así que cuando salí del cuarto de baño, unos pocos minutos antes de inglés y encontré a Pansy parada frente al lavamanos, retocándose el brillo labial rosa, tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para evitar sus ojos.

Pero tenía que decir algo. Quiero decir, no éramos cercanas ni nada, pero sí almorzábamos juntas todos los días. —Hola —Murmuré.

—Hola —Replicó, todavía colocándose labial en su labio inferior

Abrí el grifo y miré mi reflejo en el espejo, tratando fuertemente de no espiarla. ¿Cuán avanzada estaba? ¿Sus padres ya se habían enterado?

—No es verdad.

— ¿Qué?

Pans cerró su lápiz labial y lo dejó caer en su estaba mirando por el espejo, y podía ver ahora que sus ojos estaban un poco rojos.

—No estoy embarazada, —dijo—. Quiero decir, pensé que lo estaba, pero la prueba dio negativo. La hice hace dos días. Pero supongo que alguien me escuchó cuando se lo estaba diciendo a...lo que sea. Pero no estoy embarazada.

—Oh. Bueno, esto es bueno. —Sí, probablemente no era la mejor cosa para decir, pero me tomó con la guardia baja.

Ella asintió y tiró un poco de uno de sus rizos de color rojo rubio. —Estaba aliviada. No sé cómo se lo habría dicho a mis padres. Y el tipo nunca hubiera sido un gran padre.

— ¿Quién?

Esa fue una pregunta egoísta.

—Solo este chico... Eric.

Gracias a Dios, pensé. Luego, por supuesto, me sentí increíblemente culpable. Este no era el momento de estar pensando en mí.

—Es solo este chico estúpido de la fraternidad que se libera acostándose con chicas de secundaria. —Ella miró hacia abajo, así que ya no podía ver sus ojos por el espejo—. Y no me importó una mierda. Solo lo dejé usarme, y nunca pensé... aún cuando el condón se rompió. .. Se desvaneció, sacudiendo su cabeza. De todas maneras, estoy feliz de que fuera negativo.

—Seguro.

—Da miedo, sin embargo, —dijo ella—. Me volví loca esperando por el resultado. No podía creer que estaba en esa situación, ¿sabes?

—Estoy segura, —dije, pero no lo encontré tan sorprendente. ¿No se había puesto en ello por un tiempo? Acostarse con chicos que no le importaban. Olvidándose de las consecuencias. Justo como yo lo hice...

De acuerdo, no había sido gente. Malfoy era el único chico. Y sí me preocupaba por él...ahora, después de que parara de acostarme con él. Pero eso era solo...bueno, no sé cómo lo llamarías. No tengo tanta suerte. ¿Quizás coincidencia? De cualquier manera, era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que no sucedía a menudo. Pero me había olvidado de las consecuencias. Y de repente me golpeó como que podíamos cambiar de lugar. Yo podría haber sido la chica de la que todos estarían hablando. Yo habría podido tener un susto con un embarazo. O peor.

Quiero decir, estaba en control de natalidad y Malfoy y yo siempre tomábamos precauciones, pero estas cosas fallaban algunas veces. Podría fácilmente habernos fallado a nosotros. Y aun así allí estaba yo, juzgando a Pansy por casi la misma cosa. Era una hipócrita de mierda.

—No eres una perra. —Tuve un destello repentino de Malfoy esa última noche en su habitación, diciéndome exactamente quién era. Diciéndome que el resto del mundo estaba tan confundido como yo. Que no era una perra, y no estaba sola.

Llamar a Pansy una cualquiera o una perra era como llamar a alguien la Duff. Era insultante y doloroso, y era uno de esos títulos que solo alimentaban un miedo interno que toda chica debió tener de tiempo en tiempo. Sucia, perra, mojigata, idiota. Eran todos lo mismo. Toda chica se siente como si una de estas etiquetas sexistas la haya descrito hasta cierto punto. Así que, quizás, toda chica se sentía como la Duff, ¿también?

—Dios, es tarde, —dijo P mientras sonaba el timbre de entrada—. Debo irme.

Observé mientras cogía su bolso y sus libros del mostrador, preguntándome qué estaba sucediendo en su cabeza. ¿Todo esto la había hecho consciente de las consecuencias de sus elecciones? Nuestras elecciones.

—Nos vemos, H, —Dijo ella, caminado hacia la puerta.

—Hasta luego, —dije. Luego, sin quererlo, añadí, —Y, Pansy...Lo siento. Está muy mal la forma en que la gente está hablando de ti. Solo recuerda que lo que ellos dicen no importa.

—De nuevo, pensé en Malfoy y en lo que me había dicho en su habitación—. Las personas que te insultan solo están tratando de hacerse sentir mejores. Ellos también la han jodido antes. No eres la única.

Pansy parecía sorprendida. —Gracias, —dijo ella. Abrió su boca como si fuera a decir algo más, pero luego la cerró de nuevo. Sin otra palabra, dejó el baño.

Por todo lo que sabía,ella podría salir y juntarse con otro tipo esa misma noche. Ella quizás no haya aprendido nada de esta experiencia. O quizás cambiaría todo su comportamiento —en el último caso, podría ser más cuidadosa. Quizás nunca lo sepa. Esa era su elección. Su vida. Y no era mi papel el juzgarla.

Nunca era mi papel el juzgar, porque ella era como yo. Justo como todos los demás.

Eso era algo que todos teníamos en común. Todos éramos fáciles o sucias o mojigatas o Duffs.

Yo era la Duff. Y eso era algo bueno. Porque nadie que no se sintiera como la Duff no tendría amigos. Todas las chicas se sienten feas alguna vez. ¿Por qué me había tomado todo este tiempo el descubrirlo? ¿Por qué me había estresado por esa tonta palabra por tanto tiempo cuando era tan simple? Debería estar orgullosa de ser la Duff. Orgullosa de tener grandes amigas que, en sus mentes, eran mis Duffs.

Estaba mirando distraídamente el torrente de gente cuando él apareció entre la multitud. Al principio ni siquiera lo noté. Estaba con Theodore Nott, hablando casualmente mientras se dirigían hacía el bar. Era fácil seguir su paso. Medía unos centímetros más que todos a su alrededor, miró alrededor a la muchedumbre con más seguridad que el resto de nuestros compañeros, caminó a través de la multitud con más gracia que la que cualquier adolescente normal podía manejar y mis ojos lo siguieron sin el consentimiento de mi cerebro.

A mitad de camino hacia el bar, Malfoy giró su cabeza en mi dirección. Sus ojos grises se encontraron con los míos por un instante. Mierda. Miré lejos, rezando que no me hubiera visto, a pesar de que estaba segura de que lo había hecho. — Dios — murmuré, apretando mi puño debajo de la mesa. — Es como si estuviera en todas partes.

— ¿Quién está en todas partes? — Ron preguntó, sentándose frente a mí y me acerco un vaso a través de la lisa superficie de la mesa.

— Nadie. —Tomé un trago de mi Coca light y traté de no hacer una mueca. La falta de azúcar dejó un mal sabor en mi boca. Tragué y pregunté — ¿De nuevo, cuál es el nombre de la banda que toca?

— Black Tears — respondió.

Si. Para mí eso sonaba como mierda emo.

— Genial.

— Nunca escuché su música — admitió Ron, pasando una mano por su cabello pelirrojo cortado como un tazón—. Pero la gente me dijo que son buenos. Además, es la única banda en Hamilton. Parece que el resto de los que tocan aquí son de Oak Hill.

— Uh-huh.

Me moví incómoda en mi asiento, consciente de los ojos de Malfoy sobre mí. La forma en que se deslizaban sobre mi piel me estaba enloqueciendo y esperaba que Ron no notara mi tic. Probablemente pensaría que consumía crack o algo.

— Terminé Cumbres Borrascosas — dije, desesperada por comenzar con un tema de conversación que sacara mis pensamientos de Ron. Me llevo un minuto darme cuenta que no era el mejor tema para esa tarea.

— ¿Te gustó? — preguntó Ron

—Bueno, me dio mucho en que pensar. —Me podría haber abofeteado. ¿No era ese maldito libro el que me había alterado en primer lugar? ¿Por qué tenía que sacarlo a relucir? Pero ahora era muy tarde para cambiar de tema. Ron había saltado con una crítica completa del libro.

—Lo sé. Siempre me pregunté qué había hecho que Emily Brönte eligiera escribir sobre personajes tan desagradables. Me refiero a que, a través de todo el libro, simplemente pensaba que Heathcliff y Linton eran unos bastardos, y Cathy…

Movía la pajita de la bebida, solo escuchando a medias. Cada vez que Ron decía Heathcliff mis ojos iban automáticamente a través de sus hombros para mirar a Malfoy.

Como siempre estaba guapísimo, llevaba unos vaqueros y una apretada camiseta blanca debajo de una chaqueta negra un poco demasiado larga. Estaba sentado solo en el bar, estirado y casualmente acostado con ambos hombros sobre la barra del bar. Solo. Ni una sola chica aferrada a él. Demonios, incluso Nott había desaparecido. Neville era la única persona lo suficientemente cerca como para hacerle compañía y parecía ocupado con una horda de sedientos chicos góticos.

Los ojos de Malfoy estuvieron fijos en mí todo el tiempo. Desde donde estaba sentada, era difícil leer su expresión, pero nunca vacilaron ni un segundo. Sí, era desconcertante, pero sabía que me hubiera decepcionado, tal vez incluso herido, si descubría que él se había dado vuelta. Realmente me atrapé a mi misma revisando cada pocos minutos si todavía me estaba mirando.

— ¿Hermione?

Sorprendida, me fijé en Ron de nuevo. — ¿Hmm?

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

Mis dedos habían estado jugando con la medalla en forma de H, colgada en una cadena alrededor de mi cuello, sin darme cuenta. Inmediatamente baje mi mano. —Estoy bien.

—Ginny me advirtió que tal vez estés mintiendo cuando dices eso — dijo.

Apreté mis dientes y busqué en la pista de baile a mi "amiga". Estaba siendo agregada a mi lista de golpes.

—Y creo que tiene razón — suspiró Ron

— ¿Qué?

— Hermione, sé qué está pasando —. Miró a Malfoy sobre su hombro antes de volverse hacía mí con una leve inclinación de cabeza. —Te esta mirando desde que llegó.

— ¿Lo estuvo haciendo?

— Lo puedo ver por los espejos de allí. Y tú lo estuviste mirando también — dijo Ron.— Y no es solo esta noche. He visto la forma en que te mira en la escuela. En los pasillos. Le gustas, ¿cierto?

— No… No lo sé. Supongo. —Dios, esto era incómodo. Simplemente seguía moviendo mi pajita entre mis dedos y mirando las pequeñas olas que se formaban en la superficie de mi bebida. No podía mirar a Ron.

— No tengo que suponerlo — dijo— Es bastante obvio. Y la forma en que lo miras me hace suponer que tú también estás enamorada de él.

— ¡No! — chillé, soltando mi vaso y mirándolo directamente. — No, no, no. No estoy enamorada de él, ¿está bien?

Ron sonrió ligeramente y dijo — Pero tienes sentimientos por él. - No pude ver ninguna señal de dolor en sus ojos, solo un toque de sorpresa. Eso hizo mucho más fácil darle una respuesta. — Um,… sí.

— Entonces ve con él.

Rodé mis ojos sin querer. Simplemente era automático. — Jesús, Ron — dije. — Eso suena como una línea sacada de una mala película.

Ron se encogió de hombros. — Tal vez, pero lo digo en serio, H. Si sientes eso por él, deberías ir allí.

— ¿Pero que pasa con…?

— No te preocupes por mi — dijo — Si quieres a Draco, es él con quien tendrías que estar ahora. Salir conmigo no hará que tus sentimientos por él desaparezcan… Debería saberlo. Definitivamente no te preocupes por mí. La verdad es que, estoy en la misma situación que tu. Solo que no quería admitirlo.

— ¿Cómo?

Ahora era Ron el que miraba su bebida, ajustando nerviosamente sus lentes — No superé lo de Lavander

— ¿Lavander? ¿Tu ex?

El asintió — Rompimos hace más de un mes, pero todavía pienso mucho en ella. Realmente me gustas, entonces pensé que si salíamos, tal vez me olvidaría de ella. Por un tiempo lo hice, pero…

— Bueno, entonces deberías llamarla — dije — En vez de simplemente quedarte sentado lamentándote, deberías llamar a Lavander y decirle como te sientes. Esta noche.

Alzó sus ojos de nuevo para encontrarse con los míos. — ¿No estás enojada? ¿No te sientes usada?

— Eso me haría una gran hipócrita ya que en cierto modo yo también te estaba usando. —A pesar de que no quise lo; me levante de la mesa y me detuve hasta equilibrarme en las plataformas de mis zapatos. — Y para que quede claro, si Lavander no te acepta de nuevo, es una idiota. Creo que probablemente eres el chico más dulce y amable que conocí en mi vida, y tuve un flechazo masivo por ti por años. Seriamente deseo que fueras el indicado para mí.

— Gracias — dijo Ron — Y si Malfoy rompe tu corazón, prometo… Bueno, diría patear su trasero, pero ambos sabemos que eso es físicamente imposible — Frunció el ceño hacia sus huesudos brazos — Así que le escribiré una carta desagradable.

— Está bien — resoplé. Me incliné sobre la mesa y lo besé en la mejilla. — Gracias.

Me sonrió, lo recordaría el resto de mi vida, y dijo — Te estás entreteniendo. Apúrate y

ve.

— Está bien. De acuerdo. Nos vemos en clase, Ron

— Adiós, Her.

Respire profundamente para calmar mis nervios mientras miraba a Malfoy de nuevo.

Luego, con una débil sonrisa, comencé a abrirme paso a través del atestado bar. La música tecno se hacía detenido, y todos en la pista estaban esperando a que la banda saliera al escenario. Tuve que zigzaguear a través de los cuerpos inmóviles, ninguno de ellos fue lo suficientemente considerado como para moverse a un lado ni siquiera por un milisegundo.

Vi a Ginny entre el gentío; su cabello pelirrojo se veía sobre todos excepto sobre el chico a su lado, el jugador de baloncesto que había estado observando durante semanas y supe que no le gustaría mi decisión. En su cabeza, era culpa de Malfoy que la hubiera abandonado. Estaría disgustada conmigo. Tal vez incluso se enfadaría. Pensaría que la estoy dejando atrás de nuevo. Simplemente tendría que probarle que estaba equivocada. Probarle que Ron, a quien ella adoraba, no era adecuado para mí.

Cuando estaba a aproximadamente a unos pasos de la barra, un sonido llenó los altavoces, pero no era la música emo que estaba esperando. En su lugar, un alarido asaltó mis oídos y me asustó como la mierda. Estaba tan sobresaltada que salté, que no habría sido tan grave con otros zapatos.

Mi pie aterrizó a un lado de mi plataforma, haciendo que me cayera. Antes de que pudiera recuperarme, mi tobillo dio paso en falso y me caí golpeando con mi cara el suelo de madera.

¡Maldita sea! No pude evitar gemir mientras me dolía el tobillo doblado. — ¡Mierda! – Gruñí - ¡Ay, ay,

Mi piel hormigueaba mientras dos manos me levantaban por los codos y me ponían de pie. Dándose cuenta de que no podía mantenerme de pie, Malfoy pasó su brazo por mi cintura y me llevó hasta un taburete del bar.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó, ayudándome a sentarme. Podía decir por su sonrisa que estaba

luchando por contener la risa.

— Si — balbuceé, sonriendo un poco. Realmente no me sentía tan avergonzada. Habría corrido o cojeado fuera del bar, pero con Malfoy me sentía bien. Como si pudiéramos reírnos juntos de ello. Pero la sonrisa se borró y su cara se volvió seria. Me miró un largo momento y su silencio me estaba por hacer subir por las paredes cuando finalmente abrió su boca.

— H, yo — ¡H! ¡Oh por Dios! — Luna se materializó a mi lado, sus mejillas estaban rojas por la emoción y el baile. Detrás de ella, la banda había comenzado a tocar o a intentar tocar una versión emo de una canción de Johnny Cash. Era deprimente, pero Luna logró hablar a través del ruido. — ¡Oh H, finalmente te encuentro! ¿Viste? ¡Nott y yo estábamos bailando juntos! Creo que tal vez me pida ir juntos al baile. ¿No sería genial?

— Bien por ti, Luna

— ¡Tengo que ir a decírselo a Ginny! — Entonces vio a Malfoy. Una sonrisa sabedora se extendió a través de su rostro mientras decía — Os veo después — Y con un rápido movimiento de su rubio pelo, se había ido.

Malfoy la vio desaparecer entre la muchedumbre con una expresión asombrada.

— Sabe que Nott prefiere a los hombres, ¿cierto?

—Dejemos que tenga esperanza — dije, sonriendo a mi misma.

Volvió su atención hacia mí. — Si. La esperanza es buena. H, yo, sonrió con maldad.

— Sabía que cederías tarde o temprano — Puso su mano en mi rodilla y la movió suavemente por mi muslo — Finalmente vas a admitir que me amas, ¿cierto? Quite con fuerza su mano — Primero — comencé — No te amo. Amo a mi familia y tal vez a Ginny y Luna, pero el amor romántico lleva años y años en aparecer. Entonces no te amo. Pero admitiré que he pensado mucho en ti últimamente y definitivamente tengo sentimientos por ti… Otros sentimientos además de odio mayormente. Y tal vez es posible que en el futuro pueda amarte — Vacilé, un poco asustada por las palabras que había pronunciado. — Pero todavía quiero matarte la mayor parte del tiempo.

La mueca de Malfoy se convirtió en una sonrisa genuina. — Dios, te extrañé — Se inclinó para besarme, pero levanté mi mano para detenerlo. — ¿Cuál es el problema?—preguntó.

— No vas a meterte en mis pantalones esta noche, idiota — dije, recordando a Pansy y el susto por el que había pasado. No me iba a convertirme de repente en una monja o algo, pero luego de darme cuenta de la facilidad con la que podíamos haber cambiado roles, sabía que algunas cosas tendrían que cambiar. — Si vamos a hacer esto, lo vamos a hacer bien. Vamos a tener una relación sin prisa, como una pareja normal de secundaria.

Se acercó y tocó la pequeña H que descansaba en medio de su cuello, girando el colgante que mamá me había dado entre su pulgar y su dedo índice, casi distraídamente. — Pero ninguno de los dos somos normales.

— Eso es verdad — reconocí — Pero esa parte de nosotros va a ser normal. Mira, no digo que no podamos llegar hasta ese punto. Simplemente vamos a… llevarlo un poco más despacio.

Malfoy lo pensó un momento antes de dejar que apareciera esa sonrisa torcida en su rostro otra vez. — De acuerdo — dijo, inclinándose un poco hacia delante para mirarme a los ojos — Está bien. Hay otras cosas que podemos hacer — Sus dedos soltaron mi collar y se movieron por mi clavícula, deslizándose por mi brazo y enviando un temblor por mi espalda. — Creo que tengo un trabajo que terminar. Fuimos interrumpidos la última vez, en tu habitación, pero puedo mostrártelo otra vez. Ansío mostrártelo otra vez.

Respire profundamente, tratando de ignorar esa afirmación y la explosión de emoción que me dio — Vamos a tener una cita — Continué, aclarando mi garganta — Una cita agradable.

Y nunca más vas a llamarme Duffy de nuevo. La sonrisa satisfecha de Malfoy desapareció y mordió su labio — H — dijo despacio.

Apenas podía escucharlo sobre la música. — Lo siento. No sabía cuanto te lastimaba. Nunca debería haberte llamado la Duff en primer lugar. No te conocía entonces. Yo no...Sacudí mi cabeza. — No te molestes en inventar excusas — dije — No gastes tu tiempo,porque la verdad es que, yo soy la Duff. Pero también lo es el resto del mundo. Todos somos malditos Duffs

— Yo no soy el Duff — dijo Malfoy con confianza.

— Eso es porque no tienes amigos.

— Oh. Cierto.

— Y — continué — Probablemente sea una perra la mayoría del tiempo. Te garantizo que encontraré una razón para gritarte casi todos los días y que no te sorprenda si algunos tragos son tirados sobre ti de vez en cuando. Así soy yo y vas a tener que vivir con ello.

Porque no voy a cambiar por ti ni por nadie. Y… Malfoy se bajó de su taburete y apretó sus labios sobre los míos antes de que las palabras pudiesen salir. Mi corazón golpeaba mientras cada pensamiento vaciaba mi mente. Uno de sus brazos cercó mi cintura, atrayéndome tan cerca como fuese posible y su mano libre se ahuecó en mi rostro, su pulgar acariciando mi pómulo. Me besó tan apasionadamente que

pensé que íbamos a incendiarnos. No fue hasta que se alejó, ambos necesitando aire, que pude pensar en orden otra vez.

— ¡Tú, idiota! — grité, empujándolo lejos de mí. — ¿Besarme para hacerme callar? Dios, eres tan detestable. Podría simplemente tirarte algo ahora mismo.

Malfoy saltó encima de su taburete con una gran sonrisa, y de repente lo recordé diciéndome que era sexy cuando me enojaba con él. Vaya a saber. — Discúlpame, Neville — llamó al camarero— Hermione quiere una Coca de Cereza.

A pesar de mis mejores esfuerzos, sonreí. Él no era perfecto, ni siquiera estaba remotamente cerca, si importara, pero tampoco lo era yo. Ambos estábamos bastante jodidos. Pero, de alguna manera, eso hacía todo más emocionante. Sí, era enfermo y retorcido, pero eso es la realidad, ¿cierto? Escapar es imposible, ¿Entonces por qué no aceptarlo?

Malfoy cogió mi mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos. —Estas muy guapa esta noche, Hermione.

 **FIN ^^**


End file.
